Corazón Herido
by christydechiba
Summary: Sus marcas la hicieron desear de lejos el amor de Mamoru. Pero una noche le dio la oportunidad de ver realizados sus sueños. Todo esto trajo consecuencias que al final terminarían destruyéndola o tal vez dándole la oportunidad de sanar un corazón herido
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando prestado a un personaje en la adaptación "Una novia para Mamoru" de Seredar.**

**Y unas escenas para dar forma a esta historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

Mina Aino llamo la atención de su amiga que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

_No mires, pero Mamoru se acerca.

Usagi Naito miro, tenía que mirar. Cuando alguien te dice "No mires" prácticamente te están gritando que lo hagas. Dirigió su atención al moreno alto y delgado quien en ese momento le pedía bailar a una de las jóvenes reunidas en la fiesta.

La chica negó con la cabeza, el dejo caer sus hombros y cambio de dirección hacia la siguiente joven sola que se encontraban en el salón de baile. Mientras lo hacía varias chicas empezaron a moverse para evitarlo. Él no era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, ni muy coordinado en sus movimientos. En un instante, sin querer tropezó con una chica y ambos cayeron al piso.

Las personas alrededor de ellos empezaron a reír. Mamoru de inmediato se puso de pie y ofreció ayudar a la chica que había tirado. Pero esta le dio un manotazo cuando lo hacía.

_Lo hare yo misma, creo que ya has hecho suficiente_ se levantó, se sacudió su corta falda y salió enfadada.

_Lo siento…no vi…yo_ miro a la joven alejarse. Sin decir más se sacudió el pantalón y miro a su alrededor.

El rostro de Mamoru estaba rojo, pero era un hombre que no se rendía. Era un punto a su favor, siguió su camino buscando con quien bailar. Usagi lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios, si, así era…para ella era el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que amaba desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Mamoru Carter, era un poco mayor que ella. Según sabia tenía unos veinticinco años, quedó huérfano de madre cuando tenía diez años y cinco años después su padre falleció en un accidente. El señor Garajan, dueño de uno de los ranchos más productivos de la zona lo había acogido en su hogar y desde entonces trabajaba ahí.

Ella lo conoció recién llego junto con su madre para establecerse en ese lugar. En "Cristal de Plata" encontraron un sitio para quedarse definitivamente y era algo que agradecía a su madre. Después de tanto tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro por fin estaba en un lugar que a pesar de todo le gustaba. Más que nada por el…por Mamoru.

Mina la agarró del brazo para romper el hechizo en la mirada de su amiga y la llevo a otra parte del salón.

_No necesitas bailar con él_ le susurro_ Te arriesgas a que termines con los pies todos destrozados o aun peor que te deje en ridículo.

Usagi la miro extrañada, ella sabía lo que sentía por Mamoru y no le importaba nada de lo mencionado con tal de estar un poco de tiempo junto a él. Lo miro de nuevo y vio que otra chica más lo rechazaba. Suspiro ilusionada…si la invitara a ella, nunca lo haría, sería un placer bailar con él. Dio un paso hacia adelante para ponerse en su campo de visión.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ pregunto Mina asombrada_ El ya vio que nadie quiere bailar con él, de seguro en unos minutos se ira _ miro como el pelinegro se colocaba en un rincón.

_ Pero yo si quiero bailar con él_ le sonrió segura. Usagi se dio media vuelta dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta. Observo a Mamoru que se mantenía solo en ese lugar, miro hacia abajo y vio que un papel estaba pegado en sus zapatos. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, le sonrió tímidamente.

_Hola_ lo saludo.

_ Hola, Usagi_ le correspondió el, mientras se pasaba una mano por su ondulado pelo_ ¿Cómo estás?

_Bien, tienes pegado algo en el zapato_ le señalo.

_Oh, vaya…gracias_ dijo e intento quitárselo.

_Yo te ayudo_ se ofreció ella, sabía que Mamoru no era un chico muy coordinado en sus movimientos y no quería que sufriera un accidente delante de toda la gente y se burlaran de él nuevamente. No le gustaba en la forma que lo trataban algunas personas. En cuanto se lo quito busco en que tirarlo, cuando en eso vio a su amiga Mina sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella encogió los hombros y regreso con Mamoru._ ¿Y cómo estás?_ le pregunto.

_Sobreviviendo_ le sonrió_ ¿Te gustaría bailar?

_ ¡Sí!_ dijo emocionada.

_ Está bien…lo siento…_ se detuvo y la miro con cautela_ ¿Has dicho que si?

Ella asintió y al ver una sonrisa resplandeciente se enamoró aún más…si es que era posible.

_Si, dije que sí.

_ ¡Vaya! Genial, ven vamos_ se encamino hacia la pista de baile sin ella. Cuando vio que no lo seguía su mirada se tornó seria_ ¿Has cambiado de idea?

_No, claro que no_ le sonrió, tomo su mano. Mamoru simplemente era un hombre que no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer y mucho menos iba a saber lo que tenía que hacer cuando invitaba a alguien a bailar.

_Bien_ volvió a sonreír y miro la pequeña mano que se perdía en la suya. Sintió un ligero escalofrió pero lo ignoro al sentir el temblor de ella_ No te pisare.

Usagi asintió y fueron hacia la pista de baile donde algunas chicas le dirigían una mirada de "Pobrecita de ti" y algunos chicos se medió burlaban de ellos. Usagi ignoro a todos, no le importaba nada mientras estuviera en los brazos del pelinegro.

Mientras bailaban la piso en algunas ocasiones, chocaban con otras parejas que los miraban molestos…pero aun así el pelinegro sonreía feliz y eso simplemente le llegaba al corazón a ella. Cuando termino la pieza, regresaron a su lugar Mamoru aún mantenía esa sonrisa.

Cuando otra canción empezó, ella tomo la iniciativa y lo jalo de nuevo a la pista de baile. Varios los miraban, por lo regular las chicas evitaban a Mamoru para evitar accidentes y a ella para no verse entre los chismes de la gente.

Era una música movida y Mamoru se emocionó. Al levantar un brazo, el pelo de su acompañante se quedó atrapado en el puño de su camisa. Usagi se detuvo ante el jalón de pelo y gimió de dolor cuando el pelinegro intento arrancarlo.

_Lo siento…yo no…_ trato de disculparse.

_ ¡Aléjate!_ uno de los chicos lo empujo cuando vio las lágrimas contenidas de Usagi.

_No te metas_ dijo su pareja. No le agradaba que defendiera, lo tomo del brazo y se alejó con él.

_No fue mi intención_ dijo mientras miraba el gesto de dolor de Usagi ante un tirón más.

_ ¡Eres un tonto!_ Mina grito, mientras se acercaba a ellos_ Solamente tu podrías ser tan torpe para hacer esto.

_ ¡Mina!_ le grito Usagi_ Fue un accidente, mi pelo esta enredado…solo eso_ le explico tratando también de deshacer el desastre.

_Bueno, deja intento sacarte de este lio_ miro molesta al pelinegro que se encontraba más rojo que un tomate_ Esta muy enredado Usagi, tendré que cortar.

_ ¿Cortar?_ Usagi se quedó sin aliento.

_Solo un poco_ le tranquilizo, ella sabía por qué su pelo siempre lo traía suelto y de ese largo.

_ Mamoru ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto alguien.

_Nada, solo que tu amiguito está a punto de dejar calva a mi amiga_ dijo furiosa Mina al hombre que preguntaba.

_ ¿Acaso oíste tu nombre?_ la miro molesto_ ¿Qué sucede?_ miro al pelinegro se mostraba muy apenado.

_Sin querer el pelo de Usagi se atoro en mi camisa_ señalo el problema_ No pude quitarlo y vamos a algún lugar para buscar unas tijeras.

_Entiendo_ miro a la rubia que estaba al lado de su amigo y a la otra joven que lo miraba furiosa_ Vengan, en mi camioneta tengo unas_ dijo serio.

Los tres lo siguieron y Mina con cuidado corto el pedazo que se había enredado aún más ante los intentos de Mamoru por soltarlo. Usagi escucho el sonido de las tijeras y sintió que un miedo inmenso, empezó a escuchar las risas, las burlas, las voces que la señalaban.

_ No corte mucho_ dijo Mina mientras le acomodaba el pelo en su rostro, como a ella le gustaba.

_ Es solo un poco de pelo_ dijo molesto el amigo de Mamoru al ver el escándalo que todo eso había provocado.

Mina lo miro molesta y estaba por decir algo cuando el pelinegro intervino.

_Es un pelo hermoso Yaten_ miro a la rubia que seguía callada_ Es un crimen haberlo cortado, lo siento Usagi.

_No te preocupes_ dijo al fin_ Ya crecerá de nuevo.

_Bueno, ya has dicho suficiente ¿Podrían irse antes de que causes más daño?_ dijo Mina mientras ponía las manos en la cadera.

El asintió, agacho la cabeza y prácticamente salió corriendo de allí. No fue hasta que llego a la camioneta de Yaten que se permitió respirar profundamente y exhalar. Si eso no había sido lo más humillante que podía haber hecho, no sabía lo que podía ser.

Yaten miro furioso a la joven del lazo rojo, era una chica demasiado grosera. Haciendo un gesto a Usagi se marchó detrás de su amigo.

Ella miro como los dos abordaban la camioneta, en unos segundos arranco y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

_Te dije que traía problemas_ dijo Mina al fin.

_No importa_ sonrió afligida al ver como Mamoru se había ido. Se veía muy triste y apenado.

_Vamos con mi madre_ suspiro Mina mirando hacia la fiesta.

_No tienes que irte_ era el baile del pequeño pueblo y sabía que eran pocas las oportunidades para poder salir y andar de fiesta_ Iré a casa y mañana veré a tu mama para que me arregle el pelo_ la madre de Mina era la estilista de ese lugar.

Ella y Mina eran las únicas personas que le hablaban. Las chicas de su edad solo la saludaban pero evitaban cruzar con ella más de dos palabras, las demás personas simplemente la ignoraban no dándole mucha importancia a su presencia. Miro hacia el viejo auto, su madre se lo había prestado esa noche simplemente porque no la quería en la casa. Algo que siempre era así, pero no podía echarle a perder la noche también a Mina, ella le había hecho un gran favor al invitarla y estar junto con ella para no sentirse tan sola. No podía dejar que su única y mejor amiga se perdiera la fiesta.

_Nos veremos mañana_ insistió.

Mina dudo unos instantes y miro a su amiga. Le sonreía triste, pero ella sabía que había sido por el episodio con Mamoru, no por la pérdida de la fiesta.

_Muy bien, pero si tienes algún problema la ventana de mi habitación está abierta_ la abrazo y entro al lugar.

Usagi la miro y sonrió. Mina era muy alegre e impulsiva, seguramente en unos momentos los chicos la rodearían para invitarla a bailar y las chicas le preguntarían por qué aún seguía su amistad con ella. Encogió los hombros y se encamino hacia el viejo auto.

Lo puso en marcha y se dirigió al sitio que le gustaba ir cuando quería estar sola.

_ ¡Soy un idiota!_ Mamoru miraba hacia la noche mientras avanzaba el auto.

_Fue un accidente_ sonrió su amigo_ Esa Mina hace un alboroto por todo_ hizo un gesto de desagrado_ Lo que necesita esa chiquilla son unas buenas nalgadas.

_ Seguramente tú con gusto se las daría_ el pelinegro miro a Yaten que se sonrojaba.

_Bueno… ¡Olvídalo! Vamos al bar de "Ojo de tigre"_ trato de cambiar el tema.

_Sí, creo que mi noche de baile termino_ pensó en Usagi. La única mujer que le sonreía, lo aceptaba con su torpeza. Y la única en la que no podía fijarse o considerar para algo serio.

Aun no tenía planes de buscar novia, ni mucho menos una esposa. Pero al menos quería salir con alguien para poder disfrutar un poco de compañía femenina. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba con los hombres del rancho "Luna Plateada" y no eran para nada femeninos.

Escuchaba a los demás platicar sobre sus conquistas, de las mujeres y su delicadeza. Uno o dos se habían casado hacia poco y veía lo felices que eran. Por lo mismo el deseaba conocer un poco más a las mujeres, desgraciadamente era muy torpe delante de ellas. Este simple hecho lo hacía enfocarse mejor en trabajar muy duro y en un dado momento poder tener algo suyo. Ya habría momento para vencer su timidez y poder por fin buscar una buena mujer que compartiera su vida.

_Bueno, llegamos_ la voz de Yaten lo trajo de vuelta_ ¡Hay que emborracharnos!_ grito sobre su hombro. En cuanto entro un par de chicas se acercaron a él, pero evitaron hacerlo con el moreno.

Mamoru al ver esto no pudo estar más de acuerdo en tomar unas bebidas. Si caía, tropezaba o cometía una tontería, tendría la excusa de estar ebrio.

_ ¡Rayos!_ dijo Usagi, la lluvia ya estaba disminuyendo pero los limpia parabrisas no ayudaban en nada_ Le diré Neherenia que tendremos que cambiarlos_ pensó en su madre.

Era ya normal llamarla por su nombre, desde hacía mucho tiempo lo hacía. Nunca sintió ese lazo que se supone habría entre madre e hija. No sabía por qué el odio de su progenitora le profesaba, en un dado momento cuando la rabia la consumía le decía que le recordaba a alguien. ¿Sería a su padre? Nunca lo conoció, Neherenia le había dicho que las abandono cuando era ella un bebe.

¿Por qué las abandonaría? Con el tiempo mientras crecía entendía por qué lo hizo con su madre. Pero a ella ¿Por qué? ¿No estaría listo para ser padre? ¿O simplemente no quería niños en su vida? Había tantas preguntas, pero ninguna con respuesta.

Miro con cuidado las calles y noto una figura que caminaba por una de las aceras. Al irse acercando pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mamoru. Se fue parando lentamente y bajo la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

_ ¿Necesitas que te lleve?_ le pregunto.

El pelinegro se volvió un poco y trato de enfocar la figura que veía a través de la cerveza. Había tomado bastante y decidió irse al rancho, no quiso avisarle a Yaten porque se encontraba demasiado entretenido con sus admiradoras. Noto que era el auto de la señora Naito, hizo un gesto negativo.

_Mamoru_ insistió la rubia al verlo caminar de nuevo_ Esta un poco lejos el rancho, además está lloviendo y puede que empeore.

_ ¿Usagi?_ se detuvo y se acercó al auto, se agacho y sonrió al ver que era ella_ Lo siento, pensé que era tu madre.

La rubia se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Sabía la fama que Neherenia tenía con los hombres, pero le daba alegría ver que Mamoru no era una de sus tantas aventuras.

_ Me lo presto para ir a la fiesta_ le dijo.

_ La fiesta_ repitió el, miro su pelo y se sonrojo un poco_ Lo siento en verdad.

_No te preocupes_ le sonrió_ Ven, te llevo.

Mamoru vio hacia el cielo y noto las nubes, tenía razón la lluvia podría empeorar. Sin decir más subió con algo de torpeza.

_Lo siento, estoy un poco tomado_ se dejó caer por completo y cerró los ojos.

_Lo he notado_ dijo Usagi, despacio volvió al camino. En cuanto llegaron al rancho se dirigió hacia el sitio designado para los empleados. Miro el edificio de un solo piso, todo estaba oscuro. Todos dormían_ Mamoru, ya llegamos_ lo meneo un poco, se había dormido.

_Mmm_ se meneo un poco.

_Ya llegamos_ insistió, miro como el pelinegro abría los ojos_ No sé cuál sea tu cuarto.

_Es el…ultimo_ miro hacia afuera_ creo.

_Bien_ condujo un poco más y se detuvo. Miro que el moreno no podía abrir la puerta, al parecer era de efecto tardado cuando tomaba. Sonrió al verlo maldecir, recordó de inmediato que esa puerta no servía bien. De inmediato se bajó para ayudarle_ Lo siento, olvide que era un poco difícil.

Mamoru solo asintió, camino un poco. Saco una llave y abrió la puerta, su compañero aun no llegaba. Seguramente tuvo más suerte que él, hizo una mueca…cualquiera tenía más suerte que él. Miro hacia la figura femenina que entraba detrás de él.

Usagi miraba con curiosidad el pequeño cuarto, sabía que era el área designada para los vaqueros solteros. Miro las dos camas y se sonrojo al pensar que en una de ellas dormía Mamoru.

_Bueno, creo que será mejor que me…

Sin esperarlo Mamoru atrajo a Usagi hacia sus brazos y la beso. Fue un movimiento audaz y en cierto momento esperaba que luchara contra él o una bofetada…alguna protesta sobre el beso. Era el primer beso que daba y sentía como ella se deshacía en sus brazos.

Usagi feliz le paso los brazos ¡Su primer beso! Y era con el hombre que amaba. La caricia aumentaba de tono y ella se dejó llevar. No le importaba nada, ni nadie… ni las consecuencias de todo esto. Simplemente deseaba estar con él.

* * *

_**Bueno, por fin conoceremos a Usagi y veremos que paso con ella en ese tiempo.**_

_**En la adaptación de Seredar me encanto ese Mamoru tímido, torpe y tan tierno. Cuando leí la historia me imagine que ese tipo de hombre era perfecto para Usagi y conforme avance la historia verán el porque.**_

_**Imágenes y un video en mi Facebook, donde me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Parte de la trama es mía, con ideas de aquí y de allá.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Imágenes sobre los personajes en mi Facebook "Christy de Chiba"**_

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

_ ¡Ten cuidado!_ grito uno de los vaqueros_ No sea que te arranque la cabeza, en vez de un poco de cabello.

Todos empezaron a reír, notando sin importarles que el pelinegro los mirara enfadado. Los ignoro por completo siguiendo su camino, subió al caballo que tenía que domar y respiro profundo antes de dar el grito de que lo soltaran. Tal vez fuera un poco torpe enfrente de las mujeres, pero ahí en el rancho, entre ellos y domando los caballos y toros del lugar sin duda alguna era uno de los mejores. En cuanto el semental dio el primer salto se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. En ese instante poco a poco las burlas dejaron de escucharse, para empezar a alentarlo.

Una y otra vez su montura trato de tirarlo, pero él se aferraba. Poco a poco el semental fue perdiendo fuerza, entre gritos de alabanza y una que otra mala palabra ante su hazaña desmonto sudoroso. Sonrió ante los hombres que lo miraban con admiración y le daban palmaditas felicitándolo.

_ Antes no le arrancaste el pelo al pobre caballo_ dijo Hawk, era el que siempre lo molestaba.

Una vez más todos sonrieron, pero esta vez no tan fuerte y restándole ya importancia a esa broma que tenía más de un mes que algunos hombres le decían. Casi todo el pueblo se enteró del percance que tuvo con Usagi ese día del baile y aun se sentía mal por ella.

Trato de no hacer tanto caso a ese incidente, después de todo era la primera vez que bailaba y que una chica aceptaba hacerlo con él. Tal vez necesitaba practicar más y no emocionarse demasiado.

Yaten lo había regañado esa ocasión también al día siguiente. Ya que no le aviso que prefería ir al rancho, en vez de seguir la fiesta en el bar. Le explico que lo estuvo buscando como loco cuando no lo vio en el lugar y pensó que algo le había pasado. Yaten le dijo que al final decidió buscarlo en el edificio donde dormía y al encontrarlo sintió alivio pero también se molesto por ser tan mal amigo y no avisarle que se retiraba del bar de "Ojo de Tigre".

El solo asintió sin poder decir nada, se sentía pésimo y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de como había llegado a su cuarto. Tenía imágenes de Usagi y una que otra cosa, pero pensó que simplemente era el efecto todavía del alcohol. Nunca más volvería a tomar tanto, era también la primera vez que excedía su límite.

_ ¡Mamoru!_ grito alguien_ El jefe quiere verte, a ti también Hawk_ miro al peli rojo que asentía fastidiado.

_Muy bien_ dijo Mamoru y se subió a la camioneta y partieron hacia la casa principal. Le había pedido un dinero prestado para comprar las tierras que eran del doctor, su hijo era medico también y pensaba instalarse por completo en el pueblo para poder atender a sus pacientes. Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de explotar la tierra y ver que era un gran terreno para criar ganado y sembrarla. Esperaba que su jefe le pudiera dar el préstamo, con lo que tenía ahorrado podría hacerlo.

_ Estuviste de los mil diablos en ese caballo_ dijo el hombre que llevaba la camioneta_ ¿Te apuntaras en el rodeo?

Mamoru asintió, con su trabajo y su participación en los rodeos había logrado reunir una buena cantidad de dinero.

_ Que bien, eres uno de los mejores_ señalo el hombre.

_Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo en cuestión de las mujeres_ dijo Hawk echándose a reír por su propio el comentario.

El pelinegro le lanzo una mirada enfurecida, pero decidió no hacer caso. Hawk siempre lo molestaba y ya debería de estar acostumbrado a sus intentos por humillarlo. Pero aun así era molesto y una que otra vez se habían visto envueltos en peleas.

Siguió pensando en los proyectos a futuro, sonrió sin hacer ya caso a los chistes que hacia su compañero al otro que conducía la camioneta. Era mejor ignorarlo y pensar en cosas mejores, pronto podría realizar ese sueño que siempre tuvo junto a sus padres.

…

Usagi miro a su amiga que la había acompañado al baño de mujeres en el instituto, después de haber terminado una de las clases.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ le pregunto al ver la palidez de su amiga.

_Si, es solo un ligero malestar_ se lavó el rostro.

Mina entrecerró los ojos, Usagi nunca se enfermaba. La vio secarse y decidió esperar cuando salieran del instituto para poder interrogarla bien. No quería pensar que Neherenia la estuviera maltratando otra vez.

Cuando conoció a Usagi ella tendría unos trece años, era muy callada y no asistía a la escuela. El día que se acercó a ella para jugar se mostró callada y no le dejaba ver parte de su rostro. En uno de los tantos días que jugaban juntas, pudo ver la razón por la cual siempre escondía parte de su cara con el flequillo del pelo. Tenía una fea línea roja que le cruzaba de la frente a la mejilla como una serpiente.

Ahí supo que la madre de Usagi, la golpeaba. Maltratos de los que en ciertas ocasiones fue testigo cuando se escondía para que no la viera. Usagi le decía que si la veía con ella, los castigos serian peores. ¿Cuántas veces se mordió los labios para no gritar? ¿Para contener el llanto? Ver a su pequeña amiga sufrir la lleno de valor y le conto a su madre lo que sucedía. No podía dejar que esto continuara.

Minako Aino, la madre de ella atenta escucho lo que su pequeña hija le decía. Furiosa fueron a su casa y la confronto sin dudarlo. Le advirtió que no la denunciaría, pero si el maltrato continuaba no dudaría en ir no solo con el departamento de niños y familia, si no también iría con la policía y el periódico local para colocar su fotografía si pensaba en huir con Usagi.

Neherenia no dijo nada, pero desde ese día la vida de Usagi cambio un poco. Aun la maltrataba psicológicamente, pero su amiga le decía que sus palabras no le afectaban ya. Los años pasaron y ellas se hicieron inseparables.

Lógicamente la timidez de Usagi y la mala fama de Neherenia la tenían aislada. Pero ella no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, era su amiga y siempre lo seria.

En cuanto salieron se dirigieron hacia el almacén donde trabajaban, después de checar su entrada se despidieron. Mina se fue a la caja donde hacia los pedidos y cobros de la mercancía que compraban, Usagi se mantenía en la bodega revisando las entregas, viendo que mercancía faltaba y acomodándola en orden para después hacer un reporte mensual.

Usagi miro como Mina caminaba hacia ella, estaban las dos en la hora de descanso. Sabía que tenía que decirle sus sospechas sobre lo que le pasaba, pero tenía esperanzas de que fuera una falsa alarma.

_ Y bien ¿Me dirás o no?_ se sentó junto a ella.

_Creo que estoy embarazada_ dijo sin más.

Mina la miro sorprendida, esperaba algo sobre Neherenia o que simplemente si estaba mala. Pero decirle eso así de repente, la dejaba sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?_ las preguntas salían de su boca sin parar.

_ ¿Cómo? Creo que tenemos una idea de cómo_ le sonrió, tratando de bromear un poco_ ¿Cuándo? La noche de la fiesta… ¿Con quién? Creo que tú sabes_ su amiga solo la observo asimilando toda la información, espero unos minutos_ ¿No dirás nada?

_ ¡Eres una tonta!_ dijo de repente_ Tenias muchos planes, acabando el instituto aceptarías la beca que te dieron para la universidad.

_ Aun puedo hacerlo_ no estaba segura de eso, pero no quería pensar en cosas negativas_ Además aun no estoy segura, tengo un retraso.

_ Deja tomo una prueba_ se encamino hacia el almacén.

_ ¡No!_ miro a los lados, eran pocos los que trabajaban ahí pero aun así temía que alguien se enterara.

_Descuida, seré discreta_ dijo quedo.

Usagi la miro, su amiga era todo menos discreta. Unos minutos después volvió sonriendo, le tomo la mano y se dirigieron hacia el baño.

_ ¿Y bien?_ ansiosa pregunto.

_ Creo que si… estoy embarazada_ dijo sin apartar la vista del palillo que sostenía en su mano.

_ ¡Oculta eso!_ chillo, la metió de vuelta al baño_ ¿Cómo que crees? A ver, dame eso_ le arrebato la prueba de embarazo_ Yuuuu, agarre tus orines_ lo sostuvo esta vez con la punta de los dedos_ Dos líneas, eso significa…

_ Tendré un bebe_ no pudo evitar sonreír_ Dios mío…, no vas a desmayarte ¿verdad?_ pregunto al ver la palidez de Mina_ Se supone que yo debo sufrirlos.

_ No bromees con eso _ molesta rompió la cajita donde venía la prueba y junto con ella envolvió todo en papel de baño_ Listo, creo que nadie lo notara ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ No lo sé, pero me siento…feliz_ miro a su amiga que se mostraba molesta.

_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro? ¡Ya es hora de que regresen!_ grito una de las empleadas.

_ ¡Ya vamos!_ Mina salió molesta. La chica era una de las que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo inventando miles de excusas, además de siempre molestarlas_ Mejor checa tu tarjeta, recuerda que te dijeron que sería la última.

La joven las miro, se dio la vuelta y fue a la pequeña oficina para checar su tarjeta. Mina respiro tranquila.

_ Hablaremos en la salida_ dijo Usagi.

_Bien.

Un par de horas después Mina conducía en silencio con Usagi. Las dos pensaban en lo que ese bebe significaba.

Para Usagi, la oportunidad de tener alguien a quien amar por completo y que también la quisiera sin duda alguna.

Para Mina problemas para su amiga, ese bebe la encadenaba a seguir junto a Neherenia, a no ser que el padre se hiciera responsable. Conocía a Mamoru, todos hablaban del hombre justo y honesto que era pero era más famoso por sus pequeños accidentes. Y al parecer este sería el mayor de todos, miro de reojo a Usagi.

_ ¿Piensas decirle?_ pregunto mientras estacionaba el auto fuera de su casa. Su madre aun no llegaría hasta más tarde, tenía que ir a peinar a una señora a su casa.

_ No lo sé_ saco sus cosas, esa noche dormiría en casa de Mina.

_ ¿Cómo que no sabes?_ entraron a la casa, subieron a su habitación_ ¡Es el padre! Tiene que saber y ayudarte.

_ Es…algo difícil_ se sentó en la cama.

_ ¿Por qué difícil? Mamoru debe estar consciente de que esto podía suceder ¿No uso nada?_ saco su piyama.

_Yo…es que…

_ Usagi_ la miro al escucharla titubear.

_Fue en un dado momento, ninguno de los dos pensamos…más bien dicho yo no pensé, Mamoru estaba tomado_ dijo al fin.

_ ¿Tomado? ¿Pues qué paso exactamente?_ se sentó junto a ella.

Usagi le empezó a contar, desde que salió de fiesta, cuando lo encontró y ofreció llevarlo debido a la lluvia.

__Creo que será mejor que me vaya…_ no supo en que momento tuvo tan cerca de Mamoru, solo sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Lo miro sorprendida, pero el aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no dudo en corresponder a su beso._

_Sintió como la empujaba lentamente hacia la cama. Ella sintió cómo sus labios le acariciaban la piel, sintió el deslizar de la lengua por la piel dañada de su rostro, por un momento se puso tensa pero él siguió. Luego se retiró y sus ojos oscuros la devoraron como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor tiernamente. _

__Te deseo_ susurro Mamoru sosteniéndole la cara_ Nunca he estado con ninguna mujer._

_Usagi lo miro sin creer en sus palabras, Neherenia le decía que los hombres decían cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir llevarlas a la cama. Pero le hacía burla de que solo un ciego podría acostarse con ella, las cicatrices en su cuerpo no dejarían que un hombre le diera ganas de hacerlo con ella. Las palabras de Neherenia se colaron en su mente "Eres fea bajo el maquillaje, Usagi. Un monstruo espantoso"._

_Miro a Mamoru, su mirada era cálida, ansiosa y supo que era real. La deseaba y ella a él. Usagi sintió sus labios duros y hambrientos cuando la besó nuevamente. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole suavemente el cuerpo, el cuello, la cintura, y se olvidó de respirar. Lo necesitaba más que el aire. Contuvo el aliento cuando le besó lentamente el cuello y el hombro desnudo, deslizándole las manos bajo la tela. Se le endurecieron los pezones y él movió la boca para succionarlo a través de la camisa, se le agarró a los hombros mientras gemía en voz alta. Usagi levantó los brazos para que le pudiera quitar la camisa. Lo siguiente fue el sujetador blanco de encaje. Tenía la parte superior del torso completamente desnuda cuando la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama._

_Mamoru se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, Usagi temerosa por sus cicatrices cruzo los brazos. Pero el pelinegro los hizo a un lado suavemente besando sus senos maravillado, murmurando palabras incomprensibles de reverencia. Y luego se quitó rápidamente la camisa ansioso. Usagi maravillada vio al hombre que tenía frente a ella, parecía un dios antiguo de la guerra y la pasión. El vello oscuro le cubría los músculos del pecho y la planicie del vientre. Tenía los hombros anchos y poderosos y los brazos, fuertes. Mamoru deslizó las manos por su cuerpo semidesnudo, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Le succionó el lóbulo de las orejas y la besó entre los senos nuevamente antes de deslizarle la lengua por el vientre desnudo. Luego le levantó las piernas para que le rodeara con ellas las caderas. _

_Usagi sintió su dureza a través de las múltiples capas de tela. Mamoru le desabrocho los pantalones y despacio se los fue quitando dejándola solo con sus braguitas, abrió los labios en gesto de asombro cuando él se arrodilló a los pies de la cama. Le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y le besó el interior de los muslos desnudos. Le cubrió el monte que tenía entre las piernas por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que arqueara la espalda para recibirlo. Usagi cerró los ojos y se agarró a las mantas de la cama con los puños ante la caricia. La boca de Mamoru se dirigió hacia el extremo de la tela de algodón y le lamió justo debajo del elástico. Con desesperación le quito esa última prenda, jadeo sorprendida al verse completamente desnuda. Ningún hombre la había visto así antes._

_El pelinegro se quitó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, se arrodillo desnudo a su lado. Usagi ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo ¡Era muy grande! ¿Cómo iba a entrar en ella? ¿La lastimaría? Emitiendo un gemido Mamoru la beso haciendo que dejara de pensar, se separó de ella nuevamente. En esa posición Mamoru podía ver todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, el tiempo había curado muy poco. Pero extrañamente no sentía vergüenza, ni miedo ante su mirada._

_Mamoru descendió sobre ella y lo sintió por todo el cuerpo. Lo sintió entre las piernas, deslizándose hacia su entrada más secreta, exigiendo pasar. Le cubrió los senos mientras le succionaba los pezones y la acariciaba. Ella trató de tomar aire cuando sintió que unos dedos se adentraban hacia su interior. La sedujo mientras le lamía y le acariciaba el cuerpo. Usagi gritó y arqueó la espalda ante aquella oleada de placer. Usagi sintió que se hundía, que algo dentro de ella hacia explosión. Gritó el nombre de Mamoru y él se movió y se colocó con movimiento rápido antes deponer un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y posicionarse entre sus piernas. La penetró con un único y brusco movimiento. Usagi sintió una punzada de dolor agudo, y oyó cómo él tomaba aire al romper aquella inesperada barrera en su interior._

__Dios, eres tan estrecha_ gimió mientras Usagi contenía las lágrimas._

_La rubia cerro los ojos y aspiro con fuerza al sentirlo salir de ella e introducirse de nuevo lentamente. Usagi se preparó para sentir de nuevo dolor pero mientras él se movía lentamente en su interior la sorprendió una nueva sensación que se situaba por encima del dolor la llenó profundamente. Con cada embestida se introducía más, los últimos vestigios de dolor desaparecieron y la tensión que se le acumulaba en la parte inferior del vientre empezó a crecer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó las caderas para recibir cada embestida. Era muy grande, muy duro, y gritó al sentir un placer tan intenso que casi parecía que iba a morir. _

_Cuando ella volvió en sí unos instantes más tarde se encontró acurrucada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Mamoru, envuelta en el poderoso refugio de sus brazos. Lo miró con asombro, él dormía plácidamente y por un momento se permitió soñar que eran una pareja y que la amaba._

_..._

_ ¿Y saliste así nada más?_ pregunto sorprendida cuando Usagi termino de contarle lo sucedido.

_No podía quedarme ahí, su compañero podría llegar y ver lo que había pasado_ dijo sonrojada, solamente le conto lo básico a Mina.

_ Lo hubieras despertado_ dijo_ ¿Has hablado con él?

Usagi negó con la cabeza, la ocasión que se lo encontró después de esa noche Mamoru la saludo como si nada. Al parecer no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

_Me dio pena, pensé que esa noche quedaría como un lindo recuerdo_ encogió los hombros_ No quería que él me humillara.

_ Pues vaya recuerdito_ miro su vientre plano aun_ ¿Pero porque humillarte?

_Mina sabes bien a lo que me refiero_ hizo el rostro a un lado.

_ Aun así debiste hablar con el_ insistió_ No creo que no recuerde absolutamente nada_ le acaricio su pelo. Usagi vivía con la cruz de ser hija de Neherenia.

_No quise averiguar, me daba pena.

_Pues tendrás que decirle y hacerle saber que tendrán un bebe_ miro a su amiga que nerviosa retorcía las manos sobre su regazo.

_ En un mes terminaremos el instituto, veré si mi embarazo no perjudica mi beca_ contuvo las lágrimas, no ganaba nada con llorar_ Si todo sale bien me iré de aquí sin que nadie sepa nada.

_ ¿Y dejaras que tu bebe crezca sin un padre, por tus miedos?_ pregunto enojada_ Eso no es justo, ni para ti, ni para ese niño_ se levantó enfadada ante la actitud de Usagi_ Debes decirle y que te ayude.

_ ¡No quiero obligarlo a nada!_ la miro entre las lágrimas que ya se formaban en sus ojos_ El no recuerda, tal vez no quiere recordar ¿Quién querría hacerlo? ¡Soy la hija de la prostituta del pueblo! Ya sabes de tal madre, tal hija_ dijo con amargura.

_ ¡Cállate, Usagi!_ Mina se contuvo de darle una bofetada_ Sabes que no eres como ella.

_ ¿Quién lo dice? Mírame, me acosté con un hombre totalmente ebrio_ dijo con brusquedad.

_Pues ni tanto_ dijo irónicamente_ Mira, sabes bien que no eres como Neherenia_ trato de calmarla, sabía que Usagi sufría mucho cuando era señalada de esa manera_ No dejes que la gente influya en tus decisiones y más cuando un ser inocente está involucrado. Piensa en lo mejor para ese bebe, no es necesario que te cases con él. _ Noto como se relajaba, asimilando sus palabras_ Simplemente que sepa que será padre, si él decide ayudarte pues que bien…si no lo mandas al diablo. Yo te ayudare y sabes que mi madre también lo hará.

Usagi miro agradecida a su amiga, sabía que tenía razón. No podía negarle a su bebe el derecho de conocer a su padre, a que conviviera con él. Ella no podría hacerle eso a su hijo, vivir señalado durante su vida.

_Hablare con Mamoru el sábado_ dijo_ Ese día parece que viene al pueblo.

_Si, intentado conquistar una chica_ Mina sonrió. Los intentos del pelinegro por hacerlo eran la comidilla del pueblo, siempre había un accidente cuando eso sucedía.

_ ¡Mina!_ le molestaba que se rieran de él. Pero más le dolía ver que Mamoru nunca hizo algún intento con ella. Eso la hacía pensar en el rechazo del pelinegro ante la noticia que tenía que darle.

_Lo siento_ miro el rostro de Usagi.

_Mejor hagamos el proyecto, sabes bien que lo tenemos que entregar el viernes_ saco sus apuntes de su bolso.

_Aún faltan tres días para eso_ se dejó caer en la cama_ Estoy tan cansada.

_Olvídalo_ le aventó un cojín al ver que cerraba los ojos_ Eso dices siempre y terminas conectada al internet.

_Bueno, trato de informarme sobre lo que sucede_ sonrió.

Usagi sacudió la cabeza y se rio. Mina era todo un caso.

Los días pasaron y el sábado llego como cualquier otro día. Mina y Usagi caminaban sobre la calle principal, ya era un poco tarde.

_ Tal vez hoy no venga_ miro hacia el otro lado de la calle.

_No, el vendrá_ miro hacia las tiendas _ Mientras dejo veo unos vestidos, tenemos que ver cuales usaremos.

Usagi asintió, con sus ahorros podría permitirse un sencillo vestido. En ese momento ya pensaba que tendría que ahorrar lo suficiente para ella y su bebe. No se hacía a la idea de que Mamoru aceptara su embarazo así simplemente.

_Adelántate_ miro hacia donde vendían helados_ Se me antojo uno.

_ Bien, recuerda que mama dijo que ella nos haría los peinados_ busco en su bolso_ Toma, este cupón de descuento se lo dieron en la tienda, puedes usarlo para comprar tu vestido.

_No puedo aceptarlo_ noto que era un buen por ciento de descuento_ ¿Por qué no lo usas tú?

_Mi vestido ya está casi pagado_ saco de bolso un papel_ Vez, la nota solo dice que me falta una pequeña cantidad y mi mama dijo que ella pagaría esto_ miro hacia la calle para cruzar cuando vio a alguien_ ¡Mira! Es Yaten.

_ ¿Y que con eso?

_Pues que tal vez él sepa dónde anda Mamoru_ la cogió de la mano e hizo señas para que se detuviera la camioneta.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ miro enfadado a Mina una vez que este se detuvo a un lado de ellas.

_ ¡Vaya genio!_ dijo ella_ ¿No has visto a Mamoru?

El peli plateado miro extrañado a las dos chicas rubias, en especial a Mina ¿Qué quería con Mamoru? Ella siempre era medio molesta con el pelinegro. Se le hizo extraño que preguntara por él.

_ Salió_ solo dijo eso.

_ ¿A dónde?_ pregunto ella.

_ ¿Te importa?_ contesto con otra pregunta.

_Si_ se cruzó de brazos, ya molesta con él.

_Mira, salió con la ahijada del señor Albert. Una chica hermosa y educada_ dijo sonriendo. Sin notar la palidez de Usagi_ Así que ya sabes, Mamoru está muy ocupado.

_ Así que salió con la ahijada de su jefe, la cual es muy hermosa y educada_ Mina miro molesta a Usagi.

_Si, eso dije_ miro aún más confundido a la chica ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

_Pues dile a tu amigo que es un idiota, un pedazo de…

_ ¡Mina!_ intervino Usagi_ Vámonos.

_ ¡No! Antes tengo que decir un par de cosas de ese…

_ Por favor, vámonos_ le dijo quedo, mirándola desesperada.

Mina miro a Yaten que ahora estaba serio. Pero al ver a los ojos a su amiga no insistió más, sabía lo que le estaba doliendo las palabras del peli plateado.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Yaten mirando a Usagi. La veía un poco alterada.

_ ¡Nada! No pasa nada_ contesto Mina_ Vamos, creo que otro día veremos lo de ese asunto.

Usagi solo asintió, no quería escuchar más. Mamoru estaba con alguien, una chica linda y educada. Seguramente al ser ahijada de su jefe era alguien especial ¿Sería la primera vez que salía con ella? Tal vez el pelinegro si le había mentido esa noche. Neherenia tenía razón, los hombres mentían solo para poder llevarlas a la cama. Tal vez si recordaba lo sucedido, pero no quería nada con ella.

_ Me voy a mi casa_ dijo. No podría soportar escuchar a Mina diciéndole lo ilusa que fue al pensar que Mamoru era diferente.

_Voy contigo.

_ Mina, por favor_ suplico.

_No diré nada_ le sonrió_ No soy tan cruel Usagi.

La rubia correspondió a su gesto. Mina a veces decía las cosas sin pensar, pero lo hacía sin mala intención. En silencio se dirigieron hacia la casa de Usagi. Ese día Neherenia salía y regresaba hasta el día siguiente en la tarde, así que estarían solas y podrían hablar tranquilas.

Mina miro a su amiga, su silencio la tenía mal. Siempre se encerraba en sí misma, nunca se enojaba o tomaba en cuanta si alguien la molestaba. Eso la desesperaba, no le gustaba que siempre dejara que los demás la maltrataran o hicieran menos.

_ Usagi, debes hablar con él_ dijo ya tranquila_ No importa si sale con alguien o no. El también tienes que afrontar la responsabilidad de esto.

_No quiero su lastima_ las lágrimas empezaron a salir_ Quería que…simplemente…yo… ¡Lo quiero, Mina!

_Lo sé_ la abrazo_ No sé qué le vez en realidad, es un poco guapo…pero se la pasa tropezando casi todo el tiempo, da miedo que en uno de esos accidentes uno salga lastimado.

_ Es diferente_ dijo, encogiendo los hombros. No sabría explicarle lo que sentía, lo que Mamoru le hacía sentir.

_ Tendrás que decirle que estas embarazada_ se separó de ella, a pesar de sentirse mal por ella. No debía dejar de lado que un pequeño estaba en medio de todo.

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_ pregunto alguien detrás de ellas_ ¡Repite eso muchacha idiota!

Usagi se soltó por completo de Mina, miro a la mujer que las miraba furiosa y detrás de ella un hombre que la miraba lascivamente.

_ Estoy…_ su estómago dio un vuelco_ Embarazada.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**Por su tiempo para leer las cosas que se me ocurren al descubrir una historia e imagino que puede pasar algo distinto.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya conteste a todas las que tienen cuenta. Y a las que no, lo hare después de cada capitulo**_.

**SEREDAR GONZALEZ:** _Si, lo se. MI Mamoru en tu adaptación es un hombre que simplemente es perfecto. Pero aquí me robo parte de su personalidad, esa tan tierna que me enamoro...y solo una parte jajaja. Ya veras porque te lo digo mas adelante_.

**_Así que..._**

**_Feliz fin de semana._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando prestada un poco la personalidad de Mamoru en la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru" y una pequeña escena de un episodio.**

**Parte de la trama es mía, con ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_ ¡Estúpida!_ dio un par de pasos y le dio una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

_ ¡No!_ grito Mina, poniendo se dé pie para ponerse entre ellas.

_ ¡Tú no te metas!_ la hizo a un lado, mientras hacía a Usagi ponerse de pie tomándola del pelo_ ¿Quién fue? ¡Dime!_ le grito al verla callar. Su acompañante solo se hizo a un lado y fue al pequeño bar que estaba en un rincón de la sala.

_ Ma…mo…_ tartamudeo ante la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente_ Mamoru_ dijo al fin.

Una risa estallo en el lugar, Usagi miro al hombre que se acercaba a ella. No le caía bien, sus miradas siempre la ponían incomoda.

_ ¡¿El idiota del pueblo? ¡_ pregunto incrédula mientras la soltaba _ De todo mundo, tenías que acabar embarazada de un don nadie y además idiota.

_ ¡No lo es!_ grito. No le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

_ ¿Y qué harás? No podemos permitirnos alimentar una boca mas_ dijo molesta_ Tendré que llevarte a que tires eso_ miro su vientre plano_ ¿De cuánto estas?

Usagi la miro atónita. Jamás pensó escuchar eso de su propia madre, sabía que era mala…pero no a ese extremo. Mina intervino al ver el semblante pálido de su amiga.

_ ¡Que le importa!_ sujeto a Usagi_ ¡Mamoru se hará cargo!

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Casándose?_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

_ Pues claro que si_ dijo Mina.

_ Neherenia, deberías dejar esto por la paz_ intervino una voz masculina.

_ ¡Tú cállate, Hawk!_ se dirigió también al bar, tomo una cerveza para abrirla y tomo una buena parte de un solo trago_ De tanto hombre con dinero y tenías que hacerlo con uno que no tiene ni en que caerse muerto.

_ No me importa_ dijo tranquila Usagi_ No soy como tú, quiero más de lo que tu pides.

_ ¿Lo que yo pido? Querida, gracias a eso comes_ le recordó.

_No me refiero a eso Neherenia_ la miro.

_ Como sea, tendrás que ver quien se hace cargo de ti_ se acercó a su amante en turno_ Así que, toma tus cosas y te me largas ahora mismo_ le trono los dedos.

_ ¡Pues claro que se va!_ exclamo Mina furiosa_ ¿Acaso cree que Usagi estaría con una víbora por más tiempo?

_ ¡Hija de…!_ se abalanzó sobre ellas. Pero el peli rojo la detuvo.

_ Sera mejor que te calmes_ la llevo hacia las escaleras para llevarla a la recamara de ella. Mientras las chicas entraban a la que era de Usagi. Cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y la beso_ Esa energía gástala conmigo, cariño_ dijo mientras acariciaba sus senos.

_Tienes razón_ gimió cuando una de sus manos la acaricio más íntimamente entre sus piernas_ Así la casa será solo para nosotros.

_Aunque podrías mandarlo a la cárcel por seducir a una menor_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

_Usagi ya cumplió la mayoría de edad_ dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba_ Además, no me importa. Por mi pueden irse al diablo los dos. Como te lo dije así la casa será solo para nosotros.

Hawk sonrió mientras la aventaba a la cama y se quitaba la camisa. Era una noche que prometía mucho, pero más que nada podría cobrarse la humillación que había sufrido por Mamoru días atrás. Mientras su amante lo acariciaba recordó lo sucedido…

…

_En cuanto llegaron a la casa principal, una bella mujer salió a recibirlos. Mamoru bajo primero, pero dio un pequeño tropiezo causando que casi cayera. La mujer sonrió, pero no dijo nada más y entro a la casa. Hawk bajo también y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia._

__Eres un tonto_ dijo entre risas._

__ Sera mejor que te calles_ siseo entre dientes el pelinegro. Se despidió del hombre que los había llevado y entraron a la casa._

__Mamoru, muchacho_ una voz fuerte y alegre lo recibió_ Que bueno que estas aquí, tengo un favor que pedirte._

__Señor Albert ¿Me mandó llamar?_ Hawk molesto intervino. El viejo tenía muchas consideraciones con Mamoru._

__Si, pero contigo hablare más tarde_ lo miro unos segundos_ Ve a la cocina y que te den algo de comer_ no le dijo más y siguió hablando con el pelinegro._

_El peli rojo miro como lo llevaba a su despacho. Se dirigió a la cocina y le pregunto a una de las muchachas por la mujer que había visto hacia unos minutos._

__ Es la ahijada del patrón _ dijo la cocinera_ Apenas llego ayer._

__ ¿Y qué quiere con Mamoru?_ pregunto mientras tomaba el plato que le ofrecía la mujer._

__No lo sé y no me gusta andar viendo lo que hacen los demás_ dijo molesta._

_Hawk no insistió. Seguramente era algo sin importancia. Siguió comiendo cuando una de las que trabajaba en la casa entro para decirle a la cocinera que en unos minutos tendría que servir la mesa._

__El señor dice que pongas un plato mas_ dijo la chica_ Al parecer Mamoru comerá con ellos._

__Ese idiota en la mesa principal ¿Con el jefe?_ pregunto incrédulo ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué compartía mesa con los patrones?_

__Si el patrón así lo dispuso_ la cocinera dio órdenes y las chicas que estaban en la cocina se apuraron a preparar todo._

_Hawk espero largo tiempo, para el mejor. Así no tendría que trabajar, lo único que tenía que hacer es dar vueltas por fuera de la casa mientras el señor Albert le decía porque lo había llamado. Lo único que lo tenía molesto es ver que Mamoru seguía adentro ¿Qué pasaba? En eso estaba cuando lo vio salir, miro como el patrón le estrechaba la mano del pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa._

__Me da gusto ver que podrás_ sonrió satisfecho_ Mi pequeña está encantada contigo y al parecer confía en ti._

__Sera un honor mostrarle el rancho_ dijo._

__Mañana entonces nos vemos_ diciendo esto se despidió de él y cerró la puerta._

_Mamoru bajo los escalones y sonriendo se encamino hacia el edificio de los trabajadores. Hawk de inmediato lo alcanzo._

__ ¿Por qué tan sonriente?_ se puso a su lado y camino junto a él._

__ Es algo que no te interesa_ respondió._

__Como si me importara_ encogió los hombros._

__Por cierto, el señor Albert quiere que limpies los establos_ dijo mientras caminaba_ Así podrás ponerte al corriente de tu trabajo, dice que has faltado a varias jornadas en el rancho y que no puede permitir que ningún empleado evada su trabajo._

__ ¡Hago mi trabajo!_ estallo violentamente. No permitiría que un simple empleado al igual que él, le dijera lo que tenía que hacer._

__Yo simplemente te digo lo que él ordeno_ se paró para encararlo_ Sabes perfectamente que es lo justo, bien pudo correrte. Así que tendrás que hacer tu trabajo, yo mismo revisare todo._

_Sonriendo se fue, mientras Hawk furioso lo miraba alejarse._

_Al día siguiente lo vio paseándose a caballo con una linda mujer. Se enteró después de que se trataba de la ahijada del señor Albert y que este le había pedido a Mamoru que la acompañara durante los días que estuviera en el rancho._

_Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero sobre todo rica. Sonrió pensando la manera de acercarse a ella, las mujeres lo encontraban atractivo y las chicas de ciudad a veces les gustaba experimentar con los vaqueros, algo que contarle a sus amigas citadinas. Mamoru no importaba, ninguna mujer lo tomaría en serio al ver lo tonto que era._

_La vio acercarse, el pantalón para montar se le adhería a sus piernas como una segunda piel. Simplemente se veía deliciosa._

__Buenos días_ la saludo mientras se acercaba_ Al parecer su guía no está._

__Aún es temprano_ señalo indiferente sin verlo siquiera._

__ Podría acompañarla, se de algunos lugares muy hermosos_ dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

__ Si te refieres a limpiar el estiércol, no creo que sea muy hermoso_ una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió._

__ ¡Mamoru!_ la mujer fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa resplandeciente._

__Buenos días, Saori_ saludo el pelinegro. Miro de nuevo a Hawk_ Sabes cuál es tu labor en estos días. No provoques que el patrón te despida._

__ ¡Vamos!_ intervino la peli castaña_ Recuerda que me has prometido llevarme a ver como montas un toro_ sin tomarle más importancia al hombre que quedaba detrás de ello, entrelazo su mano con la del pelinegro que le ayudo a montar. Mirándolo con indiferencia paso a su lado, en cuanto volvió su mirada a Mamoru sonrió de nuevo_ Dice mi padrino que eres el mejor._

_Ya no escucho más, furioso se dirigió a las caballerizas. Se cobraría esta humillación, la tal Saori y Mamoru se iban a arrepentir._

…

_Veremos cómo se toma esta noticia_ dijo mientras miraba a Neherenia dormir. Despacio salió de la cama, miro una vez más a la mujer que yacía en la cama y sonrió. Neherenia era buena para un rato, no pensaba pasar su día libre con ella cuando bien podría estar con una de las chicas del bar "Ojo de tigre"_ Mamoru, ya deseo ver tu cara cuando te diga esta noticia_ al salir de la casa empezó a reír mientras caminaba rumbo al bar.

A la mañana siguiente una pareja paseaban tranquilos por el camino que llevaba a las caballerizas. El pelinegro miraba a la joven que desmontaba, le ayudo con el caballo y lo llevo junto con el suyo para que un chico de los que atendía los caballos pudiera limpiarlos y darles de comer. Había sido un día muy entretenido, pero ya era algo tarde y tenía que partir temprano para estar a tiempo en el rodeo que se celebraba a unas horas del pueblo "Cristal de Plata"

_Ha sido muy divertido pasar estos días contigo_ le sonrió, mientras caminaban hacia la casa principal.

_ Siento mucho lo de algunos accidentes_ se sonrojo. Habían sido varios y en cada uno de ellos la cantarina risa de Saori estaba presente.

_ ¿Nos veremos mañana?_ pregunto ansiosa.

_No, tengo que ir a un rodeo_ la acompaño hasta la puerta.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Oh, es cierto! Mi padrino me dijo que eras uno de los mejores en los torneos_ lo miro interesada_ Sabes, mis amigas dicen que los vaqueros se ven muy sexis en esos lugares ¿Puedo ir?_ pregunto de pronto.

_ No lo sé, yo me iré temprano y aun necesitas saber si el señor Albert te deja ir_ miro a Saori. Era una mujer muy hermosa y sensual, había coqueteado un poco con el…pero sabía que solo para ella era un juego.

_Seguro me deja, así que nos vemos mañana_ anuncio sin decir más y entro a la casa.

Mamoru estuvo por detenerla, pero era la primera chica que se interesaba por él y que deseaba ir a verlo. Sus competencias siempre eran lejos de "Cristal de Plata". Le daba terror pensar que un error con sus tropiezos podría costarle los premios que ofrecían en los torneos o su vida en el peor de los casos. Fuera del pueblo se sentía seguro, podía imaginar que no era el tonto del pueblo como muchos le decían. Ahí en el terreno, solo con el toro…era un hombre diferente, seguro, confiado y sobre todo jamás el tonto.

El domingo pasó tranquilamente, como cualquier otro para Mamoru. La única diferencia es que esta vez se había embolsado una buena cantidad al ganar la monta por más tiempo sobre un toro. Saori estaba más que emocionada y al parecer al verlo en ese escenario su forma de tratarlo cambio a un más.

Miraba de reojo la reacción del señor Albert, cuando esta lo abrazaba emocionada diciéndole el miedo que sintió al verlo ahí, pero también orgullosa cuando todo termino. Su jefe no mostraba ninguna molestia ante la actitud de su ahijada y respiro tranquilo.

Pudiera ser que Saori era el tipo de mujer que lo aceptaba tal cual era, pensar en eso lo hizo tomar más firmemente la decisión de comentarle de nuevo el préstamo al señor Albert. Si tenía sus propias tierras y las trabajaba con mucho esfuerzo, con el tiempo podría estar al mismo nivel de Saori y poder tener una relación con ella. Quien sabe, hasta podría llegar a ser la esposa que él quería, una mujer fina, delicada, educada y que estuviera siempre con el…en las buenas y en las malas.

Con este plan en su mente el día termino y se dirigió a su cuarto. En la oscuridad, tendido en su cama miro a la nada. La sonrisa de Saori, sus ojos y su toque no lo dejaban dormir. Cerró los ojos y de pronto la imagen de otra mujer se coló en sus pensamientos… ¡Usagi! ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en ella? La chica era linda, pero…no sabía lo que sentía hacia ella.

Era amable con él, la única que siempre lo saludaba, no daba media vuelta y salía corriendo cuando se cruzaba en su camino como casi la mayoría de mujeres lo hacía.

_Saori_ susurro en la oscuridad. Sonriendo se durmió con el propósito de mañana temprano hablar con su jefe sobre el préstamo. Pero al final sus sueños fueron invadidos por la sonrisa de una joven rubia.

Al día siguiente, la rutina de trabajo empezaba en el rancho "Luna Plateada" un hombre caminaba sonriendo mientras saluda a los demás. Para algunos este simple gesto era porque este se traía algo entre manos. Siguieron en lo suyo, pero pensando que era lo que tramaba esta vez.

Mamoru arreglaba su montura para ir hacia la casa principal. Saludo a los peones que preparaban también sus caballos para revisar el ganado y algunas cercas. Miro a Hawk acercarse y por su enorme sonrisa seguramente estaba listo para una de sus tantas bromas que hacía a costillas suyas.

_Buen día_ saludo a todos.

Los demás saludaron y Mamoru lo miro con cautela

_Mamoru, déjame felicitarte_ de reojo miro a los demás que estaban esperando.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto confundido. Hawk siempre iba directo al grano sobre las burlas que le hacía.

_ ¿No sabes? ¡Por Dios, hombre! _ empezó a reír _ Bueno, según dicen el interesado siempre es el último en enterarse.

_Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y di lo que tengas que decir_ molesto se montó en el caballo.

_ Que Usagi está embarazada_ dijo con una gran sonrisa. Miro como los demás se quedaban quietos dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

_Pues…bien por ella_ no sabía que decir. Esa noticia lo puso incómodo y molesto ¿Pero porque?

_Bien por ti, también. Después de todo eres el padre_ le dijo mientras miraba con atención la reacción del pelinegro ante la noticia.

El rostro de Mamoru mostraba confusión, esperaba que se empezara a reír ante la palidez que seguramente tendría en ese momento. Pero la mirada de Hawk dejaba muy claro que no estaba bromeando. Miro a sus compañeros que empezaron a desviar la mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que ellos pensaban.

Usagi era la hija de Neherenia Naito. La mujer que prácticamente se había acostado casi con todos los hombres del pueblo. Y por ese simple hecho todos aseguraban que Usagi también prestaba ese tipo de favores. Él no lo creía, pero igual no le importaba. Después de todo jamás pensó en una relación con ella, en ningún sentido más que el de amistad.

_Deja de decir tonterías_ serio miro al pelirrojo que sonreía inocentemente.

_No son tonterías, el sábado en la noche se lo dijo a Neherenia_ miro a sus compañeros que de repente se apuraban a preparar todo para irse de ahí.

Mamoru lo miro, bajo del caballo y entrego las riendas de este a uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de él.

_Dile al capataz que me presentare más tarde_ se detuvo y miro a Hawk_ Espero que no sea una de tus bromas.

Sin decir más camino hacia donde estaban las camionetas del rancho. Tomaría una e iría directamente a solucionar esto. No dejaría que nadie le viera la cara, ni siquiera Usagi al querer colgarle un hijo que seguramente ni ella misma sabría de quien era. ¡No dejaría que lo humillara! No de esa manera, no sería la burla ni de ella ni de nadie con ese asunto del embarazo.

En cuanto llego afuera de la casa de Neherenia, con paso firme avanzo. Toco varias veces a la puerta, estaba por retirarse cuando una mujer de pelo negro y medio desnuda le abría.

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos_ ¡No ve que es muy temprano para este escándalo!

_Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con Usagi_ sonrojándose evito ver la semi desnudez de la mujer.

_No está, ya no vive aquí_ en cuanto pudo abrir bien los ojos vio al hombre que tenía enfrente_ Vaya, si es el tímido de Mamoru_ dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a él.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ se alejó un poco, le incomodaba la presencia de Neherenia.

_Se fue a vivir con la señora Aino, ya sabes la peluquera_ le dijo_ Es una muchacha mal agradecida, le he dado todo y me ha salido con una tontería_ miro al pelinegro de arriba abajo con interés. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto, no tenía duda alguna por qué Usagi término acostándose con él.

_Muy bien, entonces me retiro_ hizo un gesto con el sombrero despidiéndose.

_No gustas pasar_ con una sonrisa felina tomo su mano para ponerla en su cadera_ Podría prepararte un café o…algo más delicioso para tu mañana.

_No, gracias_ se soltó de su agarre. Prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí, asqueado ante la actitud de Neherenia.

La pelinegra solo sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Mamoru fue a la casa de las Aino, pero se acordó que a esa hora ella estaba en su estética y que Mina asistía al instituto. Seguramente Usagi también estaría ahí y no tenía caso ir a buscarla a ese sitio cuando lo que quería era tratar este asunto lo más privado posible.

Regreso al rancho y trabajo sin descanso. Pensaba por qué Usagi lo había metido en ese problema. Notaba las miradas de los demás, pero las ignoro. En cuanto atardeciera iría a buscar a la causante de este problema, no dejaría que este asunto se extendiera para terminar como el peor de los idiotas al ser embaucado por una muchachita que ofrecía sus favores a cualquiera.

…

_Usagi, tienes que ir al médico_ la señora Aino la miro con ternura.

_No tengo mis papeles para pedir el seguro médico_ dijo mientras terminaba de secar los platos_ Tendré que ir a casa y decirle a Neherenia que los necesito.

_ Yo te acompaño_ Mina se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras prendía la televisión.

_En cuanto los tengas vamos que apliques para tus beneficios_ sonrió la madre de Mina_ Debes tener un cuidado prenatal.

_ Si…pero…_ Usagi estaba por decirle que tendría que hacerse un chequeo pagándolo ella misma, cuando tocaron a la puerta_ ¿Esperan a alguien?_ les pregunto. Al ver que ambas negaban se encamino hacia la entrada. En cuanto abrió la figura que estaba del otro lado se impuso ante ella_ ¡Mamoru!

_Tenemos que hablar.

Usagi se sentía demasiado débil para oponerse y asintió. Sintió de pronto un ataque de nauseas, pero la sensación se desvaneció. El miedo que sintió al principio al verlo de desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por una ira enorme contra él.

Por comentarios en el instituto se enteró que Mamoru salía a pasear todas las tardes con la ahijada de su patrón. Mientras que ella en esos días se sentía algo perdida sin saber qué pasaría con su bebe y el futuro que les esperaba.

_ Hawk me ha dicho que estás embarazada_ dijo cuando ella cerró la puerta. Al ver que no lo negaba continuo_ Dice también que es mío ¿Es eso cierto?_ pregunto.

Ella lo miro atónita mientras palidecía, entendía que no recordara esa noche. Pero que le preguntara si era su hijo le dejaba en claro lo que pensaba de ella. Lo mismo que pensaban los demás, sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho asimilo de pronto que Mamoru nunca la vio más que como la hija de Neherenia, la hija de la prostituta del pueblo.

_ Sí, es tuyo_ lo miro_ No por tener la madre que tengo significa que sea igual que ella. Pensé que lo sabias.

_Lo siento_ se disculpó_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ pregunto impaciente, sin ocultar la molestia en su voz.

Usagi cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no porque tuviera frío, sino en un gesto instintivo de protección hacia la pequeña vida que se albergaba en ella. Sabía que Mamoru no recibiría con mucho agrado la noticia, pero no pensó oír en su tono de voz un toque de amargura y molestia.

_Nada, no quiero que te sientas atado a un compromiso que se nota no es de tu agrado_ señalo_ Me las arreglare yo sola_ Mamoru la miro pensativo y con angustia vio que no había ningún cambio en el. Tal vez se alegrara, se daría la media vuelta y regresaría a sus paseos con la ahijada de su patrón.

El pelinegro seguía callado, empezó a recordar esa noche, estaba completamente ebrio. Un auto deteniéndose a su lado, la imagen de Usagi sonriéndole…destellos de imágenes pasaron frente a el: una piel pálida y suave, el rechinar de su cama mientras se movía, gemidos, un jadeo de dolor, un intenso placer y después…la oscuridad. ¡Maldición! Grito por dentro. Todo se revolvió en su cabeza y simplemente pensó que había soñado con esa mujer, una desconocida que le brindaba calidez de un hogar y un sinfín de promesas

_ Quiero que te cases conmigo_ dijo de pronto.

_ ¡No!_ le grito.

Mamoru se acercó a ella al verla palidecer.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ la señora Aino pregunto al salir y verlos_ Buenas noches, Mamoru.

_Señora_ saludo jugueteando con el sombrero en la mano y balanceándose de un pie al otro, estaba muy nervioso. Noto que Mina salía detrás de ella y lo miraba con reproche._ Mina _ le saludo.

_Sera mejor que entren_ sugirió la señora Aino_ Esta un poco fresco.

_Sí, creo que Usagi no se siente bien_ trato de tomarla del brazo, pero la rubia lo evito.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas? _ pregunto con ironía Mina_ Mientras ella anda quebrándose la cabeza para ver que hacer, tú te diviertes de lo lindo con la tonta ahijada de tu jefe.

_ ¡Mina!_ gritaron Usagi y su madre.

_ Es cierto_ las miro molesta.

Mamoru entro detrás de ellas sin querer tropezó con la alfombra y lucho para mantener el equilibrio, al hacerlo se sostuvo de una pequeña mesa y el jarrón que tenía esta encima comenzó a tambalearse. Mina atrapo el jarrón justo cuando caía y suspiro de alivio al ver que lo conseguía.

_Lo siento…no vi…_ su rostro se puso rojo_ Quiero decir…

_No importa_ dijo la señora Aino y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

_Mientras no rompas nada mientras estés aquí_ Mina lo miro molesta_ No contamos con seguro de desastre Mamoru.

_Hija, lo mejor es que los dejemos solos_ la tomo de la mano y se la llevo. Mina se volvió un poco antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta que dirigía hacia el comedor, levanto el puño mirando directamente al pelinegro…su amenaza era clara.

_ No dejare que mi hijo nazca como ilegitimo_ dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos, la cogió por los hombros con violencia y la miro con odio_ Mi hijo no llevara esa carga.

Usagi se sintió débil y cansada, sabía que Mamoru no deseaba ese matrimonio. Pero por el bien del bebe que crecía en ella lo haría. De pronto sintió un alivio al compartir la responsabilidad y podrían intentarlo por el bien del bebe para que naciera en un hogar. Miro a pelinegro resignada, no tenía otra opción.

_Nos casaremos_ se sentó en uno de los sillones_ Pero después de mi graduación

_Creo que cuanto antes mejor ¿Cuándo es eso?_ pregunto mientras permanecía aun de pie.

_Dentro de dos semanas.

_ ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?_ miro su vientre aun plano.

_Más de un mes_ lo miro enojada ¿Acaso no sabía contar? Solo fue una noche que pasaron juntos.

_ ¿No has ido a un médico?_ pregunto.

_No, hacerlo hubiera provocado que todo mundo se enterara y quería más tiempo para saber con exactitud que debía hacer_ miro sus manos que mantenía en su regazo. Con pena entendía su actitud.

_Necesito todos tus documentos_ dijo bruscamente.

_Mañana iré con la señora Aino y Mina a la casa de Neherenia por ellos.

_ ¿Por qué te saliste de tu casa?_ pregunto confundido.

_Ella me dijo que no alimentaria una boca mas_ no ocultaría la verdad_ Además de que me propuso tomar ciertas medidas para no hacerlo.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ dijo entre dientes.

Usagi encogió los hombros, no era ni el primero ni el último que se expresaba así de Neherenia. Sin atreverse a mirarlo se levantó.

_ ¿Podemos hablar mañana? No me siento bien_ camino hacia la puerta para abrirla. No soportaba verlo así con ella.

_Muy bien, vendré en la noche para que me des tus papeles y arreglar todo para casarnos dentro de dos semanas.

Ella solo asintió, Mamoru dudo un momento antes de retirarse. Incomodo salió de la casa, estaba hecho en unos días Usagi se casaría con él y seguramente daría más de que hablar en el pueblo.

En cuanto oyó sus pasos alejarse, sofoco un sollozo. No quería que la odiara, al menos antes tenía su amistad…pero ahora solo la veía con desprecio.

El enlace tuvo lugar un fin de semana en el registro civil del pueblo, días después de la graduación. Usagi estaba muy nerviosa debido a que el juez hizo un pequeño discurso sobre lo que se esperaba del matrimonio y Mamoru hacia promesas que quizás tenía muy pocas intenciones de cumplir. El beso que le dio el pelinegro no le sirvió de ningún consuelo, pues el contacto fue frio y fugaz. Después fueron al rancho "Luna Plateada" donde el patrón de Mamoru ofrecía una pequeña fiesta para los recién casados.

_Solo será por un par de horas_ le dijo Mamoru al verla cansada_ Muchos irán solo por la comida y bebida gratis.

Usagi no dijo nada, sabía que nadie asistía a esa pequeña recepción para desearles felicidad en su matrimonio. Miro al hombre con el que se había casado, en su mirada ya no había esa ternura con la que la saludaba, ni siquiera un poco de cortesía ante el hecho de que estaba embarazada de su hijo. Sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero cerro los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que no la amaba, no tenía por qué dolerle…pero aunque se repitiera esto una y otra vez, su corazón sufría en silencio ante la dura realidad que tenía por delante.

* * *

_**Mamoru, como te odio! jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, un capitulo mas. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Contestando a los comentarios que no tienen cuenta**_.

**Fer:** _No te preocupes, entiendo. Y pasaste de el enamoramiento al odio hacia Mamoru jajaja. Pero si, tienes razón...se lleva el premio. Pues, no se si sea el peor. Pero si será desesperante su actitud. Espero que te guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar._

_**Imágenes en mi Facebook "Christy de Chiba" por si me gustan agregar también.**_

_**Nos vemos, que tengan un lindo dia.**_

_**=D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando la personalidad de cierto personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mia , con ideas de aquí y de alla.**

_**¡Gracias por su apoyo! Agradeciendo su atención y tiempo para las ideas que se me ocurren.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO.**

_ ¡Te juro que tengo ganas de matar a alguien!_ expreso Mina mientras miraba a la pareja bailar.

_Es solo por cortesía_ dijo Usagi mirándolos también_ Saori es ahijada del señor Garajan y es quien nos ha ofrecido esta fiesta.

_ ¿Y eso le da derecho a bailar prácticamente toda la noche con el novio?_ miro a su amiga que se mostraba tranquila ante el hecho de que otra mujer bailara en esos momentos con su recién esposo.

Usagi no dijo nada, miro a los invitados que evitaban mirarla y si lo hacían era con un aire de lastima. Cuando empezó el festejo, las risitas y las tenues pláticas hablaban sobre la manera que engatuso a Mamoru, luego a decir que se merecía que este la tratara con cierta indiferencia. Pero para este momento todos la miraban con compasión al verla en un rincón mientras el novio seguía bailando y riendo con Saori como si esta no fuera la boda de ellos dos.

_ No se casó conmigo por amor_ encogió los hombros_ No tengo derecho a causar una escena.

_ ¡Tienes todo el maldito derecho!_ dijo entre dientes. Con rabia miro de nuevo hacia donde bailaban los demás_ Ve y dile a esa zorra que mantenga las manos alejadas del padre de tu hijo_ Sabía que al mencionar al bebe que ella tanto quería la haría reaccionar.

Usagi miro a Mamoru y a su acompañante. Pudo notar claramente que se llevaban bien, además de que el pelinegro no sufría ningún tropiezo con su pareja de baile. Saori era todo lo que ella nunca seria: Hermosa, alegre y elegante. La mujer que seguramente Mamoru habría escogido si ella no hubiera salido embarazada.

Pero Mina tenía razón, no dejaría que ninguna mujer le quitara la oportunidad de ser feliz. Si no lo hacía por ella, lo haría por su hijo. ¿Acaso no se había casado por esa razón? No podía tener su amor, pero su bebe tendría ese cariño y no dejaría que nadie les quitara esa pequeña oportunidad por sus miedos e inseguridades.

Decidida se dirigió hacia ellos, temblando recorrió el espacio que los separaba y se puso a un lado de ellos que reían felices mientras conversaban.

_ Disculpa, pero creo que es tiempo de que yo baile con mi marido_ dijo en tono alto y claro para que la pareja la escucharan a través del sonido de la música.

_ Por supuesto_ sonrió con inocencia Saori _ Mamoru y yo platicábamos sobre algunas cosas que me interesan.

_Lo hablaremos luego_ le sonrió despidiéndose de la castaña. Se volvió hacia Usagi _ Bien, bailemos_ dijo fríamente, la tomo entre sus brazos y bailaron sin que este la mirara ni dirigiera la palabra durante la pieza.

Esta vez su paso fue tenso, Usagi tenía unas inmensas ganas de echarse a correr y sacarse de adentro todo el dolor que sentía ante la frialdad de su ahora esposo. Siguió bailando tratando de sonreír hasta que la pieza acabo, Mamoru la llevo de nuevo a la mesa que habían dispuesto las mujeres del rancho para que compartieran los novios.

Mina molesto vio la actitud de Mamoru y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, no iba a permitir que la siguiera tratando de ese modo. Usagi, ni nadie merecía que se humillara de esa manera, estaba ya cerca de su objetivo cuando de pronto un brazo la sujeto impidiéndole llegar a la pareja de recién casados.

_ ¿Acaso quieres echarle a perder la fiesta a tu amiga?_ dijo entre dientes la persona que la había detenido, mientras la llevaba a donde continuaban bailando algunas parejas.

_ ¿Yo?_ pregunto molesta_ Es el tonto de tu amigo que lo está haciendo solito y muy bien por cierto_ dijo mientras furiosa se revolvía en sus brazos.

_Aun así deberías dejarlos solos_ sonrió con esfuerzo cuando la rubia le propino un pisotón_ Un matrimonio es de dos y por lo mismo deben resolver cualquier problema ellos mismos_ sonrió a las parejas que bailaban a su lado.

_Si la lastima…_ cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estaban húmedos_ Te juro que le cortare…

_ Esa boquita_ la interrumpió_ No me agrada que mis mujeres hablen de esa manera.

_ Pues no soy ninguna de tus mujeres_ trato de nuevo de zafarse de sus brazos que la mantenían prisionera_ Además tus novias son peores que yo_ sabía que andaba con algunas de las chicas del bar de "Ojo de pez" y eran mucho más atrevidas y mal habladas que ella.

_ ¿Acaso eso suena a un poco de celos?_ sonrió, mientras la acercaba más a él.

_ ¿Celos? ¿De ti? ¡Ja! Si fueras el último hombre de la tierra y de mí dependiera la vida de este planeta, te aseguro que tendríamos un gran problema_ le dijo.

_ ¿En serio? Sabes, eso me suena a un reto. Tal vez eres de esas mujeres que les gusta el vino, flores y música romántica… y tal vez una noche llena de pasión _ la miro divertido al verla ponerse roja del coraje.

_ ¡Eres un idiota, Yaten!_ le dio otro pisotón aún más fuerte con uno de los tacones de sus zapatos, provocando esta vez que la soltara_ Dile a tu amigo que si la lastima... _ miro al peli plateado que hacia un gesto de dolor mientras brincaba en un solo pie_ dile que yo…_ pensó en sus palabras y se sonrojo_ Dile que hare de su vida un infierno.

Yaten sonrió, al menos no había dicho ninguna grosería esta vez_ ¡Demonios! La próxima vez me asegurare que no traiga tacones_ pensó mientras el dolor en su pie pasaba ya. La miro caminar hacia la señora Aino, platicaron un momento sobre algo para luego ir con Usagi. Pudo notar la tensión en su amigo y el silencio de su ahora esposa, sabía que este matrimonio solamente era por el bien del bebe que esperaba la Usagi.

Mamoru le dijo muy claro que aunque tenía dudas sobre la paternidad de ese niño, pero aun así no podía dejar que la gente empezara a tacharlo de irresponsable además de ser el tonto del pueblo, como siempre lo llamaban algunos.

Días antes de la boda estuvo platicando con el…

…

__Puedes ayudarle, sin necesidad de que te cases_ le dijo. No era justo para Usagi que Mamoru pensara de esa manera._

__Si es mi hijo, no quiero que viva señalado_ siguió arreglando la cerca junto con los demás peones._

__ Sabes que puedes hacer una prueba_ noto que dudaba unos segundos_ ¿Qué pasara con lo que tenías planeado?_ le pregunto al verlo continuar, sin hablar ya del tema._

__Tendré que esperar, tengo que comprar cosas que necesitare para él bebe y amueblar la casita que el patrón me proporciono_ se secó el sudor con el brazo._

__Puedo prestarte_ sabía que necesitaba comprar esas tierras antes de que alguien más le diera al doctor una oferta mejor._

__No, eso tendrá que esperar_ miro a lo lejos_ Lo del bebe es lo más importante._

_Yaten asintió. Pero pudo notar la amargura en su voz._

…

Ahora entendía mejor las palabras de Mina al ver la actitud de Mamoru con Usagi durante la ceremonia y la fiesta. La trataba como una carga molesta y no veía que estaba lastimándola. Solo esperaba que pronto cambiara de actitud, él sabía que Usagi no era como la gente decía. Personas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que simplemente hablaban por hablar sin saber que con sus chismes y malos comentarios lastimaban a gente inocente.

Si Mamoru lastimaba a Usagi el mismo se encargaría de llevar acabo el castigo que Mina pensaba darle. Sonrió mirando a la rubia que lo traía de cabeza. Era su tormento personal, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para poder darle su merecido.

Camino hacia los novios, mirando a Mina que molesta le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. Sonrió aún más…Mina, su pequeño tormento.

.

**Unas horas después…**

**.**

**.**

Usagi miro la pequeña casita de un solo piso. El interior era cálido y confortable, contaba con una pequeña sala, una cocina comedor, dos cuartos y dos baños. Lo necesario para una pareja de recién casados. Era simplemente hermosa, pero Usagi no podía descansar ni relajarse. Nerviosa miro al pelinegro que dejaba sus pocas pertenencias en uno de los cuartos.

_Dormiré en el sofá_ dijo mientras acomodaba unas cobijas en este_ Puedes ocupar tu sola la habitación.

_ Hay otra_ miro la puerta cerrada.

_Esa es para él bebe_ dijo irritado.

_Bueno…yo…tomare un baño y me iré a acostar_ informo y el asintió, indiferente.

Usagi titubeo no sabía si sería apropiado desearle buenas noches. Se metió a la habitación donde Mamoru había dejado sus pertenencias. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su piyama y se sentó en el tocador, toco su cicatriz. La señora Aino le había enseñado como ocultarla bajo el maquillaje, con cuidado peino su pelo y lo acomodo para que no se viera. En eso estaba cuando Mamoru entro a la habitación. Hizo caso omiso de ella, saco del armario una bata y se metió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta.

Usagi se levantó y camino hacia la cama. Ni siquiera se fijó en ella, era como si simplemente no existiera. Sentándose se quedó quieta ¡Dios mío, ayúdame! Imploro desesperada. Deseaba con toda el alma que su matrimonio funcionara. Mamoru salió del baño y camino hacia la salida sin mirarla nuevamente, Usagi dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras trataba de controlar el dolor que sentía.

Los días fueron pasando y Usagi fue más consiente de la prisión en la que se encontraba. Mamoru se iba temprano a trabajar y regresaba ya tarde a la casa solo para cenar, bañarse y acostarse a dormir. Eran pocas las veces que hablaban y la mayor parte era sobre él bebe y la cita que pronto tendría en unos días con el médico.

Mina en ocasiones iba a visitarla y era esos momentos en los que podía relajarse sin pensar en lo que su matrimonio era.

_ ¿Cómo has estado?_ sonrió mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa.

_Bien, he tenido un poco de nauseas pero nada más_ puso la ensalada en la mesa_ Mamoru ya me hizo una cita con el médico.

_ ¿Puedo ir?_ pregunto.

_Iba a pedírtelo, Mamoru no puede ir debido al trabajo_ dijo mientras se sentaba.

Mina no dijo nada, en el pueblo se decía sobre los paseos que aún tenía Mamoru con Saori. Sabía que podía ir con ella si dejara de lado a esa tonta. Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle que dejara esa posición de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa. Pero su madre claramente le dijo que podría alterar a Usagi y en su estado no era bueno para él bebe.

_ Entonces está arreglado, iré contigo_ sonrió con esfuerzo. No quería causarle ningún dolor. Aunque sentía que al ocultarle las cosas solo atrasaba lo inevitable.

Usagi sonrió feliz, era un momento muy importante en su vida y al menos estaría su mejor amiga junto a ella. Mamoru trabajaba duramente y entendía que ahora por él bebe tenía que hacerlo muchísimo más.

Un noche antes de la cita Mamoru la miraba sin decirle nada. La estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa y se tocó la cara ¿No se había maquillado bien? ¿Podría ver su cicatriz?

_ ¿No hay problema si no voy contigo mañana?_ le pregunto el pelinegro.

_No, tú has dicho que tienes mucho trabajo_ le sonrió.

_ Si…tengo mucho trabajo_ sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Dejando a Usagi confundida ante su actitud, pero dolida al ver que había puesto de cabeza la vida de él.

…

Al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa miraba las fotos que el doctor le había dado. Ella le pregunto que si no había problema en hacerse un ultrasonido, sabía que estaba embarazada pero al verlo en esa imágenes y escuchar sus latidos no pudo evitar llorar ante la idea de que pronto seria madre.

Mina solo le sonrió diciéndole que no se veía nada claro en las imágenes más que una figura que para nada era un bebe. Pero Usagi podía verlo, podía sentirlo y simplemente siguió mirando el aparato donde se veía al menos para ella claramente a su bebe.

Mientras caminaban algunas personas la saludaban y le preguntaban si todo estaba bien con su embarazo. Confundida contesto y saludo a la gente que en el pasado simplemente la saludaban con un hola o un adiós por cortesía. Miro a Mina preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que pasaba.

_ Creo que están viendo por fin a la verdadera Usagi_ le sonrió al verla tan contenta. Abrió el auto y abordaron.

_ Por cierto ¿Iras conmigo a la fiesta?_ le pregunto recordando la invitación de una mujer de los amigos de Mamoru del rancho, celebrarían el primer año de su pequeño.

_ No se_ le dijo mientras conducía_ Es una fiesta infantil ¿Qué puedo hacer ahí?

_Acompañarme_ la miro sonriendo_ Mamoru dice que no puede.

_ No puede ¿O no quiere?_ molesta acelero un poco.

_ Mina ¿Qué pasa?_ la conocía y sabía que le ocultaba algo.

_ Tu marido dice que trabaja mucho, pero según he escuchado por ahí pasea todas las tardes con la tal Saori_ dijo al fin. No podía ocultarle algo tan serio.

Usagi no dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podría reclamarle a Mamoru? En los pocos días que llevaban casados el dejo muy claro que ese matrimonio era por el bien del bebe. A ella la trataba con cortesía, más bien como a una extraña.

_ ¿No dirás nada? _ Mina la miro seria cuando aparco delante de la estética de su madre.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le haga una escena? ¿Qué le reclame algo?_ pregunto sin mirarla. No tenía el valor de hacerlo.

_ El mismo te ofreció matrimonio por él bebe que esperas, el hijo de ambos para darle un hogar_ le señalo desesperada. No sabía cómo hacerle entender que no era justo lo que Mamoru le hacía_ Nadie lo obligo, si el mismo lo propuso debe al menos hacer un intento y no tratarte como un juguete que puede dejar en un rincón.

_ Estoy tratando de que funcione, quiero darle la oportunidad de que me conozca_ agacho la mirada mirando las fotos de su bebe_ No puedo culparlo por lo que está sucediendo, nadie lo obligo a casarse conmigo…pero tampoco tenía otra opción cuando pensó en el bien del bebe.

_Si, tienes razón_ le reconoció…pero en parte_ Pero es algo que debe de funcionar entre dos, tu sola no puedes hacer que tu matrimonio funcione si tu marido se la pasa paseándose ignorando el compromiso que el mismo acepto.

_Se lo pidió el señor Albert, simplemente le muestra el rancho a Saori_ recordó que una de las mujeres durante la fiesta de su matrimonio le comento que Mamoru tenía esa tarea.

_ Pues debería negarse a seguir haciéndolo_ se bajó del auto_ Ven vamos a mostrarle las fotos a mi madre. Esta emocionada con la idea del bebe.

Usagi sonrió y agradeció el cambio de tema. Le dolía reconocer que Mina tenía razón, que debía enfrentar a Mamoru y poner en claro la situación en la que estaban viviendo antes de que al final su pequeño saliera lastimado ante el resentimiento del pelinegro.

_ Por lo mismo le dije al doctor Gia que me diera dos_ dijo al fin. Ansiaba mostrarle la foto a Mamoru_ Me gustaría que Neherenia se mostrara diferente en cuanto a la idea de un nieto.

_ Es demasiado vanidosa, él bebe dejara claro que ya esta vieja_ le dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Mina!_ exclamo. Pero luego sonrió, ella tenía razón. Su madre jamás aceptaría al bebe, no solo por el hecho de convertirla en abuela, sino que simplemente ella no tenía la capacidad de amar. Eso era algo que con mucho dolor reconoció desde temprana edad.

Mina siguió su camino y entro al local de su madre. Usagi entro detrás de ella y sonrió a algunas de las señoras que esperaban su turno.

_ ¡Usagi!_ la llamo con alegría la señora Aino_ ¿Cómo estás?

_Estoy bien, el doctor Gia dice que todo luce perfectamente_ sonrió.

_ Y pidió una foto para ti_ completo Mina mientras tomaba una revista.

La señora Aino sonrió y tomo la foto que le ofrecía Usagi. En seguida se las mostro a las demás que estaban ahí y varias empezaron a felicitarla.

_ No se ve gran cosa_ dijo Mina sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de su amiga ante las muestras de afecto de las mujeres_ Pero Usagi dice que es él bebe más bonito del mundo.

_ Y así es, los bebes de uno siempre son los más bellos_ dijo una sonriendo y entendiendo el amor maternal que Usagi sentía ahora_ Me da gusto que estés tan alegre con este embarazo.

_ Y Mamoru ¿También es feliz?_ pregunto alguien. Todas se volvieron y Usagi vio de quien se trataba. Mina se levantó del pequeño sofá donde se había sentado al llegar y miro molesta a la castaña que estaba en la entrada del local_ Es que todo fue tan rápido, según tengo entendido nadie sabía que tenía una relación antes de su boda apresurada.

_ Saori, llegas temprano_ intervino la señora Aino.

_Si, quería hacerme un peinado para la cena que dará mi padrino a unos invitados y necesito ver algunos antes de decirme por uno_ le dijo, pero sin apartar la mirada de la rubia que permanecía callada_ Lo siento, creo que te incomodo mi pregunta.

_No, claro que no_ trato de mostrarse segura _ Mamoru está contento con él bebe_ le contesto, pero se sonrojo al ver que sonreía de una manera dejándole claro que no le creía.

_Si tú lo dices_ encogió los hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mina y tomo una revista.

_ Usagi, vamos_ Mina la tomo de la mano_ Debes mostrarle la foto a Mamoru, recuerda que estaba ansioso por verla.

_ Si, seguramente…está ansioso de ver… a su hijo_ Saori sonrió inocentemente.

Usagi solo asintió y se despidió de las demás. Pero antes de salir Saori soltó una carcajada, Usagi al volverse para mirarla vio que simplemente se burlaba de ella. En cuanto subieron al auto y Mina arranco dejo salir las lágrimas. Miro hacia la ventanilla y bajo el cristal, dejando que el viento se las llevara. Pensando en lo que le dijo Saori y sin tener ya la seguridad de que Mamoru era feliz ni siquiera ante la idea del bebe que esperaba.

"_**Y Mamoru ¿También es feliz?"**_ Simples palabras que le estaban destrozando el alma.

En cuanto llegaron al frente de la pequeña casa, Mina miro a Usagi que permaneció callada durante todo el camino. No quiso decirle ya nada sobre los comentarios de Saori, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con Mamoru y decirle que su actitud tan estúpida estaba lastimando a su amiga.

_ ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?_ le pregunto para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

_ El próximo fin de semana_ dijo sin mirarla aun_ Si no quieres ir está bien.

_ Claro que iré, solo dile a tu amiga que prepare un pastel grande_ sonrió divertida_ Tu comes demasiado y ahora embarazada no quiero terminar sin mi pedazo de pastel.

_ ¡Oh, Mina…eres tan tonta!_ empezó a reír.

_Es la verdad y lo sabes, así que dile eso a tu amiga por favor_ rodo los ojos. Usagi era fan de los dulces y mucho más de los pasteles.

_Bien, le diré_ se bajó del auto y se despidió de ella. Se quedó ahí hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista.

Entro a la casa y miro que Mamoru ya había llegado. Sus botas y el sombrero que usaba para el trabajo estaban donde siempre los ponía. Seguramente estaba bañándose, rápidamente saco el sobre con la foto del bebe y la puso junto con unos zapatitos que había comprado. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa del centro de la pequeña salita y sonrió con ilusión.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y saco la carne que ya tenía lista, la puso en el horno. Había dejado prácticamente todo listo para tenerlo cuando Mamoru regresara a cenar. Miro el reloj de pared y vio que eran las cinco y media de la tarde, era la primera vez que llegaba temprano. Tal vez se debía a que el día de hoy el señor Albert tenía esa cena y Saori no podría andar paseando con Mamoru para estar presente. Sonrió pensando que esta oportunidad de tener más tiempo para ellos serviría para platicar de ellos, para que Mamoru la conociera más.

Pasó más de media hora y puso la mesa, miro hacia la puerta de la habitación. Esperaba que en cualquier segundo apareciera el pelinegro, ansiosa miraba de vez en cuando el sobre y los zapatitos_ Tal vez se quedó dormido_ pensó mientras abría la puerta. Al hacerlo no escucho ningún sonido que saliera del baño, empujo la puerta que estaba entre abierta y pudo ver que estaba vacío.

Con lentitud camino al closet donde Mamoru guardaba su ropa al abrirlo puedo darse cuenta de todo. Retrocedió hasta llegar a la cama y como si fuera una anciana se sentó, empezó a llorar y aunque Mamoru no mereciera sus lágrimas le dolía ver que una vez más ella cometía el error de pensar que su matrimonio podría funcionar.

¡Dios, era tan estúpida!_ pensó. Su esposo había salido, por lo mismo había llegado temprano…ahora entendía la risa de Saori cuando salió de la estética de la madre de Mina, el dolor al saber esta simple verdad la hicieron hundir la cabeza en la almohada, permitiéndose gritar por la impotencia que sentía al saber que nunca tendría el corazón del único hombre que siempre amaría.

* * *

**_Bueno, un capitulo mas._**

**_Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Ya conteste a las que tienen cuenta sus dudas, trate de calmar a algunas que desean matar a Mamoru también jajaja._**

**Gaby**: Muchas gracias por comentar amiga y tienes razón, ni tan tonto Mamoru. Simplemente un hombre inseguro, creo que demasiado y por lo mismo será como será en esta historia. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**_Imágenes en mi Facebook, donde me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba._**

**_Que tengan un lindo dia._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru" pero modificándolo un poquito.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_**Gracias por su tiempo, su atención y apoyarme en esta historia**_

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

_ Me dio gusto que pudieras asistir_ la castaña sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo_ Mi padrino está encantado en que personalmente te hagas cargo de ese nuevo toro.

_ Es un buen semental _ pensó en lo que tendría que hacer con ese encargo.

_ Espero que tu esposa no este molesta _ dijo con inocencia.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ la miro confundido. Ella sabía un poco sobre su matrimonio con Usagi.

_Me la encontré esta tarde en la estética de la señora Aino_ Mamoru le abrió la puerta y salieron al porche de la entrada principal_ A todas les decía que tú eras muy feliz con el matrimonio y con él bebe que esperaban.

El pelinegro solo asintió. No sabía que decirle, tenía que reconocer que estuvo mal contarle ciertas cosas a Saori. Pero se encontraba desesperado ante una situación en la que jamás pensó en estar y no tenia en ese momento a quien decirle como se sentía.

_Sé que eso no es verdad_ prosiguió ella al verlo callado_ Y me da una rabia verla tan sonriente, tan complacida ante algo que a ti no te tiene nada feliz.

_ Un hijo es una bendición_ le dijo por fin_ No importa ya las circunstancias de mi matrimonio con Usagi, lo principal es que él bebe tenga una familia.

_ He escuchado cosas por ahí y he notado que siempre te refieres a tu hijo como "él bebe" o "el niño" ¿Acaso dudas que sea tuyo?_ pregunto mirando su reacción.

Mamoru la miro, por unos segundos no supo que contestarle y aparto la mirada.

_ Es mío, por lo mismo me case con ella_ dijo sin ver la sonrisa complacida de Saori ante esos segundos que permaneció callado.

_Bueno, será mejor que entre_ se despidió ella, pero antes de retirarse deposito un beso cerca de los labios del pelinegro_ Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches_ dijo Mamoru mientras se acariciaba donde esta lo había besado.

Extrañamente no sentía nada. Usagi en una ocasión se despidió de el cuándo salía al trabajo y cuando beso su mejilla, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Rápidamente salió sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de que notara su desconcierto, ante lo que sintió por ese simple gesto.

Ese día estuvo con mal genio y casi salía de pleito con Hawk porque este lo provocaba con algunas indirectas. Cuando se encontró con Saori para mostrarle donde marcaban al ganado, ante la insistencia de ella al notarlo raro le hicieron abrir su bocota y contarle la razón por que se había casado con Usagi.

Empezó a caminar, le haría bien antes de llegar a su casa. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido, en el nuevo trabajo que tendría cuidando ese toro, la llegada del bebe…lo que sentía por Usagi. Sin darse cuenta una camioneta le dio alcance y se puso a su lado mientras esta seguía avanzando lentamente.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto la persona que iba manejando _ ¿No quieres que te lleve?

_ ¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?_ sonrió mientras rodeaba el vehículo y subía.

_No, por fin termine de vender ese ganado_ acelero un poco. Necesitaba hablar con él_ ¿De dónde vienes?

_ De cenar con el señor Albert y sus invitados, unos ganaderos que le han vendido un semental.

_ ¿No le has vuelto a decir sobre el préstamo?_ pregunto. El doctor Gia y su hijo aun no vendían sus tierras. Un día que se encontró con ellos, estos le dijeron que Mamoru era quien hizo la mejor oferta y deseaban que este se quedara con esa propiedad.

_No tiene caso, tengo que pensar en el futuro del bebe y ver que nada le falte.

_ ¿Y Usagi? Solo mencionas al bebe, pero no dices nada sobre ella ¿Acaso no sientes absolutamente nada por tu mujer?_ lo miro con curiosidad. Usagi era muy linda, además de que no era mala persona a pesar de que mucha gente solo la miraba con recelo sin saber nada de ella y juzgándola por los pecados de su madre.

_ La verdad…no se_ suspiró. Estaba muy confundido.

_ Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla, tú mismo me contaste que insististe en el matrimonio a pesar de que ella no quería_ miro que se acercaban a la casa de Mamoru_ Hiciste lo correcto por el bien de tu hijo, pero si sigues paseando con Saori en vez de intentarlo no vayas a culpar a otra persona.

_ Saori no tiene nada que ver_ lo miro molesto. El mismo sabía que a algunos compañeros del trabajo lo miraban mal al verlo pasear en las tardes con ella_ El señor Albert me pidió hacerlo.

_Mamoru, a estas alturas estoy seguro que Saori conoce mejor el rancho que el mismo señor Albert_ suspiro frustrado al no hacerlo entender _ Deja de pensar en lo que pudo ser antes de que pierdas algo muy valioso.

_No te entiendo_ le dijo con expresión ceñuda.

_Si lo sabes, solo que estas tan obsesionado con lo que la gente dice de ti que prefieres no ver lo que tienes enfrente_ al llegar enfrente de su casa freno en seco. Estaba furioso con su amigo_ Ve con tu mujer y mírala bien, conócela tú y no la mires a través de los demás_ le dijo mientras el pelinegro bajaba de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta _ ¡Hazlo tú!_ le grito y arranco, dejando detrás de el a un hombre confundido por sus palabras.

Despacio y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido entro. Usagi se dormía temprano y madrugaba para prepararle el desayuno y prepararle el almuerzo que llevaba al trabajo. Además de que siempre le tenía sus cosas limpias y en su lugar. Nada comparado con el desastre que tenía cuando compartía un cuarto con un compañero.

Se quitó las botas que ocupaba para salir y colgó el abrigo en el pequeño closet de la entrada. Extendió las cobijas que estaban dobladas en el sofá para poder dormir, se sentó mientras se frotaba el cuello, estaba un poco cansado.

Estaba por acostarse cuando vio algo en la mesita de centro, era algo pequeño. En cuanto los puso en su mano sonrió tontamente, miro el sobre que estaba al lado de los zapatitos y lo tomo. Al abrirlo, no pudo notar al principio de que se trataba. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que era. Era él bebe, su niño…su hijo.

Se levantó y fue a la habitación donde dormía Usagi, al entrar miro como la rubia dormía plácidamente. Dejo las cosas que llevaba en la mano en una de las cómodas al lado de la cama.

Se sentó con cuidado para no despertarla_ _"Conócela tú y no la mires a través de los demás"__ las palabras de Yaten lo hicieron mirar más detenidamente a la mujer que dormía y la que ahora era su esposa.

Su amigo tenía razón, debía conocer a la persona que conoció cuando era solo una adolescente, una jovencita que siempre le sonreía y preguntaba cómo había sido su día. No podía negar que se sentía cómodo con ella cuando platicaban unos momentos cuando se encontraban.

En ese tiempo sabía lo que decían de Neherenia, pero él veía la inocencia en Usagi. No creía lo que decían algunos muchachos del pueblo al decir que Usagi seguramente hacia lo mismo, solo que era más discreta.

Pero ahora…las indirectas de Hawk, sus burlas a su costa le estaban sacando de quicio.

Acaricio la mejilla de Usagi y sonrió al verla acurrucarse cerca de él. La rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió medio dormida.

_Mamoru_ dijo quedo mientras una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su rostro.

El pelinegro no pensó más, despacio acercó sus labios a los de ella, que se entreabrieron para recibirlo. Forzando a su cuerpo ansioso a ir despacio, aceptó la invitación de ella. Le acarició con ternura la piel, lisa como el pétalo de una flor, haciéndola gemir y suspirar de una forma que casi lo volvió loco. Ella era toda suavidad y la deseaba tanto que le daba miedo pensar en ello.

_ Usagi, mi mujer…mi esposa_ susurro mientras lentamente entraba en ella.

La poseyó con ternura, lentamente. Extasiado con los gemidos de la rubia, la penetro una y otra vez… cuando todo terminó, Mamoru se acurrucó a un lado de ella, sin soltarla. Se quedaron dormidos con la mano de él sosteniéndole un pecho.

…

Usagi no se podía mover. Abriendo los labios lentamente, descubrió el porqué. Mamoru, con el moreno cuerpo enredado entre las sábanas, le había cruzado un brazo por encima del pecho y una pierna sobre sus muslos. Se quedó quieta para no despertarlo. Era maravilloso mirar a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón. Docenas de emociones la invadieron mientras digería lo que había sucedido_ ¡No lo había soñado!_ Con cuidado se separó de el sin despertarlo.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha, sabía que aún era temprano y tenía que preparar las cosas de su marido.

Mamoru abrió los ojos y se apoyó en un codo al ver que Usagi ya no estaba a su lado. Sonrió con ternura al recordar la entrega de ella. Era dulce, pero tan apasionada a la vez. Se estiro satisfecho y escucho el ruido del agua al caer. Sus ojos brillaron de deseo al pensar que podría acompañarla. Sin dudarlo más se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y miro que Usagi salía ya de la ducha.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, se secaba el cuerpo y tomaba otra toalla para ponerla en su cabello. Cuando tiro al suelo con la que se estaba secando, miro a su esposa completamente desnuda. Pero no fue la desnudez de su mujer la que lo hizo retroceder sin atreverse a entrar en ese momento.

Fueron las cicatrices.

Unas cicatrices largas y blancas recorrían parte de su espalda, estropeando la perfección de un cuerpo precioso. Mamoru salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido después de tomar unas prendas para vestirse, se quedó quieto en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer. No debía darse cuenta ella que la había visto, salió fuera de la casa.

El pelinegro respiraba pesadamente, sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar por contener el grito de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia ante las cicatrices de su mujer_ ¡Por Dios Santo!_ Empezó a temblar. Luchó contra las emociones que lo embargaba.

_ ¡Mamoru!_ cuando alguien grito su nombre lo hicieron reaccionar_ ¿Estas bien?

_Yo…no…sí, estoy bien_ pudo contestar al fin_ ¿Puedes llevarme?_ le pregunto. No quería esperar a sus compañeros que ahora pasaban por el a su casa.

_Sí, claro…sube_ sonrió_ ¿Está todo bien?_ miro el rostro pálido del pelinegro.

_Si, es solo que no dormí bien_ trato de sonreír.

_Bien por ti_ empezó a reír_ Me da gusto ver que hiciste caso de lo que te dije_ el peli plateado siguió manejando mientras silbaba la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Mamoru no quiso decirle nada sobre esa plática. Cerro los ojos y la imagen de la espalda de Usagi lo atormentaba ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Algún accidente? Cuando recién llegaron al pueblo y por primera vez vio a Usagi. Noto que era una niña callada, un poco temerosa de la gente y cuando iba con Neherenia iba siempre con la cabeza agachada…siempre ocultando su rostro.

La primera vez que hablaron él se había caído mientras trataba de charlar con unas de las chicas que iban al instituto con él. Todos empezaron a decirle varias cosas, entre ellas el apodo por el cual muchos ya lo conocían_ "El tonto Mamoru"_ Usagi lo miro tímidamente y le sonrió. Desde ese día, siempre que se lo encontraba lo saludaba. Un tímido saludo que el agradecía porque lo hacía sentir algo que no podía definir…amistad…amor…o simplemente simpatía ante un alma solitaria igual que él.

No sabía que pensar, no podía preguntarle qué le había pasado. El mismo construyo un abismo entre ellos al dejarle en claro que solo importaba él bebe en esa relación. Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada…y eso lo tenía confundido y desesperado.

Usagi salió de la habitación y noto que el pelinegro ya no estaba. En sus manos llevaba los zapatitos de su bebe y la foto, entro a la habitación que sería para él bebe y dejo las cosas ahí. Mamoru había pintado ya las paredes y algunos muebles infantiles ya decoraban el cuarto. Solo hacía falta la cuna, esa según se las daría el señor Albert como regalo a su futuro ahijado o ahijada. La rubia sonrió con ilusión al ver las figuras de madera que Mamoru había hecho para él bebe.

Con tristeza aceptaba lo que su esposo pudiera darle. Mientras su hijo fuera amado por el padre no importaba que nunca la amara. Lo primero y siempre más importante era su bebe.

…

_ ¡Por favor!_ insistió Saori_ Me gustaría ver de nuevo la cría de la yegua que es la favorita de mi padrino.

_Tendrás que decirle al señor Garajan que te asigne a otra persona_ el pelinegro miro a la castaña que se aferraba a su brazo suplicante.

_Pero tú sabes mejor eso_ se acercó más a él, provocando que sus senos se pegaran al torso del pelinegro_ Sabes que me gusta estar contigo.

_Tengo que estar temprano en mi casa_ se puso nervioso ante el acercamiento de Saori_ Yo mismo hablare con el señor Garajan y le diré.

_ Bien, será como quieras_ desistió ella al verlo decidido_ Pero recuerda que me prometiste llevarme al próximo rodeo_ sin decir más salió de los establos.

El pelinegro respiro tranquilo, Saori era una mujer muy insistente. Pero se alegraba que entendiera las cosas. Debía hacer que su matrimonio funcionara, desde hoy empezaría a llegar temprano y llevar una vida en familia con Usagi.

Monto el caballo y salió de ahí. Saludo a los compañeros y se dirigió hacia el área donde los caballos pastaban. Después iría a ver el toro que llegaba esa tarde.

Ya era de noche cuando llego a su casa, miro a la rubia que al entrar le sonrió tímidamente. El también no sabía que decir, después de lo sucedido esa noche pensaba platicar con ella en la mañana y decirle que sentía lo que pasaba con su matrimonio, que quería empezar de cero y conocerme mejor.

Pero pensar de nuevo en lo que descubrió lo tenía con unas ganas terribles de golpear a alguien. Le sonrió de vuelta y avanzo hacia ella. Al hacerlo tropezó con el sofá, al intentar no caer no noto que Usagi había corrido a su lado para sostenerlo… ¡Rayos! Pensó mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros para no caer, la tenía tan cerca que sintió el calor que lo inundaba.

Miro sus ojos, adentrándose en todo lo que su mirada le prometía. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su suave aliento agitado, miro sus labios entre abiertos y los beso. Al finalizar el beso, sonrió al ver a Usagi con los ojos aun cerrados, acaricio su mejilla y noto bajo sus dedos la suavidad de su piel…pero también algo más.

Usagi de pronto se separó de él y nerviosa se tocó donde él lo había hecho. Evadió su mirada y regreso a la cocina.

_ Ya tengo todo listo_ le grito desde el interior de esta_ ¿Quieres que te sirva?

_Primero me bañare_ se asomó, ella aun evitaba mirarlo_ Huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

_ Hice lasaña, se me antojo_ se sonrojo un poco, levanto la mirada para ver si le parecía.

_ Bien, es uno de mis platillos favoritos_ le sonrió_ Entonces deja me baño y nos sentamos a cenar.

La rubia asintió y siguió preparando todo. Cuando Mamoru salió cenaron mientras platicaban sobre su trabajo y el nuevo toro del que estaría a cargo.

_Si logramos que se cruce tendremos buenas crías para el futuro_ dijo emocionado.

_ Me da gusto que te dieran ese trabajo_ miro al pelinegro que estaba orgulloso por la confianza depositada en él.

_ Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo el médico?_ le pregunto.

_El doctor Gia dice que todo va bien_ sonrió_ Le pedí unas fotos, una se la di a mamá de Mina.

_ La quieres mucho verdad_ no era una pregunta. Se notaba que la señora Aino era una mujer que se había ganado el cariño y confianza de Usagi.

_Si, está muy emocionada con él bebe.

_ ¿Y tu madre?_ pregunto. No había asistido ni a la boda, ni a visitarla en todo ese tiempo.

_Neherenia no es una persona de mostrar emociones_ bajo la mirada, perdiendo el brillo en ella.

Mamoru maldijo por dentro, no quería perder esos momentos por una persona que no valía la pena. Trato de cambiar el tema.

_ Me gusto mi foto y los zapatitos_ le tomo la mano que estaba encima de la mesa_ Ayer llegue tarde y…

_ ¿Quieres café?_ se levantó apresurada. No quería escucharlo decir que se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

_Si, por favor_ la miro confundido ¿Acaso estaba arrepentida?

Usagi asintió y se llevó los platos sucios dejándolos en el lava platos. Tomo unas tazas consiente de que Mamoru la observaba, trato de pensar en otras cosas y no ser consciente de su mirada. Por fin el pelinegro se levantó y salió de la pequeña área. Suspiro tranquila y preparo el café instantáneo, una vez hecho todo le llevo su taza a Mamoru que leía un periódico. Le dejo su taza en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sofá de aun lado.

_ ¿Aún no compras el regalo para la fiesta?_ le pregunto para romper el silencio.

_No, aun no_ se le había olvidado.

_Bien, mañana domingo vamos juntos_ dejo el periódico a un lado_ De una vez vemos algunas cosas para el…para nuestro hijo_ dijo.

Usagi asintió emocionada, tal vez sus ruegos estaban siendo escuchados y Mamoru por fin le daría una oportunidad. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no darle nunca la oportunidad de arrepentirse, de mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría.

Una hora después permanecía en su cama, mirando hacia la nada. Cuando se despidió de Mamoru, noto que se ponía serio de pronto. No lo entendía ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Recordó las palabras de Neherenia.

"_**Si alguien estuviera contigo, tendría que tomarte en la oscuridad para no verte y poder terminar sin el tormento de mirar tu horrible rostro**_"

Tal vez Mamoru vio sus marcas, por lo mismo se puso tenso y serio cuando le deseo buenas noches ¿Pensaría que lo invitaría a su cama? Ella jamás podría hacerlo, no soportaría que la rechazara por sus cicatrices.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue durmiendo, pero el rostro de Neherenia inundo sus sueños burlándose de ella, gritándole, llamándola estorbo…y al final…viendo su rostro lleno de furia.

Mamoru se sintió desilusionado por no poder estar con Usagi. Había pensado en ella todo el día, en su dulzura, en su olor, en el sabor de su piel. Se dio la vuelta en el sofá y ahuecó la almohada con rabia _ ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?_ Se sentó en el sofá, frustrado se pasó las manos por el rostro. Se recostó en el sofá y contemplo las sombras del techo.

Un grito agudo lo sobresalto. Se levantó y corrió a la habitación de Usagi. Otro grito atravesó la noche y, a continuación, se oyeron sollozos y una terrible súplica.

_ ¡No! Por favor, no...

Mamoru desesperado acudió a su lado, con el corazón latiéndole de prisa la sacudió del hombro.

_Usagi. Amor, despierta…cariño._ cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación vio y sintió su agonía. Se metió en la cama y la abrazo.

_No, por favor…no más_ su cuerpo empezaba a evitarlo, como si buscara refugio y no luchara contra lo que estaba viviendo en su sueño en ese momento.

_ Usagi, soy yo. Todo está bien… Despierta, nadie te hará daño _ la sujetó con fuerza hasta que ella se relajó y él supo que se había despertado.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras Mamoru susurraba palabras de consuelo. Una vez que noto que se tranquilizaba prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

_ Cuéntame _ dijo cuando ella se calmó y mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la frente.

_No es nada, solo fue un mal sueño_ ella se encogió, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él estaba en su cama.

Mamoru miro su rostro y vio la marca que cruzaba en una de sus mejillas. Levanto el flequillo que no le dejaba ver y apretó los dientes para no dejar salir una palabrota.

_ ¿Qué paso, cariño?_ pudo al fin preguntarle, sin que su voz sonara dura. No quería asustarle, quería que confiara en él.

_ Fue hace mucho_ ella se enjugó las lágrimas con la sábana y respiró hondo_ Tenia unos doce años, mi madre…Neherenia me había mandado a la tienda a traerle unos cigarrillos, pero el dueño del establecimiento no me los vendió por ser menor de edad. Ella estaba un poco tomada y cuando me vio llegar sin nada arremetió contra mí con una vara que siempre tenía a la mano.

Mamoru la abrazo aún más, eso quería decir que esas marcas habían sido provocadas por esa mujer. ¡Dios! Si fuera un hombre ya hubiera salido a matarlo a golpes.

_ No pedí que parara_ la voz de la rubia lo hizo poner atención sin dejar de abrazarla_ Entendí que cuando suplicaba ella se ensañaba más conmigo, me acurruque en el suelo, demasiado débil para protegerme de los golpes, a través de la sangre pudo ver que unos vecinos entraban a la casa atraídos por los gritos de ella y la apartaban de mi lado.

_ ¿Por qué te dejaron con tu madre?_ pregunto con rabia.

_ Neherenia siempre se las arreglaba para que las autoridades correspondientes dejaran pasar las cosas_ recordó todos los sitios donde vivieron_ Por un tiempo estuvimos de un lado a otro, hasta que llegamos a "Cristal de Plata"_ sonrió un poco.

_ ¿Aún lo hacía?_ se separó un poco de ella para mirarla_ ¿Te seguía maltratando?

_ La señora Aino intervino.

_ ¿La denuncio?

_No, ella sabe que los servicios sociales trabajan a veces muy lento y no quiso arriesgarse que Neherenia me tomara y me llevara lejos_ noto la preocupación del pelinegro y se sintió protegida_ La amenazó con no solo ir con el departamento de mujeres y niños, sino también con la policía y el periódico local para poner una foto de ella y mía si se le ocurría llevarme lejos de ahí.

_Es una mujer muy decidida_ le beso la frente donde tenía la cicatriz, suavemente la recorrió.

Usagi sintió los labios del pelinegro, sintió como estos se deslizaban hasta su cuello. Mamoru bajo el tirante de su piyama deslizando la lengua por su piel dañada. Ella lo miro cuando sus ojos se encontraron y a pesar de que debería estar aterrorizada ante el hecho de que sus marcas eran horribles pudo ver en su mirada el deseo contenido de su marido.

Sin oponerse dejo que la pusiera boca abajo y sintió su cuerpo arder ante los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Gimió de placer al sentir las yemas de los dedos acariciándola, el cuello, la cintura, sus caderas.

_ Eres una mujer hermosa_ susurro en su oído_ Te deseo tanto que siento que voy a morir si no te tengo.

La rubia gimió cuando Mamoru beso su cuello. Un gritito de placer salió de sus labios cuando la penetro. La besó, y le acarició con tanta ternura que a Usagi le dio la sensación de que estaban decidiendo algo muy importante con esos detalles.

Pero a pesar del clímax tan intenso que sintió junto con él, supo que solo era algo físico y que lo demás tal vez con el tiempo podría tenerlo.

* * *

_**Antes de que salgan las cazadoras, lo publico jajaja.**_

_**No puedo quedarme sin Mamoru, así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**_

**lis de chiba:** Respira, tómalo con calma y espero que este capitulo te quite ese coraje contra Mamoru. Gracias por comentar.

**aniachiba:** Todo en su momento, cada uno recibirán lo que merecen. En cuanto a su carácter...te diré que en un momento determinado dará una gran sorpresa. Gracias por comentar.

**gelygirl:** Si, tienes razón. Usagi pronto vera que ni su bebe ni ella merecen ese trato. Gracias por comentar.

**_Bueno, un capitulo mas._**

**_Que tengan un lindo dia_**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando un poco al personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mia, con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

_**Gracias por su apoyo, por leer, comentar, agregar y seguir esta historia.**_

_**Así como también a las demás**_

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente se encontró sola en la cama, escucho a Mamoru en la ducha y que silbaba la tonada de una canción. Sonrió feliz, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y abrazo la almohada. Olio el aroma del pelinegro y una dicha inmensa inundo su corazón.

_ Sera mejor que te apures_ la voz del pelinegro la hizo medio levantarse, provocando que la sabana se deslizara dejando sus senos a la vista_ Aunque me gustaría mejor volver a la cama_ dijo con deseo al verla.

_ Yo…yo me daré un baño rápido_ Usagi de inmediato se tapó sonrojándose ante la mirada de Mamoru. Se levantó envolviéndose en la sabana.

_Bien, iré a preparar algo_ sonrió ante la timidez de la rubia. Pero la entendía, con el tiempo le dejaría en claro que no le importaban sus cicatrices ni nada.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar y limpiar un poco la casa salieron tomados de la mano. Le ayudo a subir a la camioneta de Yaten. El día de ayer le había pedido que se la prestara para poder hacer unas cosas. Los domingos por lo regular el peli plateado se encargaba de ir con el señor Albert a revisar algunos negocios que tenía fuera de "Cristal de Plata", asi que no tenia ningún problema en hacerle ese favor.

Entraron juntos a una de las tiendas de la calle principal; una vez que llegaron al centro del pueblo. Usagi miro la ropa de maternidad e ilusionada también la que estaba al lado de esta. Ella tenía unos ahorros y podría comprarse unas cosas para sí misma, su ropa pronto no le quedaría y era mejor tener a la mano esas cosas de una vez, su mirada se desvió al ver la ropita para bebe nuevamente.

Mamoru la observo y sonrió al verla tomar un conjunto en tono amarillo para recién nacidos. Su rostro mostraba la ilusión de llevar en ella una nueva vida. Tenía que reconocer que hasta días atrás se sentía atrapado en un matrimonio no planeado a causa del bebe, pero ahora pensando las cosas de otra manera y reconocer la maravillosa persona que era Usagi sentía que podría funcionar.

Ella era atenta con él, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que se le ofrecía. No le exigía, ni le reclamaba por llegar siempre tarde después de su boda. Siempre lo despedía y recibía con una sonrisa al llegar a su casa. Miro que Usagi tomaba unas cosas más y se dirigía a la caja a pagar, al verla buscar en su bolso se apresuró.

_ ¿Ya terminaste?_ pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera.

_Si, solo necesito pocas cosas_ dijo sin verlo_ Tome dos cositas para él bebe, no pude resistir_ levanto el rostro sonriéndole. Noto que extendía unos billetes a la cajera_ Pero yo…

_ Eres mi mujer_ le susurró al oído_ Así que no digas nada_ beso su mejilla.

La joven que estaba detrás de la caja, una de las compañeras de Usagi en el instituto se sonrojo al mirar al pelinegro. Sonrió tontamente mientras le entregaba el recibo y su cambio.

_Vamos, tengo que ver unas cosas y nos falta comprar el regalo_ la tomo del brazo mientras le ayudaba con las cosas que habían comprado, ignorando a la joven detrás del mostrador que le sonreía descaradamente.

_ Sí, claro_ camino a su lado. Mirando confundida la actitud de su antigua compañera, era una de las muchas que se burlaba de Mamoru y no entendía lo que sucedía con ella.

Compraron unas cosas más y comieron en el restaurant. Mamoru le conto sobre su familia, tenía un primo lejano pero no sabía nada de él. Así que prácticamente no tenía ningún familiar. Le platico sobre el señor Albert Garajan, de la forma que lo ayudo y como lo apoyo en los momentos difíciles de su corta vida.

Usagi le conto muy poco sobre la de ella y el no insistió, presentía que la niñez de ella no fue un lecho de rosas al lado de Neherenia. Esa mujer jamás le simpatizo y mucho menos cuando hacia algunos años atrás, se le había ofrecido descaradamente diciéndole que ella podría iniciarlo como lo había hecho con algunos jóvenes de su misma edad. Él se negó, no podría estar con ese tipo de mujer…no al menos una como ella. Además quería esperar, deseaba estar con una mujer que lo amara de la misma manera que él lo haría.

Miro a la rubia que terminaba su helado, tal vez las cosas pasaron de diferente manera a como las tenía planeadas. Tal vez ahora tardaría más el completar sus sueños, pero sabía que este extra le daría más motivos aun para hacerlos realidad.

Mientras caminaban mirando los escaparates de las tiendas se encontraron con el doctor Gia y su hijo que de inmediato los saludo emocionado.

_ Me alegro encontrarte, Mamoru_ dijo el doctor Gia_ Sobre tu oferta…

_Disculpe, doctor… _ se sonrojo el pelinegro. No era un tema que quería tratar delante de Usagi_ Pero creo que no podrá ser.

_Mi padre ha decidido aceptar solo ese pago_ intervino el hijo del doctor_ Entendemos la situación y sabemos que eres un hombre responsable y de palabra.

_ Así es, creo que ahora más que nunca necesitas un lugar propio y empezar a formar un futuro para tu familia_ el doctor Gia miro a la rubia que permanecía callada.

El día que reviso a Usagi pudo notar sus marcas, cicatrices de golpizas dadas en la niñez seguramente. No podía decir nada ya que eso sucedió hacía mucho tiempo al parecer, pero aun así empezó a averiguar si no había alguna denuncia en contra de Neherenia o algo. No creía que ese tipo de maltrato nunca fuera percibido o denunciado por algunas de las personas que pudieron conocerlas en los lugares que estuvieron.

Platico con su hijo sobre la oferta de Mamoru, ellos no podían seguir manteniendo ese lugar. Ambos decidieron establecerse en el pueblo debido a la clientela que cada uno tendría. El cómo ginecobstetra y su hijo como médico general, les convenía mejor vivir en esa zona que a kilómetros de distancia. Además ninguno de los dos les intereso dedicarse al campo.

Sabían ambos que Mamoru era un hombre serio y que si no podía pagar el total de la venta con el tiempo lo haría. Así que decidieron venderle la propiedad y esperar cierto tiempo para que después diera el resto.

_ Puedo ir más tarde a su casa_ al fin dijo el pelinegro_ Para platicar más a fondo, hasta mañana podre retirar el dinero del banco.

_Por eso no te preocupes, solo dejaremos pactado ciertas cosas y podrás disponer de esas tierras cuando quieras_ el doctor Gia tomo su mano cerrando el trato.

_ Entonces nos vemos en la noche_ se despido de ellos. Miro de reojo a Usagi que permanecía callada, al llegar a la camioneta le ayudo a subir_ ¿No dirás nada?

_No, son tus cosas_ le dio una sonrisa tenue que no le llegaba a los ojos.

_ Son nuestras cosas_ la corrigió_ Es solo que ese asunto pensé que no podría ser.

_Por mi culpa_ desvió la mirada. No quería ver cuánto le afectaba saber cuánto había alterado su vida.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ se detuvo a un lado del camino_ Aun no tenía el dinero completo, pensaba pedir un préstamo pero no estaba convencido_ le explico_ Así que no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

_ Yo tengo unos ahorros_ dijo un poco después cuando el pelinegro retomo el camino hacia la casa_ No es mucho, pero me gustaría dártelos para que cuentes con un poco más.

_No es necesario_ le tomo la mano mientras seguía conduciendo. Se sintió feliz al ver que era una mujer que lo apoyaría_ Lo que tengo es una buena cantidad debido al seguro de mis padres y lo que he trabajado, el préstamo era para comprar unas reses y maquinaria para poder empezar.

_ Yo puedo cooperar con algo_ insistió ella.

_No, ese dinero guárdalo para ti y él bebe_ sonrió mientras le besaba la mano, agradeciéndole el gesto_ Si surge algún problema entonces no me negare ¿De acuerdo?

_Está bien_ asintió.

Esa misma noche regreso al centro del pueblo, donde el doctor Gia y su hijo tenían su casa. Quedaron en cierta cantidad y que le esperarían en el plazo de un año para pagar el primer pago. Ellos no sabían mucho sobre cómo llevar un rancho ganadero, pero entendían que no era cosa fácil. Así que le darían ese tiempo para poder poner todo en marcha.

Mamoru regreso contento y le platico todo a Usagi. Mañana hablaría con el señor Garajan para decirle que en unos días dejaría el rancho y que no podría continuar con el trabajo que tenía asignado. Debía dedicarse por completo a las tierras y los planes que tenía para poder lograr sus metas.

Usagi le comento que podría decirle a Mina que le ayudara con las cosas que podría llevar a la nueva casa. Él podría luego junto con sus amigos llevar lo más grande una vez que dejara todo concluido en "Luna Plateada"

Los días fueron pasando, la señora Aino y Mina le ayudaron por las tardes con algunas cajas. En la casita que les proporciono el señor Garajan dentro de su rancho solo quedaba lo básico para estar unos días. Mamoru le dijo que el día después de la fiesta, ella podría llevarse todo lo demás. Ya después junto con Yaten se llevarían las cosas más pesadas.

Mina llego el día sábado para ir juntas a la fiesta. Aun miraba con cierta desconfianza al pelinegro, pero al menos notaba que Usagi sonreía más y se sonrojaba continuamente ante las miradas de Mamoru. Noto ciertos cambios en ellos dos, los días que estuvo ahí para ayudarle a empacar algunas cosas. Su madre le dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que Usagi y Mamoru se conocieran y vieran que su matrimonio podía funcionar a pesar de las circunstancias en que sucedió.

_ Mamoru nos vera allá_ le sonrió mientras tomaba el regalo para el pequeño Peruru.

_ Mientras no vaya Yaten_ hizo una mueca_ Es medio molesto.

_ Mina, estás loca por el_ miro a su amiga que se sonrojaba.

_No tanto, menos ahora que una de las chicas del trabajo me dijo que paso la noche con el_ bajo la mirada.

Usagi no sabía que decirle, Yaten era un poco coqueto con las mujeres. Mamoru le dijo que su amigo no era una blanca paloma, pero tampoco era cierto que había estado con todas las chicas que decían haber tenido algo que ver con él. El pelinegro también le confeso que Yaten sentía algo por Mina, pero no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

_ Sabes bien que muchas solo hablan a lo tonto_ trato de confortarla_ Yaten tampoco se fijaría en chicas tan tontas que tiene la boca demasiado grande y que lo vean como un trofeo.

_ La otra vez fue a la tienda y estuvo conversando con ella_ trato de no llorar. Le dolía verlo con otras mujeres_ Ni siquiera me saludo, ni me echo pleito como siempre lo hace.

_ Mina…yo…_ no sabía que decirle.

_Olvídalo, solo espero que me acepten esa Universidad_ sonrió con tristeza_ ¿Y qué paso con tu beca? ¿Le has dicho a Mamoru?

_No. Ya no pensé en esa beca, debido al embarazo y lo de la boda_ pensó en la última carta donde le decían que sería bienvenida a la Universidad que había elegido y que esperaban su respuesta_ Tal vez pueda hacer un curso por correo o en línea, pero debe ser algo que me permita estar con mi bebe y ayudar a Mamoru con el rancho.

_ Bueno, vámonos ya_ subieron al auto de Mina_ ¿Y todo va bien?_ miro a Usagi que dejaba el regalo en el asiento trasero.

_ Si, Mamoru es muy cariñoso_ se sonrojo intensamente.

Mina al notar como su amiga se sonrojaba empezó a reír y Usagi también lo hizo.

_ Me alegro tanto por ti, Neherenia debe estar muy enojada_ le dijo mientras conducía. No era lejos, pero le gustaba tener el auto cerca para cualquier urgencia_ Decía que Mamoru era un muerto de hambre y míralo…es dueño de una buena propiedad según dice mi madre.

_Si, le han dicho que ha hecho una buena inversión y el señor Garajan le ha regalado su primer semental.

Usagi recordó el día que regreso del trabajo. Mamoru estaba muy emocionada y sin poder creer que el toro que él pensaba cuidar se lo había dado. El señor Garajan se los dio como un regalo y pudieran empezar su propio rancho ganadero. Aunque Mamoru tenía sus metas claras estaba consciente de que su propiedad no era tan grande, pero estaba decidido en hacerla una de las mejores. Por lo mismo pensaba en enfocarse con el tiempo en la cría de caballos, en especial los árabes.

_ En cuanto esto llegue a oídos de Neherenia me gustaría ver su rostro_ volvió un poco el rostro para mirarla y regreso la vista al camino_ No me gusta decir esto de tu madre, pero tienes que reconocer que también te gustaría ver cómo reacciona ante la noticia de que su yerno ahora es dueño de una buena propiedad.

_ Conozco los defectos de Neherenia_ miro con tristeza el paisaje. Hacia tanto tiempo que sabía que su propia madre jamás la amaría, que nunca sería ese tipo de madre que daría la vida por sus hijos. Por lo mismo amaba él bebe que crecía en su vientre, el jamás desearía cada noche la caricia de la mujer que le dio la vida. Nunca lloraría por desear un poquito de cariño.

_ ¡Mira!_ dijo emocionada Mina, sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos_ Se ve que estará buena la fiesta.

Usagi miro los adornos que estaban en el pequeño jardín delantero. Un brincolin y un inflable también estaban enfrente de la casa. Mina busco donde estacionarse y en cuento lo hizo se dirigieron hacia donde se realizaba el feliz evento. La madre de Peruru salía a recibirlas y las presento con las demás madres, algunas ya las conocía Usagi y se sintió por primera vez parte de un lugar por completo.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y juegos, Mina era la que más seguían los pequeños. A pesar de que estaba renuente a ir, resulto ser que era la que más se divertía. A la hora que ofrecieron la comida poco a poco llegaron los hombres que habían pedido permiso para salir temprano y asistir a la fiesta infantil. Mamoru y Yaten llegaron un poco más tarde debido a que primero fueron a llevar las cosas que le había dicho a Usagi que llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

_ Yo me voy_ anuncio Mina en cuanto lo vio_ Por favor, despídeme de todos.

_Mina, vamos no puedes irte así nomás_ la miro.

_Sabes lo que siento_ miro desesperada hacia el peli plateado que en ese momento saludaba al pequeño Peruru y a su madre_ No quiero que vea cuanto me afecta, por favor Usagi.

La rubia asintió, sentía el mismo dolor que su amiga al ver al hombre que le gustaba ignorarla. Aunque Yaten por lo regular se la pasaba molestando a Mina. Miro hacia el peli plateado que buscaba entre la gente, al verlas de inmediato sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

_ ¡Despídeme de Mamoru!_ se apresuró a irse entre la gente sin decir más.

_ ¿A dónde va Mina?_ pregunto Yaten_ Seguramente va por más pastel_ miro a los pequeños que ya comían.

_En realidad ya se va_ le dijo Usagi. Le molestaba que siempre se burlara o le gritara a Mina.

_ ¿Por qué?_ miro hacia la calle donde estaban los autos estacionados. Sonrió al pensar que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a verla.

_ Porque tiene que irse temprano, tiene que ver con tiempo a que Universidad ira_ le dijo mintiendo un poco_ Tiene muchas propuestas, incluso una en Europa.

Yaten palideció y de inmediato se dio media vuelta. Usagi lo miro extrañada ante su reacción, miro a Mamoru que medio sonreía.

_ ¿Dije algo malo?_ le pregunto a su marido.

_No, solamente le has dado un motivo para hablar claro con Mina_ se agacho un poco y le dio un beso_ Pero creo que tu amiga no se la dejara tan fácil. Y dime ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Ella de inmediato le conto todo, se emocionó cuando le ofrecieron otro poco de pastel y Mamoru sonrió con ternura al verla comer.

…

...

...

_ ¡Mina! ¡Con un demonio, baja la ventanilla!_ golpeo un poco más fuerte el vidrio del auto.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ la rubia al fin cedió. No podía salir con la camioneta enfrente de su auto que le impedía salir_ Mueve tu trasto y déjame salir, necesito ir a mi casa.

_ ¿Es cierto que te iras?_ le pregunto mirándola enojado_ ¿Cuándo demonios mi ibas a decir eso?

_ ¿Decirte que? _ lo miro confundida_ Además ¿Quién diablos eres para rendirte cuentas de a qué hora me voy a casa?

_No me refiero a eso_ se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto de frustración_ Te pregunto sobre lo de la Universidad ¿Es cierto que tienes una propuesta para irte a Europa?_ ansioso la miro, esperando su respuesta.

Mina lo miro sin entenderle nada. Pero de pronto imagino que Usagi le había dicho eso, sonrió un poco pensando hacerlo sufrir.

_Por supuesto_ lo miro triunfante_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara para soportar tu presencia? No seas tonto, tengo mejores metas en la vida.

_ ¡No puedes irte!_ abrió la puerta y la obligo a bajarse.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?_ lo aventó al sentir que la sujetaba con mucha fuerza_ ¡Me estas lastimando!

_Lo siento…Mina… ¡Rayos! No era como lo tenía planeado_ se paseó de un lado a otro. Mina lo miraba más confundida que nunca.

_ Mueve tu camioneta_ le pidió Mina al ver que seguía igual.

_ No puedes irte_ le dijo al fin_ No ahora, no aun.

_ ¿Y porque no?_ le pregunto furiosa ¿Para que la quería? Para seguirle pasando por enfrente las mujeres con las que andaba.

_ ¡Porque te quiero!_ le grito desesperado_ ¡No puedes irte y dejarme!_ la sujeto con delicadeza de los brazo_ Te quiero Mina.

_ ¡Basta!_ se soltó bruscamente_ ¡No jugaras conmigo de esa manera! Me has pasado por delante a cuanta mujer con la que te has acostado, me has gritado y has sido muy cruel conmigo en algunas ocasiones y ahora esto…_ cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar_ No me interesa, así que mejor muévete y déjame salir_ se dio media vuelta, subió a su auto y espero a que el peli plateado lo hiciera.

Yaten la miro dolido, no podía creer todo se le viniera encima. Había salido con mujeres, tratando de olvidarse de Mina por su edad, era ella joven y tenía mucho por que vivir antes de atarla a una relación en la que él quería mucho más que un simple noviazgo pasajero. Le gritaba porque no quería hacer el ridículo y dejar ver lo que en realidad sentía.

Pero con el tiempo fue aceptando que jamás podría dejar de quererla. Al contrario cada día crecía el amor que sentía hacia ella. Una tarde fue a su trabajo con la intención de invitarla a salir, pero al final le ganaron los nervios y se puso a platicar con una de las chicas que le coqueteaban cada vez que se la encontraba.

¿Qué podía hacer? Miro hacia el auto y vio que ella lloraba. No quería presionarla, sabía que tenía que ganarse su confianza y demostrarle que era sincero con lo que le había confesado. Subió a su camioneta y la movió para que Mina pudiera salir, en cuanto lo hizo la rubia arranco. Yaten se quedó mirando como las luces desaparecían en la distancia. Se quedó ahí sentado en la oscuridad, por primera vez se daba cuenta que sus acciones provocarían que perdiera a la mujer que amaba.

…

...

...

Usagi miro al pelinegro, se veía algo cansado. Le diría que mejor ella mañana llevaría las demás cosas y que se fueran directo a la nueva casa. Después de todo era un recorrido un poco largo y no quería que se desvelara mucho y que el domingo lo pudiera descansar. Así al comenzar la semana, tuviera la energía para empezar con el trabajo en su nuevo rancho.

Sonrió feliz al verlo tan contento e ilusionado, estaba haciendo un trato más para poder comprar una camioneta y un pequeño auto para ella. Decía que tenía que tener un medio para moverse por cualquier urgencia si él estaba fuera trabajando. Además de que no quería que se la pasara encerrada en el rancho cuando podía salir a visitar a la señora Aino y a Mina.

_ ¿Entonces?_ le pregunto Mamoru conteniendo un bostezo.

_Vamos a casa, mañana le marcare a Mina para ir por lo demás_ le acaricio la mejilla_ Son cosas que no son muy necesarias.

_Bueno, le diré a Yaten que nos vamos_ le dijo.

_Yo me despediré de todos_ le aviso. El pelinegro asintió y se fue a buscarlo.

En cuanto lo hizo salió a buscarlos, vio a Mamoru hablando con Yaten y este último se veía muy alterado. Camino despacio y cuando el peli plateado la vio se controló.

_ ¿Lista?_ Mamoru se volvió.

_Sí, estoy lista_ le mostro el plato que tenía una porción de pastel.

El pelinegro sonrió. Ahora sabía que su esposa era aficionada a los pasteles.

_ Yo me iré caminando_ dijo Yaten serio_ Nos vemos luego Usagi.

_Buenas noches, Yaten_ se despidió Usagi notándolo muy raro. En cuanto Mamoru arranco y avanzo cierta distancia no pudo contener más la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza_ ¿Es por Mina?

_Si, Yaten la quiere_ suspiro. Era bueno tener con quien hablar de ciertas cosas y sabía que Usagi seria discreta_ Es un poco mayor para ella y cuando empezó a sentir ciertas cosas por Mina se asusto_ sonrió recordando cómo se fue dando cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo_ Ella tenía unos quince y él le llevaba unos diez años, se sentía como un "asalta cunas" decía él.

_ ¿Pero porque la trata así?_ recordó las veces en que se encontraban con el peli plateado y siempre se burlaba de ella o era demasiado cortante con ella.

_ Era una manera de alejarla, por lo mismo anda con una mujer y con otra_ pensó en algunas_ Pero son pocas con las que ha tenido una relación, la mayoría solo han sido amigas con las que ha salido.

_Pues muchas dicen otra cosa_ dijo molesta. Yaten era un hombre atractivo, tenía un buen trabajo bien pagado, era hombre de confianza del señor Garajan…era un buen partido para muchas.

_ Yaten ha tenido cuidado con quien se relaciona_ sonrió al ver la molestia de su mujer_ Pero desgraciadamente ha sido demasiado tonto al hacerle eso a Mina. La hizo creer que la odiaba y ahora que es sincero con ella, no le cree nada.

_ ¿Se le ha declarado?_ pregunto atónita.

_Si, pero Mina no le ha creído nada_ contuvo otro bostezo. Estaba muy cansado_ Esta desesperado y muy asustado.

_ ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?_ le acaricio el brazo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

_Usagi, le has dicho que se va_ la miro de reojo.

_Bueno, solo dije una mentirita_ dijo avergonzada.

_ ¿Entonces no se ira?_ pregunto sonriendo_ Yaten te va a querer estrangular, pequeña.

_Solo mentí un poco_ le sonrió_ Mina está viendo si la aceptan en la Universidad que ella quiere.

_ ¿Pero sus planes entonces son irse de aquí?_ miro serio hacia el frente. Sabía que eso destrozaría por completo a Yaten.

_ Según me ha dicho, si_ le dijo. Tal vez podría hablar con Mina, pero Yaten tenía que conquistarla si en verdad la quería. Después de todo el mismo se metió en ese problema al hacer las cosas de esa manera y siendo tan cruel con su amiga.

_Bueno, dejemos eso por la paz_ Mamoru entro en el camino que llevaba a su nuevo hogar_ Hoy quiero estar solo con mi mujer y no tener en medio los problemas del tonto de mi amigo_ sonrió cuando Usagi no dijo nada_ Sé que el podrá resolverlo, la ama y no dejara que se vaya sin dejárselo claro…luchara por ella.

_Pues eso espero_ se separó de el en cuanto llegaron y se estaciono. Espero que la ayudara a bajar de la camioneta_ Yaten en verdad se vio en ciertas ocasiones como un cretino.

Mamoru empezó a reír, sin que Usagi lo esperara la levanto en brazos.

_No lo hice cuando nos casamos, pero ahora quiero hacer lo correcto_ la beso con pasión_ No quiero que mi mujer diga que me porte como un cretino también_ dijo cuándo separo sus labios de los de ella.

Usagi sonrió feliz y miro hacia el frente de su nuevo hogar. El pelinegro camino con ella en brazos y entraron. Esta era una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos.

…

...

...

Ella extendió el brazo al no sentir el calor del pelinegro. Abrió un poco los ojos y noto que este ya no estaba ¿Estaría trabajando? Se bajó de la cama, se puso un suéter ya que estaba un poco frio. Bajo las escalera y no lo vio ni en la sala, ni en la cocina. Salió al frente de la casa y vio que la camioneta ya no estaba ¿Dónde habría ido?

Encogió los hombros, seguramente Yaten la ocupaba y Mamoru se la fue a llevar. Le marcaria a Mina para pedirle que viniera por ella, tenía que ir por lo demás. Y de paso ir a la tienda para surtir bien la despensa, cuando Mamoru volviera lo recibiría con una rica cena.

Al llegar su amiga esta no le comento nada sobre Yaten. Noto que estaba seria y demasiado pensativa, ella por lo regular era un poco parlanchina. No quiso preguntarle nada, ellas siempre se habían tenido confianza y sabían que a veces era mejor no decir nada si es que la otra no quería hacerlo.

Mina le ayudo a acomodar lo demás en cuanto llegaron a su casa. Hablaron sobre algunas personas y sobre la pequeña fiesta que la señora Aino daría para celebrar un año más de su estética. Noto que sonreía en ocasiones sin ninguna preocupación, pero luego volvía a tener ese semblante triste. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle, pero entendía el silencio de su amiga respecto a ese asunto y lo respetaba. Cuando ella quisiera hablar, estaría ahí para escucharla y eso Mina lo sabía.

Un par de horas después se despidió de ella. Eran pasadas de las cinco y se apuró para tener la cena lista. Pasaron las horas y se asomaba de vez en cuando para ver llegar la camioneta de Yaten. Cuando dieron las ocho se empezó a preocupar, estaba por marcarle al peli plateado cuando sonó el teléfono.

_ Sí, hola_ contesto.

__Usagi_ se oyó al otro lado de la línea._

_Yaten, estaba por marcarte_ sonrió. Seguramente ya venían en camino.

__Si es por la camioneta no se preocupen_ dijo el peli plateado._

_ ¿La camioneta?_ pregunto_ Yo…

__Dile a Mamoru que el señor Garajan me ha facilitado una_ continuo interrumpiéndola_ Así que puede usarla el tiempo que quiera._

_Si…yo le digo_ dijo colgando.

Miro hacia afuera y salió al frente de la casa. Se sentó en el columpio del porche y espero en la fría noche. Espero y espero hasta que se dio cuenta que no llegaría_ ¿Y si le sucedió algo? ¡No! Yaten le hubiera dicho_ pensó_ además decían que las malas noticias viajaban rápido. Él estaba bien ¿Pero dónde? Él no le comento que saldría a algún sitio.

Lejos de ahí el pelinegro dejaba al frente de la casa principal a una sonriente joven. Ella lo beso en los labios mientras sonreía al ver que este se quedaba sin decir nada, no la rechazaba y eso era un buen indicio de que las cosas estaban saliendo como ella quería.

_Nos veremos luego_ dijo seductoramente.

Una vez dentro dio vueltas conteniendo un grito de emoción. Ese día tendría que agradecerle a cierta persona, no le agradaba pero sabía que era necesario para conseguir lo que ella quería. Y en ese momento de su vida lo que quería era tener a Mamoru a sus pies.

Solo era cuestión de dejarle en claro a Usagi que si el pelinegro estaba con ella, era simple y sencillamente por obligación y lastima. Sonriendo subió las escaleras, pensando la manera de que la mujercita de Mamoru supiera lo sucedido ese día.

Tal vez una visita a su nueva casa, llevándole un regalito para el pequeño bebe. Si esa era una buena idea. Sonrió a un más, imaginando la cara que pondría la tonta de Usagi.

_ Sera divertido_ dijo quedo mientras entraba a su habitación.

* * *

_**Bueno un capitulo mas... y si Saori regreso.**_

**Ya a todas les conteste por medio de su cuenta y a las que no...**

**aniachiba:** Si, por fin los dos están intentando que su matrimonio funcione. Al menos ahora Mamoru si esta poniendo de su parte. Alguien pronto lo hará, no te preocupes. Ojala pronto lo puedas retomar, yo también estuve fuera un tiempo debido a mi embarazo y el trabajo. Estaba demasiado cansada y en ocasiones me medio dormía sobre el teclado. Así que con tiempo espero que puedas continuar. Gracias por comentar.

**Gaby:** Tienes razón, esperemos que aquí no sea el caso y logren ser felices. Yaten intervino afortunadamente y Mamoru hizo caso de ese consejo. En cuanto Neherenia, es cuestión de tiempo. Y no te preocupes, si entendí. Gracias por comentar.

**Luisa:** No te preocupes, siempre lo hare. Gracias por comentar.

**Johana:**Thank you very much for commenting and encouraging me to continue.

**Fer:** Del odio al amor solo hay un capitulo, tienes razón. Así suele pasar con algunas historias que nos tienen muy enojadas y en el siguiente llore y llore o riendo de felicidad al ver que por fin todo se soluciono. Y no te preocupes, agradezco que me leas y que te des tu tiempecito para poder comentar.

**Que tengan un lindo dia y nos vemos en el Facebook, donde me pueden encontrar y agregar como _Christy de Chiba._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y a las lectoras anónimas. **_

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Usagi se acostó ya tarde y a pesar de que lo escucho llegar no se levantó. Espero en su habitación durante largo rato, atenta a cualquier ruido que Mamoru estaba haciendo en el piso de abajo. Cuando paso cierto tiempo pudo darse cuenta que el no dormiría con ella. Intento no ponerse dramática y concluyo que simplemente no quería despertarla.

Al día siguiente le preparo el desayuno y el solo le dijo que tomaría café. Tenía que irse temprano para poder comprar el material que necesitaba para las pequeñas reparaciones que ocupaba la casa y algunas cercas de la propiedad. No le dijo nada y continuo con sus labores, acomodando las demás cosas y arreglando la habitación del bebe.

Usagi lo miro por una de las ventanas, tenía días con la misma actitud de antes. Tal parecía que las cosas no funcionarían jamás en su matrimonio. Miro con tristeza que nuevamente Mamoru llegaba tarde, que simplemente cenaba, le contaba muy poco sobre sus actividades en ese día y se iba a dormir. A pesar de que compartían la misma cama, sentía que el pelinegro estaba a kilómetros de distancia, sentía su calor…pero a la vez la frialdad ante su actitud con ella. Cada noche lloraba en silencio cuando notaba que Mamoru dormía por completo, no deseaba su lastima…no ahora, ni nunca.

Mamoru termino con una de las cercas, miro el ganado que tenía en ese momento y que el señor Garajan le había vendido en un buen precio. Además le había presentado algunas personas que podrían comprar luego su producto. También Yaten le platico que pronto se reuniría con un árabe que estaba haciendo negocios en Texas y que estaba interesado en vender algunos de sus caballos árabes debido a que no tendría el tiempo de atenderlos personalmente como a él le gustaba y quería dejarlos en buenas manos.

Esa inversión era en la que tenía sus esperanzas puestas. Tenía ese primer año para poder levantar bien su pequeño rancho, pagar por completo la pequeña deuda que tenía con el doctor Gia y después ver lo de esa compra. Miro a lo lejos, sabía que sería un tiempo difícil, pero podría con ese reto. Además tenía que formar un futuro sólido para él bebe que Usagi esperaba.

Pensar en ella, lo hizo recordar las palabras de Hawk ese día:

**.**

**.**

**.**

__ ¡Mira, Mamoru!_ el grito emocionado de Saori lo hizo volverse_ ¡Ese toro es enorme! ¿Te toca montarlo?_

__Si, es el que me toca más adelante_ sonrió al verla mirarlo maravillada. Se sentía bien ser admirado, tenía que reconocerlo._

__Te viste muy bien en ese caballo_ sonrió. Le tomo el brazo y uno de sus senos quedaba demasiado cerca de su brazo, poniéndolo algo incómodo _ Eres de los pocos que se mantienen hasta el final._

__ Sí, pero es también en ocasiones cosa de suerte_ se sonrojo un poco. Trato de alejarse de ella, no quería que nadie pensara nada malo._

__Te daré un beso para la suerte antes de que montes ese toro_ le dijo coqueta, mirando sus labios._

__ ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Dónde dejaste a tu mujercita?_ alguien los interrumpió._

__Eso no te incumbe_ molesto lo confronto._

__Cálmate_ levanto los brazos, dejándole en claro que no quería ningún pleito con el_ Es solo que me extraña no verla a ella, en vez de a la señorita Saori._

__Invite antes a Saori, me gusta cumplir mis promesas y Usagi estaba cansada para este viaje_ le aclaro. No quería malos entendidos con nadie._

__No te preocupes, no se puede decir nada ya que tu mujer ha jugado sucio al colgarte el hijo de otro_ lo miro fingiendo pesar_ Usagi es igual que su madre y …_

_El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente se le fue encima sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando mal de su mujer. Lo sujeto de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula._

__ ¡Una mentira más y te mato infeliz!_ dijo mientras varios hombres del rodeo trataban de separarlos._

__ ¿Cuál mentira? _ pregunto cuando por fin lo lograron _Solo tú serias tan tonto para creer su versión y demasiado conformista para aceptar a una mujer toda marcada_ le grito mientras trataban de alejarlo. Mamoru tenía la mirada llena de rabia ante sus palabras._

__ ¡Hijo de p…!_ logro soltarse y nuevamente lo derribo. Esta vez dándole un golpe tras otro. Nuevamente los demás intervinieron al ver que Mamoru no se detendría._

__ Mejor cállate Hawk, sabes bien que no nos gusta que nadie hable mal de una mujer_ dijo uno de ellos cuando por fin le quitaron de encima al pelinegro _ Y menos si es la esposa de un amigo._

__ ¿Y eso qué? Simplemente quiero ayudarlo, hacerle ver que solo está haciendo como siempre el papel de un tonto_ escupió un poco de sangre_ El tonto del pueblo._

__ ¡Basta!_ grito uno de los agentes de seguridad del rodeo_ Un solo golpe y ambos irán detenidos ¿Entendido?_

_Ambos asintieron, Mamoru lo vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor. Estaba molesto…furioso…pero sobre todo dolido ante las palabras de Hawk ¿Seria cierto? ¿Quién más podría saber sobre las marcas de Usagi? Ella le había dicho que solo la señora Aino, Mina y por supuesto su madre Neherenia sabían de estas marcas ¿Seria cierto lo que decían? Usagi con el tiempo vendía sus caricias al igual que la madre._

_¡No! Ella no podía engañarlo de esa manera. Usagi era inocente, era tímida y reservada. No podía verla planeando toda esa farsa para poder cargarle el hijo de otro hombre…uno que tal vez estaría casado o que simplemente no quería nada con ella._

__ Mamoru, te llaman por los altavoces_ Saori lo saco de sus pensamientos_

__Si…yo vuelvo_ se despidió de ella._

_Con dificultad pudo ganar algunas pruebas y ganar un poco de dinero con eso. En el regreso camino a "Cristal de Plata" para dejar a Saori en el rancho del señor Garajan seguía pensando en lo que Hawk le dijo. A lo lejos escuchaba a la peli castaña decirle un montón de planes para la próxima vez, pero le dijo que no podría llevarla. Tenía que ser consciente de que ya casi todos sabían que se había casado y no sería bien visto que en vez de llevar a Usagi llevara a otra mujer._

_En cuento estuvieron enfrente de la casa principal, le ayudo a bajarse de la camioneta y la acompaño hasta la puerta. Nunca espero la acción de Saori y simplemente se quedó quieto sin disfrutar el beso que esta le daba._

__Nos veremos luego_ le dijo sin que el respondiera nada._

_Una vez que la puerta se cerró, él se subió a la camioneta dejando que esta vez la duda por completo lo inundara. No pudo subir a la habitación y dormir junto a ella, no en ese momento en el cual tenía tantas ganas de sacarle la verdad a la fuerza. No era un hombre violento y mucho menos con la mujeres… además podía esperar a que naciera él bebe para en su dado momento poder hacerle una prueba. Por el momento tendría que ser paciente y no hacer caso de los chismes, ni de Hawk._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y ahí estaba, viendo a Usagi partir para ver lo de unas cosas que le ofrecían a buen precio y que a ellos les serviría para la casa, Mina se había ofrecido para ir con ella y ayudarla. En lo que ella regresaba podría adelantar y terminar con las pequeñas reparaciones que faltaban. Apuro el caballo y empezó a trabajar dentro, pintando algunas paredes y colocando los muebles que había barnizado el día de ayer.

Salió a revisar el ganado y se aseguró que todo estuviera bien. Limpio el establo y dejo algunas cosas listas para mañana temprano. Era ya tarde y entro a bañarse, disfrutaba el agua en su cuerpo cuando escucho un ruido en la planta baja. Se apresuró para ayudarle a Usagi y Mina con las cosas que seguramente habían conseguido. Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió a la habitación para ponerse la ropa.

_Vaya, ahora entiendo lo que vio Usagi en ti_ dijo una voz ronca.

_ ¡Qué demonios…!_ sujeto la toalla mientras buscaba su ropa.

_No seas tímido_ sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el_ Podemos divertirnos un poquito mientas estamos solos.

_Lo mejor será que salga_ dijo ásperamente.

_ ¿Acaso Usagi te satisface?_ sus labios hicieron una mueca.

_ Eso es algo que a usted no le importa_ le respondió mirándola con desprecio.

_ Así que mi pequeña tiene un defensor_ Una carcajada burlona salió de sus labios__ _Es interesante_ miro el pecho bien formado del pelinegro, las gotas de agua deslizándose por este mismo la hicieron gemir.

Sin decir nada camino hacia la cama, sensualmente se deslizo sobre ella invitándolo con la mirada que la acompañara. Mamoru asqueado ante toda esa escena estaba por sacarla a la fuerza de su cuarto cuando una figura femenina lo hizo volverse. La mujer se volvió para sonreír al ver el rostro de la rubia que los miraba en silencio.

_ Como siempre_ se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia ella_ Llegas en los momentos menos oportunos_ diciendo esto paso a su lado. Dejando a los dos en silencio mientras la escuchaban alejarse y tener una discusión con Mina en la planta baja de la casa.

_ ¿Qué hacía aquí?_ pregunto al fin.

_ No lo sé_ dijo entre dientes. Le daba rabia que Usagi se atreviera a dudar de él, cuando ella tenía más cosas que explicar de su pasado.

_ ¿Acaso tu…?_ no podía terminar la pregunta.

_ ¡¿Tan idiota me crees?! O puede que eso sea lo que piensas de mi_ la miro con rabia. Tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Usagi se llevó las manos al estómago y respiró profundamente, de manera irregular, mientras miraba alrededor. Las lágrimas caían, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Miro su cama, la cual estaba un poco desordenada y el aroma de ella se percibía en la habitación… ¡En su cama! ¡En su habitación! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la lastimaba de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de madre era Neherenia, para hacerle esto?

Un sollozo silencioso sacudió su cuerpo cuando poco a poco se deslizó sobre pared y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, luchando por mantener los sollozos en silencio. No podía permitir que Mamoru supiera que estaba herida, que su falta de confianza en sí misma le hacía ver cosas que no podían ser.

El jamás la lastimarían, no le haría daño de esa manera ¿Verdad? Pensó mientras se ponía de pie, necesitaba dejarle claro las cosas a Neherenia.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, miro a Neherenia que abría la alacena buscando algo.

_ ¿No tienes nada que tomar?_ le pregunto mientras seguía buscando.

_Dentro del refrigerador hay jugo o soda_ lo abrió y saco al jarra con jugo_ ¿Quieres que te sirva, Mina?_ miro a su amiga que miraba molesta a la madre de ella.

_No, será mejor que baje las cosas_ salió de la cocina.

Una vez a solas, Usagi miro a su madre. La vio tomar una soda y se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador. Estaba tan tranquila, como si no la hubiera atrapado coqueteando con el hombre que era su marido, el padre de su hijo.

_ No entiendo por qué lo haces_ al fin le dijo.

_ ¿Hacer que?_ la miro con inocencia.

_ Lastimarme, humillarme… hacerme sentir que no valgo nada_ le señalo.

_Solo estaba jugando_ sonrió divertida ante la actitud de la rubia_ No seas tan dramática, como siempre lo haces_ hizo un gesto restando importancia al asunto_ Mejor deberías preocuparte por otras…o más bien por otra_ le dijo mientras se llevaba la lata de la soda a los labios.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _ pregunto mirando como su madre con toda la paciencia del mundo seguía tomando su bebida. Mamoru siempre estaba en el rancho, desde la mañana hasta la noche trabajaba duro y solo estaba en la casa para comer y dormir.

_ Lo vi en uno de los rodeos que se celebran en Austin y no iba solo, querida_ dijo al fin y arqueo una ceja burlona_ Iba con la que parecer se la ahijada del señor Albert Garajan, una chica muy linda_ sonrió al verla palidecer_ Y no creo que se encontraran por casualidad, ya que partieron juntos cuando termino todo.

_ Usagi, quieres que…_ una voz las hizo volverse. Evitando que continuaran con su conversación.

_ ¿Es cierto que estuviste en un rodeo con Saori?_ pregunto directamente. No quería estar con esa duda siempre.

_Si, le prometí llevarla_ dijo mirando serio a ambas mujeres.

_ Un hombre de palabra_ se burló Neherenia, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus pechos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado_ Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué Usagi no sabía nada? ¿O hay algo que le ocultas a mi querida hija?

Mamoru miro a la mujer, Usagi salió de la cocina sin decir nada. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, exhalo un fuerte suspiro. Sabía que su mujer estaba molesta por no decirle nada sobre su salida con Saori, pero no le vio nada de malo simplemente cumplir con una promesa hecha antes de todo el asunto de Usagi y el.

_Ella llora, siempre lo hace_ dijo Neherenia en voz baja_ Solo que esta vez no soy yo la culpable.

La mandíbula de Mamoru se tensó, sus dedos se apretaron en puños y era lo único que podía hacer. Por más que deseara hacerlo, no podía golpear a esa mujer que tanto daño le había causado a Usagi_ ¿Pero no lo estás haciendo tú también?_ Una vocecita le decía en su cabeza.

_Sera mejor que se vaya_ gruño.

_ Sí, será lo mejor, aquí no hay nada emocionante_ la diversión llenaba su voz. Lo miro descaradamente_ A no ser que ofrezcas algo interesante.

El pelinegro incrédulo la miro ¿Qué clase de mujer hacia esto?

_ Mejor váyase no quiero terminar por echarla a patadas_ entre dientes le advirtió.

Neherenia lo miro sorprendida, pero se recuperó de inmediato. Ya se cobraría los desplantes que le hacía y de paso se podría divertir un rato.

En cuanto la vio salir el pelinegro fue a buscar a Usagi, Mamoru no se molestó en llamar a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y entro, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio que su espalda se tensaba. Una clara señal de que sabía que él estaba allí.

_ Sé que me estoy comportando como un bastardo_ suspiro_ Lleve a Saori al rodeo por que fue un evento al cual ya la había invitado mucho antes de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, tu estabas cansada y pensé que lo mejor era que descansaras.

_No es tu salida con ella lo que me lastima_ se volvió para mirarlo_ Es tu actitud que tienes nuevamente conmigo, me haces sentir que he destruido tu vida y que este matrimonio no es lo que esperabas_ soltó una risilla amarga _ Claro está que nunca estuve yo en tu lista de posibles candidatas.

_ Bueno, tampoco las mujeres se peleaban por estar conmigo_ trato de bromear, pero vio que Usagi seguía igual_ En estas semanas que hemos convivido me doy cuenta que puede funcionar, que podemos lograrlo…es solo que el trabajo y tantas cosas me tienen un poco cansado_ trato de explicarle. No podía decirle de sus dudas sobre la paternidad del bebe que llevaba en su vientre.

_ ¿Y porque no me dices nada? Se supone que somos una pareja ahora_ dijo con sentimiento_ Quiero ayudarte, que formemos un hogar para nosotros, para nuestro hijo.

_Porque no soy bueno con las palabras_ dijo Mamoru, haciendo una expresiva mueca_ Se me da más tirar cosas o caer delante de todos_ miro como Usagi sonreía y más confiado se acercó a ella_ Pero te prometo que tratare.

La rubia asintió y dejo que la abrazara, le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Con un gemido, Mamoru la estrecho en sus brazos profundizando el beso.

_ Sera mejor que baje_ susurro entre sobre sus labios_ Mina está segura muy molesta por dejarla sola bajando las cosas del auto_ sonrió al ver que el pelinegro hacia una mueca de disgusto.

_Bien, solo despídela pronto_ la beso nuevamente_ Quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Usagi salió con una gran sonrisa, no dejaría que sus miedos provocaran problemas donde tal vez no los había. Era cuestión de tener paciencia, de que las cosas fueran dándose poco a poco. Sin pensar más en lo sucedido días atrás fue en busca de su amiga, en cuanto bajo miro a Mina que permanecía mirando una foto. Al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de Mamoru junto con Yaten.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto.

_Si, bien_ le sonrió dejando la foto en su lugar _ Yo soy la que debería de preguntarte eso, bajaste hace rato un poco rara.

_ Neherenia_ solo le dijo eso y miro a Mina asentir, ella sabía muy bien la clase de persona que era su madre.

_ Había tardado en venir para hacerte la vida miserable como siempre_ le dijo. Miro a Mamoru que bajaba y lo saludo_ Hola, mi madre les manda unas cosas_ señalo unas cajas.

_Dile que no es necesario_ el pelinegro fue por ellas para llevarlas a uno de los cuartos del piso de abajo.

_Solo son cosillas para decorar un poco la casa, no son la gran cosa_ encogió los hombros_ Mi madre los hizo en el curso que está haciendo en manualidades.

Usagi abrió una de ellas y se las mostro a Mamoru.

_Son muy lindas_ dijo ella.

_Si, así es la señora Aino tiene talento para la pintura_ saco un pequeño cuadro que tenía un hermoso paisaje y un pequeño niño jugando en el lago.

_En realidad la pintura es de Mina_ Usagi miro la sorpresa en su marido_ La señora Aino hizo el marco y los detalles que se pueden ver sobre este.

_Pues es un objeto muy hermoso, lleno de vida_ observo el pelinegro. Saco otros adornos y saco una lámpara infantil.

_Esa la hizo mi mama_ sonrió Mina_ La pantalla tuvimos que remplazarla ya que estaba destrozada.

_Pues hicieron un buen trabajo_ esa la llevo para el cuarto que sería del bebe.

Mamoru les ayudo a bajar un par de cosas más y pudo notar que eran cosas que ayudarían a decorar en interior de la casa. Usagi le dijo que la mayoría fue regalo de algunas personas y que ella podría arreglar algunas junto con Mina para que lucieran como nuevas. El pelinegro vio la alegría en su esposa al hacer planes con todas esas cosas y lo que podría lograr sin invertir tanto dinero cuando bien podía ella misma hacerlas.

Satisfecho comprobó que tenía razón, bien dicen por ahí "La basura de algunos, es el tesoro de otros" Y al parecer Usagi lo llevaba en práctica. Dejo que ellas acomodaran algunas cosas, sabía que tenían que platicar cosas de chicas, mientras lo hacían fue a preparar un poco de café.

_ Deje algunas cosas listas_ entro Usagi a la cocina, sonrió al pelinegro que estaba comiendo una galleta_ ¿Te gustan?

_ Están muy ricas_ se aventó a la boca el pequeño trozo que tenía en la mano.

_Usagi tiene que saber hacerlas_ Mina la miro _ Si no tendrías que gastar miles y miles en tener surtida tu despensa para que ella pueda comer sus dulces.

_ ¡Mina!_ la miro enojada.

_Solo digo la verdad_ sonrió al ver a su amiga según molesta_ Pero lo bueno es que de pasada puedo comer gratis las delicias que haces._ Mamoru y Usagi empezaron a reír al ver como Mina agarraba un montón de galletas y las guardaba en una bolsita_ Para evitar que engordes, no porque estés embarazada significa que tienes el pretexto de comer por dos.

Siguieron preparando la cena y Mina llamo a su madre para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde, Mamoru se había ofrecido a llevarla cuando vio que ya era tarde para que Usagi lo hiciera. Estaban terminando de cenar cuando el ruido de un auto hizo que el pelinegro saliera, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso me extrañas?_ sonrió al ver el gesto de su amigo.

_No, al contrario estamos más que felices de no ver tu horrible cara_ lo saludo.

_ ¿Qué ha sucedido?_ pregunto al verlo mirar hacia su casa.

_ Vengo por Mina_ le dijo seriamente.

_ ¿Perdón?_ lo miro confundido.

_Fui a su casa y la señora Aino me dijo que estaba con ustedes y que tú la llevarías más tarde_ empezó a caminar seguido por Mamoru_ Dile que si esta lista podre hacerlo.

_ ¿Y solo así? Sabes bien que ella podría negarse_ lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

_Si, lo se_ agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota. Durante los días que trato de hablar con ella, siempre lo evitaba.

_Puedo decir que estoy muy cansado_ dijo al fin al ver a su amigo en ese estado. Estaba pasándola muy mal con la actitud que tomo con Mina para evitar alguna relación entre ellos. Ahora estaba pagando todo eso con el rechazo de la rubia.

_Gracias_ le sonrió agradecido y espero afuera. Nervioso se paseó de un lado a otro, esperando que Mina saliera.

_ Nos vemos, gracias por la cena_ dijo Mina despidiéndose. Al cerrar la puerta de la entrada miro a Yaten_ Mamoru está cansado y aprovechando que estas aquí, te ha pedido que me lleves ¿Espero que no sea una molestia para ti?_ dijo mientras se acomodaba el ligero suéter que traía.

_No, no es ninguna molestia_ le sonrió nervioso.

_Bien, entonces vamos_ lo apresuro al verlo que seguía ahí parado_ Tengo que llegar pronto a casa.

_Si…yo…si vamos_ pudo al fin decir_ ¡Demonios!_ maldijo en su interior. Justo ahora tenía que ponerse nervioso.

En cuanto los dos estuvieron a bordo de la camioneta, Yaten arranco. Parte del camino solo escucharon música en silencio, ninguno de los dos hacía nada para empezar la conversación. Mina miraba hacia afuera sin ver nada en realidad, la noche era muy oscura. Pero era mejor que estar viendo de reojo a Yaten.

El peli plateado de vez en cuando la miraba, no encontraba nada que decir para poder empezar una conversación y luego tratar lo de ellos.

_ Siempre te he querido_ le dijo al fin_ Tenía apenas quince años cuando te vi en tu vestido blanco en ese restaurante que tu madre te llevo para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Mina lo miro sorprendida y se dio cuenta que el miraba el camino mientras seguía conduciendo. Desvió la mirada rápidamente para que no viera lo que le afectaban sus palabras.

_Estaba con alguien con la cual salía en ese tiempo y cuando te vi entrar sonriendo, maravillada por el lugar no puse más atención a lo que ella me decía_ apretó con fuerza el volante_ Quede sin poder comprender que me pasaba, eras solo una niña y sentía unas ganas de ir a tu lado para que dejaras de sonreírle al camarero que las atendió ese día.

La rubia empezó a recordar todo. Su madre la había llevado a ese elegante lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños y se sentía como tan especial esa noche que sonrió a todo mundo. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Yaten estaba en ese lugar, si lo hubiera hecho se habría sentido ridícula al dejar ver que era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así.

_ Al final mi acompañante me mando a volar al ver que no le ponía atención a ninguno de sus coqueteos, ni al hecho que me estaba acariciando bajo la mesa.

_ ¿Lo hacía?_ se volvió sorprendida preguntándole.

_Sí, creo que ella noto lo que causaste en mi_ siguió mirando hacia adelante. Ahora no podía dejar de hablar, necesitaba explicarle por qué su actitud hacia ella_ Porque días después me empezó a acusar de ser un tipo de enfermo por fijarme en una niña que apenas empezaba a ser mujer. Día tras día yo mismo empecé a pensar de esa manera, no podía estar enamorado de una jovencita que apenas empezaba a vivir.

Mina tenía ganas de acercarse a él y decirle que ella también lo quería. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que le dolía siempre verlo con diferentes mujeres y deseaba morir cuando la hacía enojar sacando a relucir que no era nada sofisticada ni exuberante como las mujeres con las que el acostumbraba salir.

_ Empecé a salir con varias mujeres, nada serio con ninguna y en muchas ocasiones solo era para asistir a eventos donde tenía que llevar a un acompañante_ continuo diciendo, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia que lo escuchaba con atención_ Me servían como un escudo y no acercarme a ti para decirte cuanto te deseaba, lo mucho que quería que fueras mi mujer…que me quisieras.

_ Yo te amo_ susurro quedo.

_ Fui cruel contigo_ prosiguió sin darse cuenta de lo que Mina le había dicho_ Prefería mantenerte lejos de mí para dejarte vivir tu vida. Pero ahora que te vas lejos tengo tanto miedo de perderte_ detuvo la camioneta. Sabía que si seguía así terminarían teniendo un accidente_ Me he dado cuenta que te quiero solo para mí, que soy egoísta y quiero que vivas tu vida a mi lado…que si te vas me moriré de soledad porque no tendré tu sonrisa aunque sea solo para reírte de mí.

_ Te quiero_ dijo Mina mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos_ Siempre lo he hecho. Pero eres tan tonto que lo único que hacías era lastimarme día tras día cuando me pasabas por el frente a tus novias, tan ciego para no ver mis lágrimas contenidas para no dejarte ver cuento me dolían tus palabras.

_Lo siento_ sonrió mientras sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas_ Te juro que toda la vida hare lo posible por que olvides lo tonto que fui.

_ Jamás dejare que lo olvides_ le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba_ Me servirá para conseguir lo que quiera.

_El mundo entero si así lo quieres_ beso sus labios mientras con manos temblorosas la abrazaba con fuerza.

_ Solo tu corazón mi querido Yaten_ se separó un poco de el para verlo a los ojos_ Solo eso deseo.

_ ¿No te arrepentirás?_ la miro preocupado_ Sé que te han ofrecido tener tus estudios en Europa…que…

_ No me han ofrecido nada_ sonrió sonrojándose, no quería mentirle_ Usagi te dijo eso para que dejaras de molestarme.

_Pues me ha dado una buena lección_ agradeció. Sin eso jamás habría aceptado por completo lo mucho que significaba Mina para el_ Saber que podría perderte por completo me hizo ver que me comportaba como un idiota al no dejarte ver lo mucho que te quería.

_ Es la edad_ bromeo.

_Seguirás tus estudios_ la miro serio_ No quiero que dejes de lado tus sueños por mí ni por nadie.

_Tenía pensado en ir a la Universidad del estado_ le dijo_ Solo son un par de horas y podríamos vernos los fines de semana o cuando tengamos oportunidad.

Yaten asintió, deseaba que ella lograra sus metas. Que nunca se arrepintiera por no haber terminado sus estudios. Sin decir más continuaron besándose, ya tendrían tiempo para platicar de más cosas. Ahora tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

.

.

Usagi miro a su esposo dormir. Sonrió contenta al ver que nuevamente recobraban la intimidad que tenían antes. Se acarició su vientre imaginando un mundo perfecto donde el padre de su hijo terminaría amándola y que sus nietos escucharían con atención como sus abuelos terminaron juntos.

Aun con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó dormida. Soñando en lo que podría ser, ignorando que lejos de ahí una persona buscaba la manera de separarlos sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Esa misma noche Yaten había pedido a la madre de Mina permiso para cortejarla. La señora Aino solo sonrió, ella sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Espero paciente y trato de aconsejar a Mina, no era nada fácil para ella asimilar que su única hija haría su vida muy pronto, pero se alegraba de que fuera con un hombre como Yaten el cual se notaba adoraba a su Mina.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, Usagi tenía ahora tres meses de embarazo y el doctor Gia se mostraba complacido al ver que el semblante de la rubia era distinto al que tenía cuando empezó su cuidado prenatal. Más que nada podía notar que la presencia de Mamoru en esa cita era la que había causado ese efecto, sabia los motivos de ese matrimonio y se alegraba que al fin funcionara por el bien de un bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Mina y Usagi seguían haciendo algunas cosas juntas. Cada una se ocupaba de sus cosas, pero buscaban el tiempo para reunirse y ayudarse. Mina pronto partiría hacia la Universidad y Usagi aún le decía a Mamoru lo de su beca y de ver la manera de no perderla para continuar con sus estudios. Era un tiempo un poco difícil para su esposo, debido a que estaba tratando de sacar adelante la propiedad.

A pesar de que llegaba cansado siempre tenía tiempo para ella y poder hacer algunas cosas juntos. Usagi veía que sería una etapa dura en sus vidas, pero sabía que valía la pena para que Mamoru completara su sueño de ser el dueño de una prospera propiedad y ella lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Sus estudios podrían esperar, se dedicaría a su bebe y esposo. Sabía que valía la pena hacerlo y que con el tiempo ella realizaría los propios.

.

**Lejos de ahí…**

**.**

**.**

La peli castaña se levantó desnuda de la cama, miro hacia donde yacía el hombre que le ayudaría con sus planes. No le importaba nada, lo deseaba y quería tenerlo para ella…aunque para eso tuviera que soportar las caricias de una persona que no le era muy agradable.

_Vuelve a la cama_ dijo su amante_ Quiero tenerte toda la noche, hacerte sentir que nadie podría satisfacerte como yo lo hago.

_ No hay tiempo_ lo miro con desprecio, pero las sombras de la habitación apenas iluminada por la luna no dejaba ver ese gesto al hombre que sonreía complacido_ Y además tienes que ayudarme primero en lo que te pedí.

_ ¿Para qué? Ese tonto no es nada a mi lado_ señalo molesto.

_Solo quiero divertirme un rato_ se acercó a la cama y le acaricio el rostro_ ¿O acaso no deseas tú lo mismo?_ pregunto mientras lo acariciaba.

_ Por supuesto_ gimió cuando la mano de ella acariciaba parte de su anatomía que lo volvía loco_ Sera como tú digas.

_Bien, eso quería escuchar_ paro de pronto, ganando un quejido de su amante al abandonarlo en ese estado_ En cuanto todo termine nos veremos de nuevo_ dijo mientras tomaba su ropa y se vestía. Una vez que lo hizo salió de la habitación y abordo su auto_ Cuando acabe contigo Usagi desearas jamás haberte metido en mi camino.

Con rabia acelero mientras recordaba el día que se encontró con ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sonrió mientras se acercó a las dos mujeres que platicaban entretenidas sin darse cuenta de su presencia._

__ ¡Buenas tardes!_ las saludo._

_Mina y Usagi se volvieron y sorprendidas devolvieron el saludo. Sonriendo segura miro a Usagi que se le empezaba a notar el embarazo._

__ ¿De cuánto estas?_ pregunto mirando su vientre un poco hinchado._

__ No es por ser grosera_ intervino Mina_ Pero… ¿Qué te importa?_

__Me importa es que Mamoru me ha dicho que no está seguro de que sea suyo _ miro molesta a la chica que había intervenido._

__Es su hijo y él lo sabe_ dijo Usagi mientras la miraba seria._

__ Pues él lo duda_ la miro sonriendo_ Sabes que se casó contigo por ese bebe que dices es de él._

__Es de Mamoru_ nuevamente Mina intervino_ ¿Qué quieres? Mejor habla claro y deja de tirar tu veneno._

__ Dejar en claro que Usagi mintió, que solo uso ese embarazo para embaucar a Mamoru_ noto que unas chicas se acercaban al ver que discutían. Más segura levanto la voz_ ¿Quién sabe de quién será en realidad?_

__ ¡Eres una…!_ Mina casi se le iba encima, pero Usagi la detuvo._

__Mi bebe es de Mamoru_ la miro furiosa_ Sé que buscas a mi marido como una perra en celo, deja de estar detrás de él y dedícate a lo tuyo._

__ ¡Yo le gusto! ¡No necesito seguirlo yo!_ grito con rabia_ Antes de que gritaras que ese bastardo es de Mamoru, él y yo salíamos. _

__Solo te mostraba el rancho_ señalo ella sonriendo_ Deja de ver cosas que no son._

__No solo las veo querida_ sonrió mientras la barría con la mirada_ Las he sentido. No te dijo que me llevo a uno de los rodeos estando ya contigo y que cuando me llevo a casa se despidió de mí con un beso ardiente_ con júbilo noto como la rubia palidecía mientras Mina la miraba con desprecio._

__ ¡Pues solo deja en claro lo zorra que eres!_ dijo Mina poniéndose en frente de Usagi_ Sabes que Mamoru ya es un hombre casado._

__No por su gusto_ dijo mientras sonreía al ver que Usagi seguía callada._

__Es cierto, todas sabemos que Mamoru se casó solo contigo por él bebe_ dijo una chica de pelo verde._

__ ¡Cállate, Sonoko!_ Mina la miro enojada_ Nadie sabe lo que paso en realidad, solo es un asunto de Usagi y Mamoru._

__Es mi asunto cuando esta zorrita se aprovechó de la buena persona que es Mamoru_ se sintió más segura al ver que algunas chicas la apoyaban._

__Mamoru es una buena persona_ por fin hablo Usagi_ Pero no es tonta. No sé qué quieres Saori, pero si buscas quien te caliente tu cama ve al bar de "Ojo de Tigre" ahí encontraras quien te haga el favor_ hizo a un lado a Mina y le dio una cachetada sin que esta la esperara _ ¡Deja a mi esposo en paz! _

_Saori se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Usagi. Las vio partir mientras veía como la gente que empezó a rodearla se reía de ella sin disimularlo._

_._

_._

_._

Acelero aún más. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Mamoru cuando lo fue a visitar, Yaten se encontraba con él en su propiedad y tuvo que dar media vuelta sin que se dieran cuenta que estuvo ahí, la conversación tenía que ser privada.

Sonrió en lo que tendría que hacer para dejarle en claro a Mamoru que su esposa era lo que algunos decían de ella: La zorra del pueblo. Por algunas personas supo a lo que se dedicaba la madre de Usagi y solamente algunas personas decían que la rubia hacia lo mismo. Desgraciadamente esas personas eran hombres despechados porque Neherenia los rechazo o mujeres molestas porque esta les había embobado a los maridos.

Pero con este plan todo saldría como ella quería. Humillaría a Usagi, tendría a Mamoru para ella y podría divertirse en ese lugar tan aburrido antes de que sus padres decidieran levantarle el castigo. Debía tener cuidado, porque si su padrino se enteraba de lo que planeaba seguramente terminaría en un internado para señoritas. Sus padres ya la tenían amenazada, por lo mismo la mandaron a ese sitio olvidado para dejarle en claro que no podía seguir según ellos con sus tontos caprichos.

**Una semana después…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nos vemos luego_ se despidió de Mamoru.

_Mina partirá en una semana_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Le gustaba tenerla en sus brazos y sentir su vientre ligeramente abultado_ No quiero que te canses.

_Solo le ayudare con algunas cosas_ sonrió recibiendo con gusto el beso de su marido_ La señora Aino quiere hacerle una pequeña despedida y anunciar el compromiso de Mina y Yaten de una vez ese día.

_No puedo creer que Yaten pidiera la mano de Mina a solo días de haber empezado un noviazgo_ sonrió recordando lo emocionado que se sentía su amigo.

_Mina dice que lo hace para asegurar que ningún chico en la Universidad se le acerque cuando vean el anillo enorme que le dará_ le dijo mientras se separaba de él y tomaba sus cosas.

_ Hablando de Universidad ¿Qué planes tenías tú?_ le pregunto.

_Pues…yo…_ no sabía que decirle.

_No quiero que dejes de lado tus metas Usagi_ le acaricio el rostro._ Si puedes continuar dime para ver cómo podemos hacerles.

_ Estuve informándome, puedo seguir un curso por correo en lo que nace él bebe_ le explico_ No quiero dejarlo tan pequeño así que hare lo posible por hacer todo en casa.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ sonrió tiernamente. Usagi estaba muy feliz y emocionada con lo del bebe.

_Sí, quiero ser una profesionista_ tomo su mano y la beso_ Pero creo que prefiero primero ser madre y esposa.

_ Sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas_ la abrazo nuevamente_ Para ese tiempo contáramos con dinero suficiente para contratar a alguien que nos ayude.

_No te preocupes_ suspiro mientras lo abrazaba_ Las cosas poco a poco.

Mamoru se despidió de ella. Sonriendo se encamino hacia el pequeño establo para ensillar su caballo. Tenía que terminar unas cosas y esperaba que Yaten llegara pronto.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Usagi miraba a Neherenia que se notaba estaba un poco rara. Seguramente había bebido, no era nada extraño que lo hiciera tan temprano. La encontró cerca de la casa de la señora Aino y le pidió que la llevara ya que no se sentía bien.

Desde el día que estuvo en su casa no la había visto. No sentía ningún sentimiento hacia la persona que le dio la vida y al parecer ella tampoco se mostraba preocupada entre la brecha que se había formado entre madre e hija.

_Sera mejor que me vaya_ le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba_ La señora Aino me espera.

_Toma algo primero_ sonrió mientras le servía_ Aunque sea agua.

_Bien, pero tengo que irme_ acepto. No quería ser grosera, nunca se mostraba amable con ella.

_ ¿Y cómo estás?_ le pregunto mientras le daba el vaso con agua.

_Bien, todo marcha muy bien_ le contesto y tomo poco a poco lo que le había ofrecido.

Neherenia sonrió aún más mientras la veía. Miro su reloj y espero unos minutos. Pudo notar que Usagi se veía adormilada.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ se acercó para quitarle el vaso.

_No…me siento…rara_ le dijo mientras trataba de levantarse_ Creo…que…yo…

La peli negra no la escucho más porque en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. En cuanto abrió, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto mientras entraba.

_En la sala_ lo condujo hacia ella_ Pero recuerda que después de esto me debes un gran favor.

_Y uno grande_ sonrió mientras miraba a la rubia medio dormida_ Solo espero que me dé tiempo.

Neherenia encogió los hombros, miro como la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba una de las habitaciones de arriba. Cuando lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras se dirigió el pequeño bar que tenía en un rincón para beber algo. Los desplantes y humillaciones que le hicieron pasar todas esas personas por fin lo cobraría, poco le importaba lo que hicieran con ella.

* * *

_**Si, lo se...soy mala jajaja.**_

_**Pero ya no falta mucho para que se acabe...máximo tres capitulo mas, creo. **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, a las que tienen cuenta ya les conteste y a las que no...**_

**Guest:** Espero que este capitulo contestara todas tus preguntas. Yaten lo hizo por la diferencia de edad, Mina apenas empieza por así decirlo "a vivir" y el quiere mucho mas que un simple noviazgo con ella, la quiere como su esposa. Gracias por comentar.

**Saory Kido d Kou:** Aquí las respuestas amiga. Tranquila, de que tiene su merecido...lo tiene. Si tonto Yaten, es lo malo de juntarse con Mamoru jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

**aniachiba:** Pues se entero y nuevamente Usagi lo dejo pasar. Ella esta consiente de que tipo de matrimonio llevan y hará lo posible por que funcione, pero ya llegara el momento de que vea que aunque fue un embarazo no planeado no merece que la trate así. Gracias por comentar.

**Usagimoon:** Bueno, ya tenemos varias maneras de hacer paga a Saori jajaja, un toro, quemarla, arrastrarla etc. etc. Pero de que tiene su merecido, lo tendrá. Gracias por comentar.

**Gaby:** Tienes razón. Nadie merece que la traten así y que la dejen de lado. Tenemos que hacer un club donde odiamos a los Darien/Endimión/Mamoru de las historias que nos tienen haciendo tanto coraje jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Andrea:** Listo amiga, ya pronto Usagi se dará cuenta de esto. Ya es justo que saque las garras, no solo por ella si no también por su bebe. Gracias por comentar.

**Fer**: Mira, estaba contestando los reviews y de pronto te vi jajaja. Pues en este capitulo te quedas odiándolo entonces. Lo hace por bruto...o por que de plano si la quiere y tiene miedo. Y si esperemos que el pequeño no sufra ante las tonterías del padre y de esas dos víboras. Gracias por comentar.

**Nuevas imágenes en mi Facebook, donde me pueden encontrar como_ Christy de Chiba (Sailortwin)_**

**Que tengan un lindo dia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aquí y de alla.**

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos...por su tiempo para leer mis locas ideas y seguir comentando en las anteriores.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO.**

Mamoru entro a la cocina por un poco de agua y algo de comer. En cuanto terminara regresaría a su trabajo. Yaten quedo en venir más tarde con algunos hombres para ayudarle a terminar todo, después de eso podría dedicarse a ver sobre la reproducción de su ganado con el toro que el señor Garajan le había regalado y sabia le dejaría buenas crías.

Estaba cerca una buena época para poder hacerlo y que los becerros podrían ser separados de las madres para aprovechar a las vacas que podían tener un becerro cada año. Pero debía tener cuidado y estar al pendiente de que estuvieran en buenas condiciones para las siguientes crías que pudieran tener.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono y contesto pensando que sería Yaten diciéndole que lo había olvidado. Desde que estaba de novio con Mina era un hombre demasiado distraído. Pero se alegraba de verlo tan feliz a comparación de días antes cuando pensaba que su rubio tormento se iría muy lejos de ahí.

_Si te olvidaste es tu problema_ contesto sin esperar ver quien era_ Trae tu trasero de inmediato, lo prometiste galán_ al ver que nadie contestaba se sonrojo_ ¿Bueno? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

_**_ "Tu esposa te engaña"_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea_ "Ve a casa de su madre"**_

_ Si es una estúpida broma es mejor que lo olviden_ noto de inmediato que fingían la voz_ ¡Vayan jugársela a otro idiota!_ colgó furioso.

Salió hacia donde estaba el ganado. No debía hacer caso a gente que no daba la cara para decir las cosas. Usagi no era como Neherenia, era diferente y la amaba.

¡La amaba!_ se quedó de piedra al reconocer ese sentimiento_ ¿Cuándo paso?_ se preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente asimilando esa verdad. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí pero nunca supo aceptarlo por miedo, por lo que la gente podría decir.

Dejo que la gente manejara su vida al dejarse llevar por lo que dirían o pensaran. Se fijó en ella cuando llego a "Cristal de Plata" era una niña delgaducha, callada y que rara vez salía de su casa. Cuando paso el tiempo y el intentaba hacer amigos en el instituto y tratar más a las chicas de su edad siempre tenía algún accidente y se ganó en cierta forma la manera en que lo llamaban…El tonto Mamoru.

El apodo por el cual casi todos lo reconocían, era ya común oírlo a cada rato a la más mínima oportunidad. Un día tuvo el valor de invitar a una compañera a salir al cine, pero no pudo ni siquiera preguntárselo cuando tropezó con algo y le vacío encima la soda que llevaba para ella para empezar una plática. Todos empezaron a burlarse, la chica furiosa lo hizo a un lado gritándole un montón de cosas respecto a su torpeza y que ninguna mujer se fijaría jamás en él.

Pero ese día, ese día en especial Usagi le sonrió. Fue un gesto tierno, muy breve pero que significo mucho para él. Mientras correspondía a su sonrisa tímidamente seguía escuchando a todos que se reían de él. Desvió la mirada unos instantes y después al tratar de verla de nuevo ya no estaba donde la había visto.

Usagi lo había mirado de una manera diferente, como si para ella fuera el hombre más especial. Avergonzado siguió su camino y la sonrisa de ella se quedó siempre grabada en su mente. Después cada día que se encontraban ella tímidamente lo saludaba, Mina que siempre estaba al lado de ella, hacia bromas sobre su torpeza. De alguna manera siempre que se encontraban platicaban poco, pero eran cosas que eran importantes para el o para ella.

El día de la fiesta sintió que volaba entre nubes, pero no porque fuera la primera vez que bailaba con una chica…si no porque Usagi era la mujer con quien lo hacía. Se sintió tonto y muy avergonzado al día siguiente, porque él había pensado que tuvo un sueño donde también Usagi era la mujer con la que tuvo su primera vez. Se sentía ridículo y prefirió no pensar más en lo que sucedió ese día, ni mucho menos comentarlo con nadie.

Hasta que Hawk le dijo que Usagi estaba embarazada. Sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría, no podía negar que en su momento pensó que se trataba de una broma y después imagino que Usagi solamente lo estaba utilizando para tener a quien adjudicarle su embarazo.

Cuando la fue a buscar y la vio tan nerviosa, ofendida y sobre todo dolida ante la manera que le pregunto sobre lo del bebe se sintió como el peor de los hombres. No tenía ningún derecho de tratarla de esa manera cuando ella siempre era tan amable y sincera con él. Además pudo darse cuenta que no fue un sueño el que tuvo ese día, si no la noche más hermosa que tuvo y que desgraciadamente prefirió pensar que solo era un sueño porque no se sentía digno de ella.

Usagi no tenía por qué avergonzarse de que su madre tuviera ese tipo de vida. Jamás debió de juzgarla cargándole los pecados de su madre. Usagi era tierna, amable, siempre sonriente y jamás tratando de vengarse de toda esa gente que hablaba a sus espaldas.

Él no era la clase de hombre que ella se merecía. Usagi debía tener un hombre capaz, uno que no tropezara con todo al ponerse nervioso ante alguna situación. No alguien tan idiota como el, al no reconocer que la amaba…que siempre la amo. Pero no era tarde, le diría todo lo que sentía, sus miedos, sus tontos pensamientos…no dejaría nada sin aclarar porque ella lo merecía.

Sonriendo regreso hacia la casa, para tomar la camioneta e ir a buscarla. Estaba por hacerlo cuando Yaten llegaba en su camioneta y lo saludaba.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le pregunto.

_Voy por Usagi_ sonrió ampliamente.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ lo miro extrañado.

_Nada, solo voy por mi mujer_ encendió la camioneta_ ¿Acaso no puedo extrañarla?

_No, claro que no_ miro la felicidad en su amigo_ Bueno, entonces aprovechare para ver a Mina.

_Pues sígueme, Usagi está en casa de la señora Aino_ le dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar lentamente.

Una vez en el camino aceleraron. Mamoru sonreía sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué pensaría Usagi? Él la amaba, pero ella tal vez no ¿Y si rechazaba lo que le ofrecía? Usagi era una buena persona y sabía que jamás le diría algo malo por lo que sentía por ella. Aun así tenia cierto miedo de entregar todo, porque dejaría su corazón por completo en sus manos.

Al llegar bajo de inmediato, seguido por Yaten que le contaba que llevaría a cenar a Mina a un lugar elegante antes de que partiera a la Universidad. Mamoru miro lo feliz que era su amigo y se alegró al verlo así. Esperaba tener la misma suerte y ser correspondido de la misma manera como Yaten lo era por Mina.

_ ¡Hola, muchachos!_ saludo la señora Aino_ ¿Qué hacen por acá?_ miro a Yaten_ Mina está terminando de arreglarse.

_Esperare_ sonrió el peli plateado.

_ ¿Y Usagi?_ pregunto Mamoru.

_ ¿No está contigo?_ miro sobre el hombro del pelinegro para ver hacia la camioneta_ Ella aun no llega, pensé que tú la traías.

_No, ella vino temprano y…_ se quedó callado. Recordando la llamada sintió que el corazón se le detenía ¡Había sido tan estúpido!_ Ya recordé, dijo que primero iría con su madre_ dijo al fin al ver la mirada preocupada de la señora Aino_ Si me disculpan.

_ ¡Espera!_ grito Yaten al verlo tan serio. Pero el pelinegro lo ignoro.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Mina detrás de su madre.

_ Mamoru va por Usagi_ Yaten le dijo mientras la abrazaba cuando la rubia se acercó hacia donde él estaba_ Parece que fue a visitar a su madre antes de venir hacia acá.

_ Algo no está bien_ dijo Mina mirando a su madre_ Usagi nunca ha tenido una buena relación con Neherenia, es raro que ahora de la nada tenga un acercamiento con ella.

_Puede ser que Neherenia al fin acepte que será abuela y que debe hacer ya las paces con Usagi_ el peli plateado le dijo mirando a ambas mujeres.

_ Vamos_ fue lo único que dijo Mina.

_ ¿A dónde?_ confundido la siguió mientras hacia un gesto de despedida a la señora Aino.

_ A ver qué sucede en realidad, tengo un raro presentimiento.

Yaten no dijo más, subió a la camioneta y arranco. Mina se sentía nerviosa, Usagi siempre le contaba todo.

.

.

.

Mamoru llego a su destino, miro el vehículo que Usagi usaba enfrente de la casa de Neherenia. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia la entrada, toco la puerta y una Neherenia medio tomada le abrió. La hizo a un lado y busco con la mirada a Usagi.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto entre dientes.

_ ¡Vaya! Qué manera de saludar_ dijo la peli negra mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y se abría un poco la bata que traía_ No deseas ponerte cómodo.

_ ¿Dónde está mi mujer?_ volvió a preguntar.

_Arriba, divirtiéndose mientras tú te matas trabajando en hacer un futuro para su supuesto hijo_ sonrió mientras miraba como Mamoru corría hacia las escaleras.

El pelinegro echo abajo la primera puerta y la escena que vio lo dejo asqueado. Hawk estaba encima de Usagi mientras ella dejaba que este la acariciara, sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo agarró del cuello y lo empujo contra la pared.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?_ No pudo terminar la frase. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto mientas se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

_ ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te voy a matar!_ nuevamente se le fue encima _ ¡No tenías derecho a tocarla!_ le dijo sin controlar la furia que sentía.

_ ¡Ella se ofreció! ¡Siempre lo hace!_ lo empujo de una patada_ ¿Qué pensabas? Usagi es igual que Neherenia, necesita de un hombre que la haga sentir mujer… ¡No un idiota como tú!

Mamoru no podía creerle, fue de nuevo hacia él y le dio otro puñetazo. Esta vez lo dejo inconsciente mientras detrás de él entraban Yaten y Mina. El pelinegro miro hacia la cama y vio como Usagi medio desnuda trataba de taparse mientras lo miraba confundida.

_ ¡Maldita zorra!_ le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella_ ¡Eres una maldita perra!_ sujetó a Usagi por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

_ ¡Detente Mamoru!_ Yaten lo alejo de ella, al ver su mirada. Estaba como loco.

_ ¿Mamoru?_ pregunto Usagi confundida.

_ ¿Estas ebria?_ incrédulo dio un paso hacia atrás_ Tan poco te importa la criatura que llevas en tu vientre_ dijo con desprecio.

_ Mamoru…yo…_ trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

_Quédate donde estas_ dijo fríamente mientras se soltaba del agarre del peli plateado_ Termina tu trabajo de puta_ miro a Hawk que aún permanecía en el piso_ Fui un idiota al no escuchar a los demás, en creer que eras diferente_ su rostro mostro amargura al decirlo.

Salió de ahí conteniendo las lágrimas. No le daría el gusto de verlo de esa manera, de ver lo que le dolía su traición.

_ ¿Usagi?_ Mina se acercó a su lado y vio sus ojos_ ¿Qué tomaste?

_No…lo se…_ miro hacia el hombre que estaba inconsciente_ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me odia?_ pregunto mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos_ Me siento…rara…no…

_ Mina_ Yaten la llamo_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

_Le dieron algo, ella jamás ha tomado en su vida_ la ayudo a acomodarse la ropa_ Ayúdame a bajarla.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ pregunto al verla salir.

_ A ver a esa perra desgraciada_ dijo saliendo.

Neherenia miraba complacida todo. Mamoru salió hecho una furia, ni siquiera le dijo nada e imagino lo que había pasado. El muy estúpido pensaría la próxima vez antes de meterse con ella, no toleraba que la rechazara y aparte la humillara como si fuera basura a su lado.

_ ¿Qué le diste?_ sintió que alguien la jalaba del pelo.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ chillo al sentir nuevamente un tirón.

_ ¿Qué le diste? Más vale que me digas ¡Esta embarazada!_ la aventó provocando que cayera al piso_ No entiendes que puede afectar al bebe.

_ ¿Y crees que me importa?_ sonrió mientras se levantaba_ Además ella solita se metió en esto.

_ ¡Eso es mentira!_ exclamo. Noto que Yaten bajaba con Usagi en brazos.

_Se desmayo_ dijo este mirando a Neherenia que simplemente sonreía.

_ ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le diste?_ insistió.

_ No hay tiempo para esto_ Yaten camino hacia la salida_ Es mejor llevarla con el doctor Gia.

Mina asintió, pero antes de seguirlo le dio una bofetada a Neherenia provocando que cayera nuevamente al piso.

_ Si le paso algo te juro que te arrepentirás_ furiosa salió de ahí.

Neherenia se levantó medio sonriendo, se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño bar y tomo una botella. Tomo directamente de ella mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

_ Nunca debiste rechazarme_ susurro quedo_ Ahora lo que más quieres pagara toda humillación que sufrí por ti…por no amarme.

Siguió tomando de la botella mientras subía las escaleras. No tenía caso permanecer en ese sitio, lo mejor sería partir. En cuanto vio el cuerpo inconsciente de su amante, sonrió con lastima al ver lo patético que se veía ahí tirado.

_ Que chistoso_ solo dijo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación para empacar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Mina miraba con ansias a Yaten en la pequeña salita de espera del consultorio. En cuanto llegaron el doctor atendió a Usagi de inmediato, pero tenía rato de eso y aun no salía para ver qué pasaba con ella.

_ ¿Y si le pasa algo?_ pregunto Mina preocupada.

_Es fuerte_ le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

_Te juro que si…

_No digas nada, cariño_ la abrazo interrumpiéndola_ Tanto ella, como él bebe estarán bien.

Mina solo asintió, solo le quedaba rezar para que todo estuviera bien. Usagi no soportaría que le pasara algo a su bebe. Lo amaba tanto, deseaba darle todo ese amor que no podía expresarle a Mamoru por miedo a darle por completo todo, su corazón, su alma…su vida entera a pesar de que este no la amara.

En cuanto el doctor salió, la rubia se soltó de Yaten ansiosa por saber si todo estaría bien.

_No te preocupes_ le sonrió el doctor al verla_ Esta todo bien, solo le dieron algunos tranquilizantes en demasiada cantidad que le provocaron ese estado.

_ ¿Él bebe…él está…?

_En perfecto estado_ le puso una mano en el hombro_ Solo le dieron la cantidad para atontarla un poco, pero nada tan letal para poner en peligro la vida de ella o su bebe.

_Pero aun así Neherenia debe pagar_ dijo Yaten.

_Si, junto con Hawk por intentar abusar de ella en ese estado_ completo Mina.

_ Pueden contar conmigo_ el doctor Gia los miro serio_ Lo que Neherenia ha hecho con su propia hija ha rebasado el limite_ tomo a Mina del brazo_ Ya había mandado un expediente médico a la policía sobre Usagi.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Yaten pregunto.

_Usagi muestra maltrato físico y por lo que pude notar son golpes y heridas hechas desde que ella era una niña_ trato de controlar la rabia que sentía_ No me quiso decir nada cuando le pregunte y respete su decisión, pero sentí que no era justo dejar que una mujer que es capaz de tratar así a su propia sangre no pagara.

_ ¿Maltrato físico?_ pregunto el peli plateado sorprendido.

Mina lo miro tristemente, se despidió del doctor que le dijo que Usagi se quedaría ahí unas horas para que descansara. En cuanto estuvieron afuera le platico todo lo que sabía desde que conoció a Usagi: Su marca en el rostro, las golpizas que Neherenia le daba por cualquier motivo y el día que ella tuvo el valor de contárselo a su madre.

_ Me sentí tan mal no haberlo hecho desde el día que supe lo que Neherenia le hacía_ sollozo, se sentía tan culpable de todo en cierto modo_ Pero Usagi me decía que sería peor si alguien se enteraba de lo que sucedía en su casa, que no quería que su madre la alejara de este sitio.

_ ¿Y qué paso entonces?_ la abrazo.

_ Un día no pude más y le conté a mi mama_ se limpió las lágrimas_ Ella sabe de las fallas en ciertos sistemas y entendía el miedo de Usagi_ sonrió al recordar a su madre diciendo un montón de malas palabras_ Un día fue con Neherenia y la amenazo, no solo con denunciarla si no que prácticamente pondría su foto en todo periódico local o estatal si le ponía una mano encima a Usagi una vez más.

_ Y funciono_ sonrió Yaten.

_Sí, creo que por primera vez vi en los ojos de Usagi…esperanza_ trato de no llorar_ Era como ver a un animalito herido pidiendo ayuda, pero no se atrevía por miedo…no se…me sentí tan feliz de ver esa nueva etapa en ella_ soltó una risita_ Creo que el día que la vi completamente llena de felicidad fue cuando conoció a Mamoru.

_ ¿Lo ama?_ pregunto el peli plateado.

_Con su vida_ rodo los ojos_ ¿Y ni idea por qué? Es un tonto.

_Mina_ le llamo la atención.

_ Tú mismo lo viste, se fue dejando a Usagi tirada en esa cama_ molesta lo miro_ Es tu amigo y todo eso, pero simplemente Mamoru esta tan cegado con "el que dirá" que se deja llevar sin pensar antes las cosas.

_En eso tienes razón_ tuvo que reconocer_ Pero creo que la quiere, hoy que fui a su casa lo note diferente.

_ Pues como sea ¿Dónde está ahora?_ le pregunto_ Ni siquiera se preocupa por él bebe que espera Usagi.

_ Déjalo que se calme, tal vez ya con la sangre fría piense que todo fue algo planeado por Hawk_ abordaron la camioneta para llevarla a su casa_ Sabe que ese idiota lo odia y no tardara en darse cuenta que esto solo fue una trampa.

_ Pues ojala que lo haga pronto_ miro hacia las calles que iban pasando_ Usagi lo quiere, pero no dejara que la siga tratando de esa manera.

_ Más tarde pasamos por Usagi y vamos junto con ella para que aclare todo con Mamoru_ le dijo_ El doctor Gia ya presento las pruebas para que Hawk y Neherenia paguen por haber drogado a Usagi en su estado, poniendo en peligro a ella y su bebe.

_ Usagi se pondrá mal ante esto_ sonrió triste_ A pesar de todo es su madre y creo que le duele saber que la persona que según debía protegerla con su vida es la que en todo este tiempo ha querido acabar con ella.

_ Simplemente hay mujeres que no deben nunca ser madres_ señalo Yaten.

Mina no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Imaginar el calvario que sufrió Usagi la hacía sentir ganas de matar a Neherenia, más ahora que ayudo al doctor Gia a tomarle fotos a Usagi para presentarlas a las autoridades.

Su amiga más tranquila dejo que lo hiciera. Cuando le explico lo que había pasado y que Mamoru estaba furioso al mal interpretar todo, ella simplemente se quedó callada. Y eso en parte la tenía desesperada, al ver en el estado que se había quedado Usagi.

_ Ojala este bien_ solo dijo.

_Lo está_ le acaricio la mejilla con una mano mientras seguía manejando_ En un par de horas pasaremos con ella y trataremos de que esto se solucione_ le sonrió con cariño Yaten para tratar de animarla.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí un hombre aventaba todo al piso en una habitación. Sentía el dolor de la traición, de amar a una mujer que simplemente se burló de él. Lloro impotente al ver el cuarto decorado con tanta ilusión para un bebe que ni siquiera era su hijo.

_ ¿Por qué Usagi?_ pregunto dolido a la nada.

Sintiendo que el alma lo abandonaba siguió llorando mientras poco a poco se dejaba caer en el piso ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Sin esa vida que imagino junto con ella y que ahora parecía burlarse de el por permitirse amar a una mujer que simplemente lo uso.

Siguió llorando sin evitarlo, quería sacar todo lo que sentía. Que saliera por completo el dolor, el amor que sentía por Usagi…una cosa imposible, porque la traía grabada en fuego en su piel, en su alma…en su corazón.

_ Mamoru_ esa voz lo hizo levantar la vista del suelo ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Se levantó con dificultad, acercándose a ella sin que esta evitara su mirada. Sin dudarlo la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, con rabia, con dolor, con impotencia sin que esta lo apartara.

* * *

**Ya conteste brevemente los comentarios que tienen cuenta.**

**Y a los que no...**

**Fer:** Es que lo ama, simplemente desea que su matrimonio funcione…Y cómo puedes ver estos son los que están de esto. Y te entiendo, yo en mi casa grito como loca, sonriendo o llorando dependiendo de la historia que leo en ese momento jajaja…pero ya mi familia entiende mis reacciones. Gracias por comentar.

**Iris:** Pues no, desgraciadamente como mismo Yaten dice…hay mujeres que nunca deberían ser madres. No pensaba hacerla, pero al final me anime…espero que te gusten los capítulos que faltan. Gracias por comentar.

**Gaby:** ¿En serio? Lo bueno es que saliste adelante, sé que cuesta dejar un gran amor atrás. Pero el tiempo es bueno y poco a poco uno avanza y olvida. Y al contrario, gracias también a ti por escuchar mis cosas y discutir sobre ciertos temas. Besos y abrazos…y gracias por comentar.

**Usagimoon:** Pronto mi querida amiga, muy pronto veremos el castigo para estas mujeres. Al parecer todo bien, nada de cuidado…pero desgraciadamente el alma de ella es la que pueda estar destrozada por Mamoru. Gracias por comentar.

**Malistrix:** Ese es el chiste amiga jajaja. Gracias por comentar, te dejo un MP y claro que si "Sailor por siempre"

**_Que tenga un lindo dia._**

**_Imágenes en mi Facebook de esta historia en el álbum "Corazón herido". Me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

**_Millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos. A aquellas personas que se toman un tiempecito para leer mis locas ideas y que quiero compartir con ustedes solo para entretenernos un poco_**

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Usagi miro hacia la pared, Mina le dijo que pasaría por ella en unas horas y que tratara de descansar. Pero no podía cuando sabia el dolor que estaba sintiendo Mamoru al haberla visto en esa situación, tenía que buscarlo y explicarle todo. Decirle que lo amaba y que para ella no había otro hombre que no fuera él.

No le importaba suplicar por su amor, sabía que valía la pena luchar por él. No dejaría que Neherenia los separara al ponerle esa trampa. No entendía por qué lo hizo y ni le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era ver a Mamoru.

__ "Sabes, me siento muy feliz y creo que lo lograremos…juntos lo haremos."_

Esas simples palabras de Mamoru, lo fueron todo para ella. Un día llego con una gran sonrisa y la llevo con él para mostrarle parte de las reparaciones. Su felicidad era notable y no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía al tener algo que fuera suyo por fin. La abrazo de una manera que la hizo sentir una calidez, sonrió imaginando que un día no muy lejano Mamoru por fin pudiera amarla.

Con dificultas se levantó y se puso su ropa. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio que no había nadie a la vista, se asomó en una esquina y solo estaba una enfermera que ayudaba al doctor Gia. Pero estaba ocupada con un paciente y aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir.

Una vez en la calle miro a todos lados_ ¿Cómo llegaría a su casa? _ se preguntó. La única manera, era de ir por su auto que estaba afuera de la casa de Neherenia. No quería ni verla, ni cruzar ni media palabra con ella, pero era el único medio por el momento para ir a buscar a su esposo.

Sin pensarlo más camino hacia allá. Tardo un poco en hacerlo ya que fue al paso, no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo al bebe. El doctor le dijo que todo estaba bien, pero aun así prefería no correr riesgos. En cuanto arranco hacia su casa se animó a sí misma para enfrentar a Mamoru, dándose valor para confesarle sus más íntimos sentimientos.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando llego y el sol ya se ocultaba. No noto nada raro y bajo del auto enfocándose en solo ver su casa, su hogar…un lugar donde sabía sería feliz si lograba que Mamoru la amara y aceptara por completo. Subió las escaleras al ver que no estaba en la planta baja y continuo directo hasta su habitación.

_Mamoru_ gimió cuando lo vio.

Sorprendido el pelinegro se volvió para mirarla, separándose de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Al ver quien era se quedó sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ pregunto con desprecio_ Acaso tu amante no te satisface.

_ ¿Por qué?_ miro a la mujer que sonreía sin que lo notara el pelinegro.

_ ¿Y porque no? _ dijo en tono burlón_ Ve con Hawk o con los amantes que tengas y hazles una escena a ellos de celos, a mí no me molestes.

Usagi se quedó paralizada, sin creer que Mamoru le dijera todas esas cosas. Se vio de nuevo en el instituto aterrada ante los sentimientos de humillación que sentía por el acoso de sus compañeras de estudio. El recuerdo era tan real que sentía que se ahogaba, con un esfuerzo sorprendente volvió a la realidad. Una, que simplemente era peor de lo que había sentido en el pasado. Miro el cuerpo semidesnudo de Saori que se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro

_ Dedícate de lleno a la profesión de tu madre_ prosiguió el. Ignorando la palidez en el rostro de Usagi _ Por mi haz lo que te de tu gana, así como lo hare yo.

_ ¡Maldito bastardo!_ exclamo ella, impotente_ Nunca dijiste la verdad.

_ Jamás te he mentido_ dijo mirándola incrédulo al atreverse a llamarlo mentiroso. Se zafo del agarre de la peli castaña.

_ Querías que esto funcionara, que lo intentáramos por él bebe_ intento controlar el temblor en su voz_ Pero siempre esperabas este momento.

_ Verte con uno de tus amantes no es algo que hubiera deseado ver_ se acercó a ella amenazante.

_ ¡Sabes que no es cierto! Lo sabes, pero has esperado el más mínimo error para poder dejar en claro lo que pensabas de mí y no te atrevías a decirme_ no dio ni un paso atrás_ Prefieres escuchar a otros, pero no a mi…_ miro a Saori que empezaba a ponerse la blusa_ Escuchas a otra gente porque simplemente no me quieres en tu vida.

_ Tienes razón_ sonrió mientras encogía los hombros_ Me case contigo por él bebe, porque creí que era mío.

_ ¡Te odio!_ parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos. No valía la pena llorar. Ningún hombre se lo merecía. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era recoger las piezas de su destrozado corazón y dedicarse a su hijo_ No sabes cuánto te desprecio_ dijo quedo.

_ ¡Y yo más!_ grito el mientras la sujetaba del brazo para sacarla de la habitación_ ¡Vete! Vive tu maldita vida y a mi déjame en paz.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ se soltó de un tirón_ No me toques.

_No es necesario que lo digas_ le dijo indiferente.

_ Te amaba, te juro por Dios que lo hacía_ dijo quedo sintiendo que se le partía el corazón. Bajo la mirada sin ver el gesto de dolor del pelinegro_ Pero no más ¡Ya no más! Siempre he soportado golpes, burlas y que las personas me humillen porque sentía que lo merecía_ levanto la mirada enfrentándolo_ Creía que estaba pagando por algo o alguien ¡Pero no más! No dejare que nadie me juzgue por los pecados de otra persona.

_ Usagi…_ Mamoru vio algo en sus ojos que lo hizo sentir que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

_ No, quédate con ella_ miro hacia Saori que permanecía callada_ Sabes que… ¡Te lo regalo! No quiero a un hombre que no me ame como merezco, uno que le importa más lo que dice otra gente y no lo que yo tenga que decir_ sonrió tristemente sin dejarle ver a Mamoru cuanto le dolía reconocer que el jamás seria ese hombre_ Simplemente, no lo quiero.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. En el fondo deseaba que Mamoru la siguiera, que le dijera que todo era un error o algo. Pero no lo hizo y con el corazón roto subió a su auto para marcharse de un lugar que por primera vez pensó que sería el hogar que siempre soñó desde pequeña.

Al salir al camino principal no supo a donde ir, sentada en el interior del auto, sola, con esa sensación de pérdida, con el sentimiento de abandono rodeándola se preguntaba ¿Dónde podría ir? No quería ir con Mina, tenía que alejarse de todo aquello que le recordara lo que pudo ser. Las lágrimas llenaron con lentitud sus ojos y se derramaron poco a poco por sus mejillas. Se tragó los sollozos, en ese silencio que latía, torturaba y sofocaba.

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ su pregunta hizo eco en su corazón. De pronto un dolor en el vientre la hizo gemir, de inmediato sintió una ligera humedad entre sus piernas_ ¡No! ¡Por favor, Dios no lo permitas!_ encendió el auto de nuevo y rogo por que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Mamoru miro a Saori que permanecía a su lado. Escucho el ruido del auto al encender y supo que Usagi se había marchado para siempre. Entonces sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el brazo. No se trataba precisamente de un contacto suave, sino posesivo; de un contacto que le sacó de sus pensamientos para devolverle a la recamara, a la mujer que tenía a su lado

_ ¿Mamoru?

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió forzadamente

_ ¿Mamoru?_ la peli castaña se acercó a él.

_Sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa_ le dio la espalda _ Quisiera estar solo_ se sentó en la cama sin mirar a la nada.

_ No puedo dejarte solo_ se arrodillo a su lado_ Déjame quedarte contigo.

_Esto fue un error, Saori_ detuvo su mano que acariciaba su muslo_ Eres una bella mujer, pero amo a mi esposa_ la miro sin dudar en lo que decía.

_ ¡Estás loco!_ lo miro ofendida ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla?_ Ella jugo contigo, simplemente te vio la cara ¿No lo entiendes?

_ Tienes razón_ reconoció_ Pero aun así la amo ¿Soy patético, verdad?_ sonrió con tristeza_ Creo que siempre la ame, sin importarme nada.

_ ¡No puedes hacerlo!_ le grito mientras se levantaba_ ¿Acaso quieres que se rían de ti? Serás el hazme reír de todos.

_ No me importa_ se levantó. Tenía que ir a buscarla_ Vamos, te acompaño a la salida.

Saori se quedó callada ¡Era un idiota! Pero tenía que ser paciente, ningún hombre por mucho que amara a alguien soportaría que le dijeran que era un tonto por estar con una mujer que simplemente jugaba con los hombres. Ella se encargaría que lo que paso con Hawk todo mundo se enterara y hacerle entender que jamás podría estar con Usagi viviendo día a día consiente que era una mujer fácil, una que siempre estaría en boca de todos.

_ Por favor_ lo abrazo_ Nunca olvides que yo estaré siempre para ti.

El pelinegro no supo que decirle. Claro que se sentía alagado en que una mujer como Saori lo apoyara de esa manera. Pero no sentía nada hacia ella más que una simple amistad, sin decirle nada solo asintió y la condujo a la salida.

Cerro la puerta una vez que estuvo afuera la peli castaña, no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando las cosas. Simplemente la amaba, como fuera no le importaba. Si tenerla a su lado debía soportar que la gente hablara ¡Que lo hicieran! Ella merecía la pena pasar por todo eso y estaba consciente de que sin ella no sería lo mismo en su vida.

Salió decidido y se topó con Saori quien lo miraba nerviosa.

_ Lo siento, el auto no arranca_ intento entrar de nuevo. Pero Mamoru se lo impidió_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Te llevo_ simplemente le dijo.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le pregunto una vez que arranco.

_ Por Usagi_ miro el camino sin ver la rabia en el rostro de esta.

_ Espero que la puedas encontrar_ le dijo_ Solo espero que sepa valorar lo que estás haciendo, que perdones su infidelidad _ volvió a tocar el tema. Tratando de hacerlo desistir.

_ Déjalo así, Saori_ apretó con fuerza el volante_ Este asunto es entre Usagi y yo_ La miro decidido_ Y no quiero que te metas nunca más.

_Bien_ dijo molesta y permaneció callado el resto del camino.

En cuanto llegaron el señor Garajan salió a recibirlos, lo invito a pasar pero Mamoru lo rechazo.

_Solo serán unos minutos_ insistió_ Quiero darte la lista de unos clientes que quiero darte. Están de acuerdo que en su dado momento, tú seas también su proveedor.

Mamoru asintió y entro a la casa, espero con paciencia a su antiguo patrón. Tenía prisa, pero no podía ser grosero con un hombre que le había ayudado tanto.

_ ¿Te quedas a cenar?_ Saori bajo con un nuevo vestido. Demasiado provocador para gusto de Mamoru, nunca la había visto así.

_No_ miro a otro lado. Se sintió extraño al lado de ella.

_Bien, aquí tienes_ dijo el señor Garajan_ Son buenos clientes, espero que no me defraudes.

_Claro que no_ le sonrió _ Sabe que no me gusta quedar mal con nadie.

El asintió y miro a su ahijada que se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro. Miro la incomodidad en el rostro de Mamoru y negó con la cabeza, simplemente Saori no cambiaba. Recordó las ocasiones que ellos dos salieron, en un principio le gusto esa amistad y pensó que podría llegar a algo más. Mamoru era un buen hombre y podría hacer que Saori cambiara su modo de ser.

Ella era bastante caprichosa y manipuladora, virtudes que casi le costaba su negocio al padre de esta y todo porque Saori estuvo coqueteando con un socio muy importante que era casado y pensó que ella lo hacía para lograr algo dentro de la compañía. Muy alterado el padre de Saori se disculpó con su socio, pero aun así no evito que este sacara de un proyecto una buena inversión. Trato de hablar con Saori hacerle entender que su comportamiento podría desencadenar en una desgracia, que no era bueno hacer ese tipo de cosas solo por diversión.

Meses atrás le pidió de favor que le permitiera permanecer unos días con él, ya que ella le tenía mucho cariño y pensaron que lejos de la ciudad y que la tranquilidad de ese lugar le sirviera para pensar en su actitud. Si ella no cambiaba tendría que internarla o algo, porque su manera de actuar no era normal.

_ Padrino, dile que se quede a cenar_ lo miro suplicante.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo_ miro apenado al señor Garajan.

_No te preocupes_ lo tranquilizo_ Saori, seguramente Mamoru tiene cosas importantes que hacer_ miro seriamente a su ahijada_ No insistas más.

_ Está bien_ dijo entre dientes.

_Bueno, me retiro_ se deshizo del agarre de Saori_ Que pasen buenas noches.

_ ¡Te acompaño!_ nuevamente lo tomo del brazo.

El señor Garajan pensó que tendría que hablar seriamente con ella. Mamoru era ahora un hombre casado y sabía que no quería ser grosero con ella por el cariño que le tenía a él. Pero no dejaría que su ahijada hiciera una tontería simplemente por capricho.

Una vez afuera Mamoru se soltó y camino hacia la camioneta. No podía perder más tiempo, pensó que seguramente para estos momentos Usagi estaría con Mina. Tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionar todo y hacer que todo funcionara, empezarían de nuevo.

_ Piensa en lo que te dije_ la peli castaña le dio alcance_ Yo siempre estaré aquí.

Sin que lo esperara ella lo beso. El pelinegro no hizo nada, simplemente espero a que terminara. De pronto sintió que alguien lo hacía volverse con brusquedad, solo alcanzo a ver el derechazo que lo derribo de un solo impacto.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_ pregunto a la persona que lo había golpeado_ ¿Te has vuelto loco?

_ Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo en este instante al verte con…_ miro con desprecio a Saori que retrocedía asustada_…esta.

_ No te permito que le hables así_ se levantó con dificultad. Tenía una buena derecha su amigo.

_ No te entiendo_ lo miro confundido_ Hace unas horas estabas feliz, podría asegurar que por fin reconocerías lo importante que era para ti Usagi.

_ ¡Lo es!_ le grito_ Pero lo que sucedió en casa de…

_ ¡No pasó nada, idiota!_ desesperado lo miro.

_ ¡Porque llegue a tiempo!_ dijo dolido al recordar_ Usagi me traiciono con Hawk y solo Dios sabe con cuantos más.

_ Eres tan estúpido_ le dijo con lastima_ Si hubieras visto la situación de manera tranquila y no reaccionar de esa manera hubieras notado que Usagi estaba mal.

_ Estaba ebria.

_ ¡Estaba drogada!_ grito con rabia_ Neherenia le dio unos tranquilizantes para que no se pudiera defender.

_ No…yo vi que…

_ Tu no viste nada_ lo interrumpió_ Solo lo que ellos querían que vieran ¿O me equivoco Saori?_ miro a la castaña que permanecía callada.

_ ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?_ pregunto confundido Mamoru.

Saori lo miro sin decir nada. Retrocedió unos pasos para entrar a la casa, tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir del problema.

_Yo también quiero escuchar lo que ella tiene que ver en ese asunto_ el señor Garajan estaba a pocos pasos de ellos oculto en las sombras.

_ ¡Padrino!_ Saori lo miro nerviosa_ No es nada…es…

_ ¡Responde, Yaten!_ ignoro a su ahijada y se acercó a ellos.

_Íbamos a buscar a Usagi al consultorio del doctor Gia_ Yaten miro al pelinegro_ La llevamos ahí cuando Mina se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía con ella_ noto como Mamoru se mostraba confundido_ El doctor nos dijo que estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de tranquilizante y afortunadamente no había afectado al bebe…

_Continua_ dijo el señor Garajan al ver que dudaba el decir lo demás.

_ Mina no se quedó tranquila y regresamos con Neherenia para exigirle que explicara porque había hecho eso con su propia hija_ bajo la mirada_ Ella estaba empacando y Hawk estaba ya consiente discutiendo con ella_ vio a Saori que miraba a todos lados menos a él_ La puerta estaba abierta y no notaron cuando entramos, en la discusión salió a relucir el nombre de Saori y como le había pagado a Hawk para que de alguna manera hiciera ver a Usagi como una mujer fácil como lo era su madre.

_ ¡No!_ chillo ella_ Ese idiota dijo eso porque no le hago caso_ miro a Mamoru_ Sabes cómo me acosa.

_ ¡Di la verdad!_ le grito Yaten_ Por tu culpa ella ahora está mal, puede perder al bebe ¡Por tus mentiras, niña estúpida!

_ ¿Qué paso?_ el pelinegro lo sujeto de la camisa desesperado.

_ Ella esta…_ el peli plateado lo miro duramente_ …está en el hospital_ miro a Saori que nerviosa se pasaba las manos por el pelo_ Después de que te vio con ella y la echaste de la casa, sufrió un sangrado y ambos…ni ella, ni él bebe están bien.

De pronto unas luces los iluminaron y se detuvo cerca de ellos. Yaten solo vio como Mina bajaba del auto y se dirigía directamente hacia Saori. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que solo noto como una sombra pasaba a su lado y al poco tiempo miro a las dos mujeres en el suelo. Mina estaba sobre ella y la estaba golpeando a puño limpio sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar ante lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

_ ¡Hija de perra!_ grito Mina mientras azotaba la cabeza de la castaña contra el suelo_ ¡Te voy a matar!

_ ¡Mina!_ Yaten por fin reacciono y la sujeto para separarla de Saori que sangraba profusamente de la nariz y boca.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ se soltó de su agarre y tomo de los pelos a la castaña que lloraba.

_ ¡Quítenmela!_ chillo mientras trataba de soltarse.

_ ¡Maldita infeliz!_ Mina le dio un arañazo cuando Yaten por fin pudo separarla de ella.

_ ¡Idiota!_ la castaña miro su propia sangre en sus manos cuando se tocó el rostro_ ¡Te voy a demandar, maldita estúpida!_ amenazo mientras se medió levantaba del suelo.

_Tu no harás nada_ dijo el señor Garajan mirando seriamente a su ahijada_ Creo que falta mucho para explicar sobre este asunto, pero creo que Mamoru ahora debe de ir a ver a su mujer_ miro al pelinegro que se encontraba pálido_ Pero tú y yo hablaremos seriamente_ Saori lo vio aterrada, ella sabía sobre lo que se trataba esa platica.

_ ¡No! ¡No quiero que te le acerques!_ Mina exploto, mirando con odio al pelinegro.

_Mina_ Yaten trato de hacerla callar. Pero sabía que no podía, estaba dolida ante tanta injusticia para su amiga.

_ ¡Aléjate de ella!_ siseo con rabia_ No la querías, no deseabas a ese bebe…

_ ¡La quiero!_ la interrumpió impotente. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con ella y con su hijo.

_ ¡Nunca lo hiciste!_ se soltó de Yaten acercándose amenazadoramente al pelinegro_ Ella te amaba, nunca entendí porque …pero lo hacía_ cerro los ojos, tratando de evitar llorar_ Pero solo la usaste, la juzgaste sin darle derecho a defenderse_ lo miró, sus ojos azules estaba llenos de arrepentimiento…pero ya era tarde_ Ella no es, ni será nunca como su madre y toda esa gente que se atrevió a decir cosas de ella eran igual o más idiotas que tú por hablar de una persona que ni conocían.

_ ¡La amo, maldición!_ le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta. Tenía que ir con ella ¡No podía dejar que ella siguiera pensando que no la quería!_ Voy con ella y mi hijo_ les dijo sin mirar a nadie.

_Demasiado tarde_ sonrió Mina tristemente.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ se volvió con un enorme temor que le ahogaba el corazón.

_ Se ha ido_ la rubia empezó a llorar_ Ya no está con nosotros_ Mina sintió como los brazos de Yaten la envolvían mientras ella dejaba salir todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer entraba en la habitación del hospital. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, intentando no despertarla. Ella necesitaba descansar después de todo lo sucedido. Miro a la joven que era ahora y sintió un dolor en el corazón cuando recordó a la pequeña de ojos tristes que la miraba suplicante…un grito de ayuda que no se atrevía a decir le llegaron directamente ese día que la conoció.

_ Usagi_ dijo quedo mientras se sentaba cerca de la cama donde descansaba la joven.

_ Mamo…_ susurro entre sueños la joven que se movía intranquila en sus sueños_ Mamoru

_Descansa_ le sonrió mientras le acomodaba el pelo tiernamente.

Usagi abrió un poco los ojos y a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo reconoció a la persona que estaba a su lado. Sonrió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, después de tanta soledad y tanto dolor…volvía a sentir por fin una cálida luz que la iluminaba por dentro.

* * *

**Adivinen quien es la que esta con Usagi...siiiii es ella!**

**Gracias a:**

_Adileyne_ Guest_ princessqueen_FifoTsukino_flakis_ isabel20_Conyta Moonlight_ Magguie Aino_ Mary Yuet_yesqui2000_ serena potter Pataki_ Angel Negro 29_ alitre_ Faby Usako-Chiba-T_ Lady Chiba Tsukino_ serena Isabel de darien chiba_ Barbielove_ gaby_ Usagi13chiba._

**Por falta de tiempo solo conteste brevemente sus comentarios.**

**Ya falta poco para el final.**

**Imágenes en mi Facebook , en el álbum de "Corazón herido" donde me pueden encontrar como _Christy de Chiba._**

**Que tengan un lindo dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mia, con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y darse ese tiempo para leer una historia que simplemente hago para entretenernos un rato.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Personajes de la historia "Comprando tu amor" salen en este capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

_ Señora Chiba_ al escuchar que la llamaban se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. El médico le hizo una seña para que salieran de la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo está todo?_ pregunto al estar ambos fuera de la habitación.

_ Hemos hecho todos los análisis, al igual que un ultrasonido donde pudimos ver que el embrión tiene un latido normal.

_ ¿Y qué paso con sus dolores y el ligero sangrado que tuvo?_ lo miro preocupada. Temía que él bebe estuviera mal o algo.

_ No es un embarazo ectópico, el ultrasonido ha mostrado que bebe se está desarrollando dentro del útero y no corre ningún riesgo_ la tranquilizo_ Su presión está un poco alta, por lo mismo necesita descansar y estar lo más posiblemente tranquila.

_De eso me hare cargo yo misma_ le aseguro.

_ Serena_ un hombre alto y moreno las interrumpió.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se despidió del doctor agradeciéndole todo y miro el gesto de preocupación en el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

_ Hay alguien afuera_ señalo hacia las puertas que dividían la sala de urgencias con el área de recepción de ese pequeño hospital_ Viene por Usagi.

_ ¡No!_ dijo claramente y camino decidida hacia donde le había señalado.

_ Es su esposo_ la sujeto del brazo_ Amor, no puedes hacer nada.

_Pues mírame_ con delicadeza se soltó de su agarre.

Al salir miro como un sujeto era detenido por los guarda espaldas de su marido y de ella. Noto la rabia en su semblante y con más decisión se encamino hacia él.

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ pregunto mientras los hombres que trabajaban para ellos aún lo sostenían.

_Vengo por mi esposa_ tenso miro a la mujer que vestía elegantemente.

_ ¿Es usted Mamoru?_ miro que asentía_ Ella no desea verlo.

_ ¡Que me lo diga ella!_ grito, causando que varias personas se detuvieran. Era una ciudad pequeña y empezaron a reconocerlo.

_ Ella está dormida _ simplemente le dijo_ Ha estado muy alterada al parecer por su culpa y al pensar que pudo haber perdido a su bebe.

_ ¿Están bien los dos?_ pregunto angustiado.

_Por el momento si_ les hizo un gesto a los hombres que aun sujetaban a Mamoru para que lo soltaran._ Necesita estar tranquila.

_ ¡Quiero verla!_ sin que lo esperara hizo a un lado a la mujer y entro por donde ella había salido_ ¡Usagi! ¡Usagi!_ grito desesperado.

_Señor, tiene que calmarse_ una enfermera se acercó a él_ La señorita está dormida y…

_ ¿Dónde?_ pregunto.

_Ahí, pero como le dije…

No pudo decir más, el pelinegro corrió hacia la puerta que la enfermera le había señalado. Abrió la puerta, pero no pudo ni siquiera poner un pie adentro cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás. Se volvió soltándose con rabia de la persona que le impedía entrar a ver a su mujer.

_ Sera mejor que salga_ el hombre le miro duramente_ Ella está dormida y necesita descansar.

_ Es mi esposa_ dijo entre dientes.

_No, ya no lo soy_ una voz dentro de la habitación lo hizo volverse, intento de nuevo entrar pero fue detenido por los hombres que lo hicieron en un principio_ ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete!

_ ¡Usagi! ¡Por favor!_ trato de soltarse.

_ ¡VETE!_ grito ella desesperada, no quería verle.

Mamoru se detuvo, el tono en su voz era de dolor, suplicante…pero a la vez lleno de rencor ¿Qué había hecho? Esa no era su Usagi ¡No era ella!

_ Ya la escucho_ nuevamente la mujer que le había impedido la entrada lo miraba con desprecio_ Ella ha sufrido bastante, déjela en paz.

_ Pero es mi mujer, es mi hijo el que…

_ No es tuyo_ la frágil figura de una mujer los interrumpió.

_ Usagi, mi niña…tienes que volver a la cama_ Serena de inmediato la sujeto al verla tan pálida_ ¡Darién, sácalo de aquí!_ le ordeno al hombre que estaba al lado de ambas mujeres.

_ Serena, querida debes…

_ ¡Sácalo! O lo hago yo misma_ grito desesperada. Miro a la pequeña rubia que sujetaba, estaba mal…la angustia en ella era palpable.

_Ya escucharon _ dijo por fin Darién, miro con cierta compasión al hombre que se dejó de caer de rodillas frente a ellos_ Sáquenlo_ desvió la mirada al ver el dolor en sus ojos, una misma que podía reconocer…una que hace mucho tiempo el mismo tuvo.

Unos minutos después salía su esposa de la habitación donde al parecer de nuevo dormía Usagi. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, en cuanto lo hizo sintió como su frágil cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse en sollozos contenidos.

_ Debí buscarla con más empeño_ dijo al fin cuando se pudo controlar un poco.

_Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos_ le acaricio sus mejillas mientras con delicados besos limpiaba sus lágrimas_ Esa mujer fue muy astuta.

_ He visto sus marcas_ sus ojos se clavaron en los del pelinegro_ ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso con un ser tan indefenso?

_ No pienses más en eso_ la abrazo_ No puedes hacer nada con lo sucedido en el pasado.

_Tienes razón_ se separó un poco de su agarre_ Debemos llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo, con mejores especialistas.

_ El médico del hospital y el doctor de ella te han dicho que todo está bien_ le recordó.

_ Aun así quiero llevarla a otro lado _ miro hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada_ Estar en este sitio la está destrozando, además estará mejor atendida y cerca de su hermana.

_ ¿Ya le avisaron?_ le pregunto mientras la miraba sacar su celular.

_Si, les hablare para que nos reunamos en el hospital de Austin_ marco unos números_ Pídele al piloto del avión que lo tenga listo, en cuanto el doctor nos de autorización nos vamos_ espero un poco más cuando en eso contestaron_ Seiya, dile a Selene que la llevaremos a otro hospital_ sonrió ante el tono de preocupación de su hermano_ Esta todo bien, simplemente esperamos que el doctor que la está viendo la den de alta por así decirlo_ escucho atenta y permaneció seria al enterarse de ciertas cosas_ Cuando nos veamos me cuentas todo con más calma.

Al colgar se quedó sin saber que decirle a Darién, el cual la miraba atento. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

_No sé cómo vamos a manejar esto_ suspiro cansada_ Usagi no puede llevarse por el momento fuertes impresiones.

_ Selene entenderá_ la abrazo_ Ahora está junto a nosotros y creo que esperar cierto tiempo para contarle todo, no lastimara a nadie.

_Si, tienes razón_ sonrió más segura_ ¿Qué paso con ella?_ sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

_ Detenida_ le dijo simplemente.

_Bien, primero debemos ver a Usagi_ se encamino junto con él a buscar al doctor_ Esa mujer puede esperar.

.

.

.

_***Unión de historia "Olvidando un corazón" con esta.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Unos días después, tres mujeres miraban con una sonrisa en los labios a la peli plateada que junto a su pequeña salía decidida a dejar en claro su futuro.

_ Mami ¿Podemos ir con ellas?_ pregunto una pequeña a una de las mujeres.

_Después, Serenity primero debe ver a su padre_ le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_ No te preocupes Miaka, la veremos pronto_ coloco una mano sobre su vientre_ Recuerda de que tiene que conocer a tu hermanito.

La pequeña sonrió y se acomodó en el regazo de su madre lo mejor que pudo.

_ Iré a ver como esta Usagi_ dijo Serena.

_ Bien, nosotras bajaremos a la cafetería_ dijo Beryl tomando su bolso_ ¿Te pedimos algo?

_Solo una ensalada.

_Entonces nos vemos_ la miro seria_ Tenemos que ver que haremos con esa mujer.

Serena solo asintió y entro a la habitación que era mayormente iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Miro a Usagi que dormía tranquilamente, la doctora Kakyuo le explico que poco a poco podrían decirle todo lo relacionado a su pasado sin alterarla. Se mostraba ya más tranquila y aceptaba la cercanía de Selene sin saber que eran hermanas.

Estaba más tranquila y estaba aceptando que ella sola con su bebe saldrían adelante. Sonrió con ternura al recordad como Usagi se mostró muy sorprendida cuando le dijo que la familia Chiba la apoyaría y que en todo ese tiempo no hizo más que pensar en ella. Usagi no podía creer que alguien tan importante se preocupara por una niña que solo vio en una ocasión y en tan poco tiempo.

La mirada de ella se endureció al ver todo por lo que paso. Sus marcas, sus miedos y sobre todo su profundo sentir de soledad la hicieron tomar la decisión de que si en sus manos estaba de ahora en adelante la mantendría protegida de todo aquel que quisiera lastimarla.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió. Tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de que vieran cuando podrían por fin decirle toda la verdad a Usagi. La doctora Kakyuo estaba muy contenta con su progreso y estaba segura que contándole adecuadamente las cosas ella podría asimilarlas sin provocarle un tipo de crisis emocional.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta y le pidió a una de las enfermeras que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera la mantuviera informada. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Usagi estaría bien atendida se dirigió hacia el elevador.

Al llegar al piso donde estaba ubicada la cafetería se dirigió hacia ella. Saludo a sus amigas y noto que la pequeña niña de Michiru ya no estaba con ellas.

_Haruka vino por ella_ le dijo al ver que la rubia buscaba a Miaka con la mirada.

_Bien, porque quería preguntarte sobre ese asunto_ se sentó junto a ellas y Beryl le paso la ensalada que le había encargado_ La verdad no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

_Usagi te lo pidió_ Beryl le dijo mirándola seria_ Además ese hombre se portó como un patán con ella.

Serena asintió, les había contado todo lo que la amiga de Usagi le informo. Mina le platico desde que conoció a Usagi hasta ese momento en que había terminado en la pequeña clínica debido a una pelea con su esposo Mamoru. La joven le explico el porqué de su matrimonio y que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Usagi para que funcionara siempre vivió bajo la sombra de la duda del hombre que amaba.

Cuando escucho todo, una rabia intensa se apodero de ella. Le pidió al doctor que atendía en ese momento a Usagi le permitiera llevarla al hospital más cercano, quería mantenerla alejada de ese hombre que solo la había hecho sufrir.

_ Ya mande todo, Serena_ la voz de Michiru la saco de sus recuerdos_ En unos días le llegara la documentación.

_Entonces es cuestión de esperar_ miro su plato sin tocar nada.

_Déjalo así, Serena_ Beryl coloco su mano sobre la suya_ Enfócate en que esas dos muchachas por fin conozcan toda la verdad, en especial Usagi.

Serena asintió y medio sonrió. Su amiga tenía razón, no podía ocuparse de ese asunto ya. Las cosas empezaban a caminar y ya era cuestión de que ellos tomaran la decisión final.

_Entonces, en cuento Selene regrese veremos a esa mujer_ dijo segura.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto la peli roja.

_En Virginia, ahí es donde será procesada.

_ ¿Por qué ahí?

_Es donde todo empezó por así decirlo_ le contesto Michiru_ El juez ha atrasado el caso debido al estado de Usagi, pero en un dado momento pedirá que esté presente.

_Por lo mismo quiero que se encuentre bien, la llevare mañana a mi casa para que descanse_ dijo Serena_ En cuanto Selene también arregle sus cosas, junto con Kakyou hablaremos con Usagi explicándole todo.

Beryl y Michiru asintieron, siguieron platicando de otras cosas mientras una de ellas aun pensaba como podría hacer para que el impacto ante la noticia que tenían que darle a Usagi no le afectara tanto.

.

.

.

Con trotar lento llevaba la montura, pensaba una y otra vez la manera de buscar a Usagi. Tenia una semana que no sabia nada de ella y aunque la señora Aino le aseguro que estaba con personas de confianza el quería, necesitaba verla. Suplicar por su perdón, abrirle por completo su corazón y entendiera porque sus miedos.

Miro con tristeza la casa que a lo lejos se podía sentir la soledad que habitaba en ella. Mamoru dejo su caballo en el establo después de cepillarlo y dejarle su comida. Subió los escalones del porche y entro a la casa. Miro la correspondencia que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, temprano en la mañana había pasado al correo y le entregaron varios sobres. Pero uno en especial lo mantuvo distraído durante el trabajo. Venia de parte de un despacho importante de abogados y en su momento no tuvo el valor de abrirlo, tenía miedo.

Al final tomo el sobre para abrirlo, empezó a leer la carta que iba dirigida a él y después con el corazón desbocado miro los documentos que la acompañaban. Mamoru sintió que los ojos le quemaban, miro de nuevo y la palabra divorcio se revelaba ante el con más intensidad.

_ Usagi_ su nombre salió de sus labios. No podía perderla, la quería y la necesitaba… a ella y a su hijo.

Mamoru no podía aceptar esa petición, las imágenes y los recuerdos de lo vivido con su mujer lo atormentaban. Ella ofreciéndole todo sin esperar nada a cambio, mientras que él vivía atormentado pensando en lo que la gente decía. Había sido un idiota y ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único honorable era darle su libertad, de dejarla vivir por una vez en su vida feliz. Aunque eso a él le destrozara el corazón.

Dejo los papeles de nuevo sobre la mesa y salió, no podía dormir. Además no quería estar en un lugar que le recordara lo que había perdido y que jamás podría tener de vuelta.

Día, tras día se dedicó a trabajar…dormía en el establo y se enfocaba en preparar la tierra para sembrar. Además de ver la alimentación de sus reses para la temporada en que la mayoría estaría en tiempo de reproducirse. Reparo por completo las cercas, al igual que la casa que necesitaba una buena mano de obra por fuera. Una vez terminado todo, revisaba de nuevo…no quería descansar, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, para no sentir.

Los días pasaron lentamente para él, cada mañana se levantaba comía algo y se iba a trabajar. Siempre buscaba algo que hacer, algo que lo mantuviera ocupado para tener tiempo para pensar en lo que pudo ser. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y mientras avanzaba el caballo, Mamoru miro hacia el cielo. Dos meses habían pasado ya y aun sentía que el dolor dentro de su pecho seguía creciendo, la impotencia al no tener ni siquiera el derecho de pelear por Usagi lo estaba matando. Dejo que el caballo lo llevara, ni animo tenia para dirigirlo. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y pensó si era posible morir de amor.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, el dolor aumento provocando que se doblara sobre el caballo. Miro de nuevo el sol que terminaba por ocultarse y sonrió…era una hermosa vista. Pensó en Usagi y en él bebe que esta esperaba, imploro por el perdón de ambos y cerró los ojos. Lo último que sintió fue el impacto que tuvo contra el suelo y después nada.

.

.

.

_Hola, Usagi_ saludo la peli plateada desde el marco de la entrada_ Serenity quería verte.

_Hola_ saludo la rubia mirando a la pequeña que miraba con curiosidad las cosas en el cuarto para él bebe.

_ Tía ¿Cuándo nacerá él bebe?_ pregunto mirando su vientre abultado.

_ En unos cuatro meses_ le sonrió mientras le daba el peluche que estaba sobre la cuna.

_ ¿Iras a vivir con nosotros?_ la miro después de abrazar con delicadeza el osito.

Usagi miro a su hermana ¡Dios! Aun no podía creer todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo. Le costaba un poco la situación en la que estaba.

_ Creo que tu tía Usagi primero debe ver unas cosas_ salió en su ayuda al verla callada_ Mudarse es una cosa muy complicada ¿Recuerda lo que tuvimos que hacer nosotros?_ miro a su hija asentir_ Pues para tu tía es más pesado por su embarazo.

_Pero mi papi puede ayudarle, además de tío Haruka, Seiya, Malachite…_ empezó a contar con sus deditos.

_Ellos están ocupados_ sonrió divertida. Todos ellos eran unos grandes amigos y aparte su pequeña los veía como parte de su familia también.

_ Creo que…podría irlas visitar luego_ dijo al fin Usagi, sonrió con timidez a Selene.

_ Claro que si, Endimion dice que no será ninguna molestia que…

_ Solo unos días _ le interrumpió Usagi. No quería incomodarlos, sabía lo sucedido con su hermana. Ellos necesitan su espacio y privacidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_ El tiempo que quieras_ le tomo la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Usagi agradeció el gesto de su hermana. Pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver que ella contaba con alguien que la apoyara. No tenía que pensar de esa manera, agradecía lo poco que tenía. Aparte el destino las había reunido de nuevo.

Hablaron de unas cosas más y se despidieron de ellas prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Estarían solo unos días más, el juicio había terminado por fin. Camino por la casa y se sintió un poco extraña al sentir tanta paz. Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y vio el retrato que Selene había arreglado para ella.

El hombre rubio sonreía feliz, pero su mirada estaba atenta a las tres personas que estaban junto a él. Una hermosa peli plateada con un bebe en los brazos y una pequeña copia fiel de la mujer que sostenía tan preciada carga. Con dedos temblorosos acaricio la foto a través del cristal.

_ Mamá_ susurro quedo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba, quería gritar…culpar a alguien de todo lo sucedido. Pero sabía que la única persona culpable estaba ahora en prisión. Aun podía escuchar su risa histérica, sus gritos llenos de odio y su último intento por dañarla.

.

.

.

__ Pueden estar solo una hora_ les dijo el oficial_ Estará presente un guardia por cualquier cosa_ señalo al uniformado._

_Ambas asintieron y se sentaron frente a una pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación. Ella había pedido tener una conversación privada con ellas antes de dar su declaración, no se negaría a decir la verdad de todo lo sucedido._

_Al verla entrar, Usagi de inmediato se tensó. Sintió el fuerte agarre de su hermana cuando ella la sujeto de pronto. No era la única en temer a esa mujer._

__Usagi_ dijo mientras el oficial que la acompañaba le ayudaba a sentarse._

__Neherenia_ trato de que su voz sonara segura._

__ ¿Y tú quién eres?_ miro sobre ellas para ver hacia la puerta_ ¿Dónde está Selene?_

__Soy yo…tía Neherenia_ dijo la peli plateada._

_Neherenia la miro, busco en su rastro el parecido en la persona que más odio. No había ninguno, pero sus ojos…sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de su difunta hermana._

__ Selene_ al fin dijo._

__ ¿Por qué? _ pregunto Usagi al ver que Neherenia no decía nada. La mirada de ella no se apartaba del rostro de su hermana_ ¡¿Por qué? ¡_ grito por fin consiguiendo la atención de la mujer que creía era su madre._

__ Venganza, simple y sencillamente…por venganza_ dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su voz._

__ ¿Pero, porque?_ Selene la miro confundida _ ¿Qué hicimos nosotras para merecer esto?_

__Ser hijas de ella_ miro a la peli plateada con rabia_ Sobre todo tu, tan parecida a ella… con su aire de inocencia_ su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento._

__ ¿Qué hizo nuestra madre para que nosotras cargáramos con esa culpa?_ Usagi le pregunto._

__Quitarme lo que era mío_ dijo Neherenia con frialdad_ Primero el cariño de mi padre…y después el del hombre que amaba._

__ ¡Mientes!_ Selene la enfrento. Recordaba parte de su infancia y su madre no era así, no como ella decía que era._

__ ¡Lo es! Llego a nuestra vida con la pérdida de su madre_ la miro_ Mi padre la adopto como su hija y ella supo envolverlo con sus aires de niña buena_ sus ojos miraron hacia la nada recordando lo vivido_ Acepte todo, porque era algo que podía tolerar_ sonrió de pronto _ Cuando lo conocí a él, fue algo maravilloso y pensé que al fin en mi vida tendría algo de felicidad._

_Miro a ambas hermanas, una tan parecida a la mujer que más odiaba y la otra… una viva imagen del hombre que amaba y siempre amaría._

__Pero de pronto ella hizo su entrada_ continuo_ Poco a poco fue apartándolo de mi lado, igual como lo hizo con mi padre_ dijo con dolor_ Lo amaba tanto que calle, deje que me lo quitara y acepte las migajas que podía darme. Paciente fui esperando el momento en que él se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado, que era a mí a la que amaba._

_Usagi y Selene miraban a la mujer que tenían frente a ellas. Selene recordaba el amor entre sus padres y que su tía Neherenia siempre estuvo ahí._

__Pero entonces naciste tu_ miro a la peli plateada_ Tu padre me hizo a un lado y se enfocó solo en ti y en la estúpida de mi hermana, trate de alejarme…pero él decía que me necesitaba, siempre lo hizo._

_Selene no podía creer lo que ella daba a entender, jamás vio alguna cosa que la hiciera pensar que entre ella y su padre podría existir algo más que una simple amistad y cariño hacia una persona que era la hermana de su mujer. _

__Mi padre te necesitaba porque te consideraba de la familia_ explico_ Eran solo tú y mi madre, no quería separarlas._

__ ¡No! ¡Él me amaba!_ se levantó mientras golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de su mano_ Pero tu madre siempre tan débil lo obligaba a estar con ella_ la pelinegra sintió la mano del guardia sobre su hombro_ Esta bien, no pasa nada_ le dijo y volvió a sentarse_ el oficial volvió a su posición mirando atento a la mujer._

__No era débil, ella te quería…siempre trato de que formaras parte de nuestra familia_ negó Selene con la cabeza_ Mi padre la amaba y tenerte ahí con ella era una forma de demostrárselo…el sabia lo importante que era para nuestra madre que la familia permaneciera junta._

__ Vive en un cuento niña_ sonrió Neherenia_ El simplemente sentía lastima por ella, era tan patética, débil…_ miro a Usagi_ Y lo dejo en claro cuando falleció días después de dar a luz_ sus ojos se ablandaron por un instante_ Eres tan parecida a él…_

__ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si soy tan parecida al hombre que amabas...no entiendo tanta crueldad_ Usagi pregunto llena de dolor, confundida._

__ El no quiso aceptarme, una noche le dije que podríamos ser una familia…una de verdad y el simplemente me ignoro…dijo que era una locura_ su mirada nuevamente se mostró fría_ ¡Las odiaba! Eran un estorbo para que el fuera libre, un día decidí actuar…a ti te deje en ese orfanato cuando el salió fuera de la ciudad debido a su trabajo._

__ ¡Me dijiste que había muerto!_ grito Selene alterada_ Te pregunte por él y me gritaste que había muerto…empezaste a golpearme y…y tu…tú_ la miro con rabia_ Me dejaste ahí, sola…me separaste de mi familia._

__ ¡Porque eras como ella!_ siseo Neherenia_ Me estorbabas para mis planes, no quería el recordatorio eterno de la mujer que destrozo mi vida._

__Mi padre no lo habría aceptado…_ Usagi sintió un escalofrió al pensar que tal vez Neherenia dijera la verdad._

__ ¡No! Claro que no_ Selene la interrumpio, noto la ansiedad en su rostro, el miedo de que lo que daba entender Neherenia _ Jamás lo haría_ miro hacia Neherenia de nuevo_ ¿O me equivoco?_

__ ¡Qué diablos! Igual... ya nada importa_ sonrió ella mirándolas fijamente_ Cuando tu padre regreso le dije que estabas perdida, se puso como loco y empezó a decirme un montón de cosas, me humillo y se burló del amor que le tenía…se atrevió a decirme que siempre envidie a Serenity y que en cuanto te encontrara me quería lejos de él y sus hijas_ dijo con voz baja._

__ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ Usagi pregunto._

__Lo mate_ dijo simplemente. La pelinegra se volvió un poco para sonreírle al guardia que permanecía callado ante lo que había dicho_ ¿Están grabando?_ el hombre no le contesto nada_ Como sea, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo supieran después._

__ ¡Maldita!_ Selene se le fue encima, Usagi se quedó paralizada…todo ese tiempo viviendo con la asesina de su padre._

_La rubia solo sintió que alguien la sacaba de ahí, mientras a su hermana era sujeta por los guardias que entraron a la habitación. Neherenia reía como loca y gritaba una y otra vez que Apoló la amaba y que todo lo que hizo fue por amor._

_Usagi miraba atónita todo, miro a la mujer que durante todo ese tiempo pensó que era su madre. Neherenia sintió los ojos de la rubia sobre ella y sonrió dedicándole una mirada llena de odio._

__ Mamoru te desprecia, siempre lo hará porque a fin de cuentas…solo eres una mujer marcada_ siguió gritándole mientras se la llevaban_ ¡Si yo no soy feliz, tampoco tú lo serás! ¡Él te desprecia! ¡Le das asco!_

_Selene la abrazo y le decía palabras de consuelo. Pero ella sabía que tenía razón, Mamoru jamás podría amarla…y lo único que sentía por ella era rechazo. Quedo claro el día que prefirió creer en otros antes que en ella._

__ Lo siento_ dijo uno de los oficiales._

_Ellas dos se fueron de ahí, mientras el abogado de los Chiba les decía que con esto tendrían más que suficiente para condenarla por mucho tiempo. Los agentes encargados del caso averiguarían que hizo con el cuerpo de Apoló, ya que no tenían el cuerpo de ningún desconocido encontrado en ese tiempo que Neherenia mencionaba._

_Usagi sintió que por fin las cosas empezaban a tener cierto sentido. Los días pasaron y por medio de una prueba de ADN pudieron identificar el cuerpo de su padre, una vez que Neherenia confeso donde oculto el cuerpo despues de haberlo matado y trasladado a un lugar a las afueras de Virginia._

_Se supo que su madre Serenity murió días después de tenerla a ella, había muerto por cáncer de seno. Su enfermedad estaba ya avanzada, el tamaño y la localización del tumor les hacía imposible ya tratarla sin que afectara él bebe que esperaba. Se negó rotundamente a terminar con su embarazo y lucho día a día para poder tenerla en sus brazos._

_Su madre dio la vida por ella, prefirió dejarla a ella vivir…y a pesar de todo agradecía esa oportunidad que le dio. Su camino fue uno lleno de espinas, viviendo con una mujer que descargo todo su odio en ella por ser hija del hombre que amaba y que jamás pudo corresponderle a su loca obsesión. _

_._

_._

_._

Ahora estaba aquí, viviendo una nueva vida y no estaba sola. No más, ni ahora ni nunca.

_ Nunca lo estaremos_ se acarició el abultado vientre_ Y con el tiempo olvidare, saldremos adelante_ sonrió mientras dejaba el retrato en su lugar.

La sonrisa de la mujer del cuadro le trasmitía seguridad, le hacía sentir que era todo posible. Su madre las amaba, su padre también…desgraciadamente Neherenia se obsesiono con una visión de una vida que jamás podría ser.

Selene termino en un orfanato, donde creció y al salir tuvo que enfrentar duras pruebas para al final conseguir la felicidad que vivía en ese momento. Mientras que ella vivió con la mujer que provoco todo, siendo odiada y amada a la vez por una mujer herida en su orgullo. Una mujer que simplemente jamás conocería la felicidad al aferrarse a algo que nunca fue.

Usagi cerró los ojos, no quería recordar…quería olvidar todo lo vivido. Deseaba un día despertar y sentir que simplemente fue una pesadilla. Pero sabía que no era así…camino hacia el patio trasero e ir al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco.

Neherenia estaba ya pagando todo el mal causado. Era momento de empezar de nuevo, ella tenía una razón para salir adelante…su hijo, su hermana, una sobrina y gente que a pesar de no conocerla bien le había abierto las puertas de su hogar para darle esa nueva oportunidad.

Y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Sonriendo se dirigió hacia donde estaba arreglando el jardín, poco a poco estaba arreglando la casa que los Chiba le había dado para que empezara de nuevo. Sintiéndose más animada continuo, miro hacia el cielo y vio como el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

_ Mamoru_ susurro. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y dejo todo en el piso. Era mejor descansar un poco, mañana terminaría de arreglar todo.

Muy lejos de ahí un hombre cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía. La imagen de una mujer con su hijo en brazos le sonreía, corriendo se acercó a ellos y cuando estuvo frente esa visión pudo notar el intenso azul en los ojos del bebe.

_Lo siento_ dijo perdiéndose por fin en la oscuridad que lo envolvía**.**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**_Adileyne_ _**_princessqueen_**__FifoTsukino__**_flakis_**__ isabel20__**_Conyta Moonlight_**__ Magguie Aino_ _**_Mary Yuet_**__yesqui2000_ _**_serena potter Pataki_**__ Angel Negro 29_ _**_alitre_**__ Faby Usako-Chiba-T_ _**_Lady Chiba Tsukino_**__ Usagi13chiba_ _**_Malistrix_**__ Arya de Kinomoto_ _**_diana patricia de Kou_**__ elianamz-bv_ _**_Gelygirl_**__ Saory Kido de Kou__**_ Panambi-Hovy._

**Quede en ayer poder subir, pero desgraciadamente tengo cuatro nenas hermosas que ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo y junten las labores domésticas, ayudar con tareas, ver porque llora la más pequeña y un marido que parece también un niño en ocasiones…pues la verdad no me da tiempecito libre en ocasiones jajaja.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, apoyo y seguir leyendo estas locas ideas que se me ocurren al leer algo y creo que queda mejor así como yo lo quiero plasmar o al menos es lo que se me ocurre de pronto.**

**Seredar:** Si, por fin salió Serena y viene con todo para ayudar a esa niña que desgraciadamente sufrió aún más por la tonta de Amy. Saludos Sere y gracias por comentar.

**Guest:** Pues medio la dejo jajaja. Con tremenda golpiza le tumbo unos dientes y hasta la nariz le rompió, Mina fue por todo con tal de darle su merecido. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Bonny83:** Usagi por fin está tranquila y se da cuenta de que hay más personas que la aman, no se siente sola y sabe que todo lo malo está quedando atrás. Veremos qué pasa con Mamoru…pero te puedo decir es que tengo… creo que una historia en mente donde tendremos a una Serena más decidida y dejara atrás el amor que le tiene a Darién, pero esa es otra historia. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**MICHIRU22:** Gracias linda, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por comentar.

**Lis de Chiba:** Amiga, respira y tranquila. Mira que desgraciadamente hay hombres así, siempre culpando a los demás de las cosas y no querer ver la realidad tal como es. Espero que este capítulo te convenza de no matar al pobre de Mamoru, si lo se…el tonto se ha equivocado una y otra vez, pero creo que ahora si es la última. Gracias por comentar.

**Que tengan un lindo dia y nos vemos por el Facebook.**

**Me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba si quieren agregarme o ver las imágenes que tengo de las historias**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Tomando a un personaje de la adaptación de Seredar "Una novia para Mamoru"**

**La trama es mía, con ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Millones de gracias por todo, por sus comentarios, alertas favoritos y darse su tiempo para leer esta historia._

_Sin mas que decir...espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo final._

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE.**

_ ¿Cómo está?_ pregunto en cuanto el hombre salió del área de emergencias

_ Por el momento está bien_ dijo el médico_ Pero será mejor que descanse y empiece c comer bien, su amigo al parecer tiene semanas que no lo hace como es debido.

_ Yo me encargare de todo_ aseguro.

_Se quedara unos días_ agrego mientras le entregaba el expediente a una enfermera_ Ya está consiente, si quiere hablar con él.

_Sí, claro_ asintió.

_Solo unos minutos_ le dijo antes de retirarse.

Yaten siguió a la enfermera y le señalo la habitación donde estaba su amigo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro, al hacerlo noto que tenía la mirada perdida. Una semana atrás lo noto más delgado y muy pálido, simplemente se estaba matando al trabajar en su intento de olvidar. Había intentado hablar con él, pero le dijo que no era nada. Que simplemente estaba tratando de salir pronto de la deuda que tenía para poder ofrecerle algo a su hijo.

_ Me pidió el divorcio_ dijo con voz estrangulada atrayendo la atención del peli plateado_ Usagi no quiere saber nada de mí.

_ ¿Y puedes culparla?_ le pregunto serio.

_No…no puedo_ las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin que el hiciera nada por evitarlo_ ¡Soy un idiota!_ dijo quebrándose por completo.

Yaten dejo que se desahogara ¿Qué podía hacer? El mismo había provocado muchas cosas, pero le dolía ver en ese estado a su amigo.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ pregunto al verlo ya un poco tranquilo.

_ Darle el divorcio_ se pasó la por el pelo en un gesto de impotencia.

_Podrías ir a pedirle perdón_ lo miro.

_ Sabes bien que jamás me podrá perdonar…ella me odia_ recordó las palabras que le dijo ese día_ No me quiere.

_ ¿Y solo así?_ pregunto molesto_ Le darás el divorcio así nomás.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ pregunto desesperado. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, había cometido muchos errores con Usagi.

_Pedir perdón, suplicar por su amor, arrastrarte si es preciso_ empezó a decirle_ que fuiste un estúpido, que la amas y harás todo lo posible e imposible por hacerla feliz.

_ No puedo…

_ ¡Maldita sea! La amas y la dejaras ir así sin pelear, al menos déjale claro que te equivocaste_ se tranquilizó un poco_ No cargues con toda la culpa, no voy a negarte que fuiste un imbécil por dejarte manejar por la gente y Saori_ hizo una pausa_ Si al final ella sigue con la idea del divorcio, al menos estarás seguro que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para recuperarlos.

_ Solo tengo la dirección del bufete de abogados, no más_ le dijo, pensando en que Yaten tenía razón_ No tengo ninguna idea de donde está.

_Parece que Mina habla con ella_ le dijo el peli plateado_ Tratare de que me diga algo, no te preocupes_ noto el gesto del pelinegro, él estaba claro de lo que Mina sentía hacia él.

_No creo que lo haga, me odia_ suspiro.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas? Usagi es como una hermana para ella y la lastimaste.

_Lo sé, me equivoque_ lo miro con dolor_ Fui un estúpido y deje que las cosas me nublaran la mente, no vi el gran amor que Usagi tenía hacia mí_ se desesperó más al recordar las ocasiones en que platicaban, donde ella le confesaba sus temores, sus más grandes alegrías y de lo feliz que estaba por él bebe que esperaba_ No vi que yo también la amaba, que día a día era una gran ilusión levantarme y verla a mi lado y que…

_ ¡Espera! ¡Espera!_ lo detuvo Yaten_ Antes de que pases a cosas más íntimas_ sonrió al ver a su amigo sonrojarse_ Así está mejor, le diré a Mina…incluso suplicare_ lo miro serio_ Pero prométeme que primero te pondrás bien para poder recuperarlos.

_Eso tenlo por seguro_ dijo decidido.

Yaten asintió, platico solo un poco más con él y se despidió diciéndole que lo conseguiría. Una vez afuera del hospital pensó en qué manera convencería a Mina de que le diera la dirección de Usagi. La escuchaba mencionar a unos Chiba, pero de ahí no salía ni una sola palabra más. Afortunadamente Mina estaba en casa ya que aún no estaba en la Universidad.

La llevaría a cenar o tal vez a bailar, a ella le encantaba. Mientras conducía pensaba en qué manera llevar la conversación, para que al final pudiera preguntarle por Usagi sin que sospechara. Bien podría decirle…su novia era muy romántica.

_ Me mandara al diablo_ dijo en cuanto se estaciono enfrente de la casa de ella.

Sin pensarlo más se bajó de la camioneta, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y toco. En cuanto abrieron, la linda sonrisa de Mina lo recibió.

_ Mamoru está en el hospital, necesito que me digas donde esta Usagi_ le dijo sin más. Lo siguiente que Yaten recibió fue tremendo portazo en la cara_ Mina, está mal…la extraña y ha estado a punto de morir al caerse del caballo por…

_Es un buen jinete, no me mientas_ corto Mina del otro lado de la puerta.

_Lo es, pero está dejándose morir_ respondió_ No come bien, no duerme lo necesario, trabaja día y noche si es posible porque simplemente no quiere tener tiempo de recordar de lo tonto que fue al tratar tan mal a Usagi_ finalizo con un breve suspiro.

_ No fue un tonto_ abrió la puerta dejando ver la furia en los ojos de ella_ ¡Fue un estúpido, un idiota, un patán, un ciego, un…un…

_Un hombre enamorado, que tarde reconoció que la ama_ le sonrió con tristeza_ La quiere Mina, ese día iba ir por ella sin importarle nada. No sabía la verdad y aun así la quería, a ella y al bebe que él pensaba que no era suyo.

_ Eso dice el_ insistió, no quería que lastimara Usagi por sus dudas.

_Mina, tal vez sea el hombre más tonto en todo el mundo…pero nunca un mentiroso_ la miro serio _ ¿Me dirás donde esta?

Ella dio un suspiro cansado, había escuchado por ahí que Mamoru no era el mismo. Algunos decían que estaba bastante afectado por la partida de Usagi. Pero no podía ser posible, ya que una y otra vez Mamoru hizo sufrir a su amiga por tonterías, por gente que lo supo enredar.

_ Si la lastima de nuevo_ al fin hablo_ Tú serás el que pague Yaten.

El peli plateado sonrió, la abrazo contento. No solo por su amigo, sino también por Mina quien estaba muy triste desde la partida de Usagi.

Dos semanas después Mamoru abordaba un avión. El señor Garajan le estaba facilitando todos sus medios para que pudiera recuperar a Usagi, se sentía en parte culpable ya que Saori estuvo casi detrás de todo.

Pensó en Hawk, el cual ahora estaba preso por robo y por intentar abusar de Usagi mientras estaba bajo efectos de un sedante. Ya algunos sospechaban del peli rojo cuándo se dieron cuenta de la perdida de ciertas cosas en el rancho, además de que se daba lujos que estaban muy fuera de su alcance. Intento hacer un trato con el señor Garajan para que le retirara los cargos por robo , así el no diría nada sobre que Saori le pago para abusar de Usagi.

La sorpresa que se llevó Hawk, cuando el mismo la entrego a las autoridades. El señor Garajan no iba a tolerar que su ahijada se saliera con la suya una vez más. Los padres de ella estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron en manos de las autoridades el castigo que le quisieran imponer. Saori por más que suplico no pudo evadir el castigo. Tenía que pasar diez años en prisión, por ser la autora intelectual del intento de violación contra Usagi, de asociación delictuosa y mas aparte pagar una indemnización por los daños causados a la persona afectada.

El señor Garajan también le explico a Mamoru que durante su condena seria tratada por un psicólogo, aparte de que también el psiquiatra que la estaba viendo se pondría de acuerdo con el nuevo médico que la atendería para ver cómo podrían ayudarle. Saori estaba llevando un camino que al final terminaría por destruirla y no deseaba eso para ella. Porque a pesar de todo, la quería como una hija y apreciaba mucho a los padres de ella.

Lo que tenía sorprendidos a varios, es que Neherenia fue trasladada a Virginia para poder juzgarla. Por las noticias se enteró de todo el proceso que tuvo y poco a poco fue saliendo la verdad que se mantenía oculta. Neherenia no era la madre de Usagi, además de que había una niña más que resulto ser la hermana mayor de Usagi la cual fue abandonada.

El caso fue avanzando y los medios de comunicación dieron la nota de que el padre de ambas fue asesinado y la sospechosa en su muerte había confesado donde dejo el cuerpo. Neherenia fue condenada a cadena perpetua por haber cooperado con las autoridades y no a la pena capital como el estado de Virginia tiene establecido.

Mamoru no podía creer que Usagi viviera con una persona con esa sangre fría. Sintió escalofríos al imaginar todo lo que paso su amada al lado de esa mujer y que en un dado momento también pudo correr la misma suerte que el padre de Usagi. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con ella, mostrarle un mundo diferente, uno donde siempre la amaría y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

Era de tarde cuando el avión llego al aeropuerto, al salir se dirigió hacia la zona de taxis y abordo uno. Le dio la dirección al chofer y mientras avanzaba pensaba de qué manera podía disculparse. Se había equivocado en tantas cosas, que ahora no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo. Era tan fácil pedir perdón, pero él quería dejarle claro a Usagi que no era simplemente su perdón el que quería, anhelaba tener su corazón.

Pero con todo lo sucedido, era más probable que lo mandara de regreso sin darle ni la oportunidad de hablar. Se fijó que el paisaje cambiaba y fueron dejando atrás la ciudad, las casas eran cada vez más elegantes , con amplios jardines_ ¡Donde demonios estaba!_ pensó mientras el taxi se paraba enfrente de una gran casa, con unos hermosos jardines.

_ ¿Seguro que es aquí?_ le pregunto mientras le pagaba el costo del viaje.

_Así es, amigo_ le contesto el hombre_ ¿Quiere que lo espere?

_Sí, creo que si_ miro las rejas y pensó como entraría.

_Me daré unas vueltas_ le dijo y se marchó.

Mamoru se acercó hacia la entrada y se asomó por las rejas. Un hombre vestido de negro , paseando con unos perros pasaba por ahí y le llamo.

_ Disculpe ¿Es esta la casa de los Chiba?_ le pregunto cuando estuvo cerca para poder oírlo.

_Si _ le contesto _ ¿Tiene cita?_ pregunto al verlo.

_No, pero…_ se hizo hacia atrás cuando uno de los perros se acercó mostrando los dientes.

_Lo siento, pero sin cita no puede pasar_ le dijo cuándo hizo un poco hacia atrás a los animales que se mostraban un poco inquietos_ Los Chiba protegen mucho su intimidad y no reciben a desconocidos si no es con una cita.

_ Si, lo entiendo_ miro a los lados. Noto que los muros eran altos, pero podía hacerlo_ Gracias por todo_ se despidió y se subió de nuevo al taxi que pasaba de regreso_ Pare más adelante_ le dijo al chofer. En cuanto se bajó de nuevo le dijo que no lo esperara esta vez.

_ ¿Piensa saltar?_ lo miro incrédulo.

_Si, es la única manera para poder verla_ le contesto mientras veía la altura de la barda.

_ Una joven rica y un hombre pobre_ miro su ropa_ ¿Le doy un empujón?_ le pregunto mientras apagaba el auto_ Sabe, mi mujer es una romántica… ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando le cuente.

Mamoru no quiso explicarle nada más, acepto su ayuda y al poco tiempo descendió con cuidado por el otro lado.

_ ¡Suerte!_ se escuchó un grito del otro lado del muro.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y luego el ruido de un motor al arrancar y el de un coche al alejarse fue lo último que pudo oír. Se ocultó en unos matorrales y vio que estaba en una parte cerca de la casa. Pudo ver a unos niños jugando y se apuró, esperaba no asustarlos y que al hacerlo pudieran dar el grito de alerta a los hombres que vigilaban la propiedad.

Al irse acercando noto que se trataban de tres niñas, una con el pelo rojizo, otra con un rubio cenizo y otra peli negra. Las cuales eran vigiladas por una joven peli plateada, que atenta no perdía detalle de los juegos de las tres pequeñas.

Miro hacia una puerta y rodeo la piscina para que no lo vieran. Si Usagi estaba adentro iba a ser un gran problema encontrarla, la casa se veía que era enorme. Pero no se iría de ahí sin antes hablar con ella, nada ni nadie le iba a impedir que la viera.

.

.

.

_Mami, acabo de ver a un vaquero_ dijo el joven rubio.

_ ¿No hay indios?_ sonrió Serena.

_No, solo un vaquero_ pego el rostro a la ventana para verlo mejor_ Acaba de entrar a la casa.

_Dimion, deja de ver esos programas_ su padre le dijo mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico_ Mejor ve y dile a Luna que ya les diga a las niñas que es hora de meterse, empieza a ponerse fresco.

_ ¿Y el vaquero?_ pregunto mientras se alejaba de la ventaba.

_Que se limpie las botas antes de entrar_ sonrió Serena mientras le daba un beso a su marido_ Le diré a la señora Mayako que sirva la cena.

_ Bien, yo iré por las niñas_ se levantó_ Estoy seguro que no querrán salir aun.

_Luna se hará cargo, no te preocupes_ le tomo la mano_ Bien sabes que las niñas la adoran y obedecerán sin chistar.

_ ¿Y qué hacemos con el vaquero?_ insistió Endi.

_Iré por el vaquero_ dijo al fin Darién al ver que su hijo insistía_ Te quitare todos tus juegos jovencito_ le amenazo con una sonrisa.

Un estruendo fuera del estudio los hizo salir de prisa, al ver lo que pasaba Serena no daba crédito a lo que veía. Darién de inmediato lo reconoció y miro a su esposa, sabía lo que ella pensaba.

_ Está invadiendo propiedad privada_ lo confronto.

_ ¡Ven! Les dije que era un vaquero_ emocionado el chico rubio miro desde las botas, hasta el sombrero al hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

_ Ve con tu hermana, Dimion_ le ordeno Serena con calma.

_Pero…

_Haz lo que dijo tu madre_ Darién lo miro dejándole entender que no admitiría ni un "pero" mas.

_Bien, iré con ella.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Mamoru miro a la pareja. Trato de no mostrarse nervioso e intentar convencerlos de que lo dejaran hablar con Usagi.

_ Quiero ver a Usagi_ dijo con calma_ Necesito hablar con ella.

_ ¡No!_ Serena intervino_ Ella está por fin más tranquila.

_ ¡Es mi esposa!_ grito.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ un joven pelinegro pregunto detrás de Mamoru.

_No es nada_ Darién hizo a un lado a Serena_ El señor ya se iba_ le dijo al joven que en ese momento dejaba una mochila a un lado_ Zafiro, por favor muéstrale por donde es la salida.

_ ¡No lo entienden! No me iré_ dijo entre dientes. Mamoru pensó como alcanzar las escaleras, seguramente Usagi estaba en una de las habitaciones de arriba_ ¡No me iré, sin verla!

Todo paso tan rápido que Serena no tuvo oportunidad de detener el desastre que se imponía enfrente de ella. Sin poder creerlo contuvo un grito ¡No era posible! ¡Esto no estaba sucediendo! Miro el rostro pálido de su hijo y pudo darse cuenta de que todo era real…muy real.

_ ¡No!_ un grito salió de su garganta.

.

.

.

Usagi miro su trabajo, el jardín por fin estaba limpio y con las flores que a ella le gustaban. Entro a la casa para darse un baño, estaba demasiado sucia por la tierra y un poco acalorada. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando el timbre la hizo detenerse.

Ya era tarde y Selene vendría hasta mañana ¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntó mientras se acomodaba el pelo un poco. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se sintió una tonta por no preguntar primero quien era. Aunque fuera un barrio seguro, no podía exponerse de esa manera.

Cuando levanto la vista miro a la persona que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

_ ¡Tú!_ el rostro pálido y serio del hombre que tenía enfrente la hizo retroceder. En todo ese tiempo jamás sufrió ningún desmayo y ahora de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama y Mamoru estaba sentado a su lado. Noto que no la miraba al rostro, sino a su vientre ya abultado. Pudo verlo detenidamente y darse cuenta también de los cambios en el.

Mamoru no podía apartar la vista de su vientre, la última vez que la vio apenas se le notaba y ahora estaba enorme. Cuando se desmayó corrió rápido a ayudarla para que su cuerpo no cayera por completo al piso, preocupado busco una habitación y dio con la que parecía ser la recamara de ella. Cuando vio que respiraba con normalidad y que solo se había desmayado por haberlo visto se sentó a su lado para poder verla.

De la alegría paso a la desesperación al darse cuenta que un frágil hilo los unía y dependía de el mismo que este se mantuviera y se fortaleciera. Saber que llevaba dentro un hijo suyo y que no quisiera volver con él le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Usagi percibió el pesar en los ojos de Mamoru ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era por él bebe? Ahora recordaba que él pensaba que no era suyo ¿Entonces porque tenía esa mirada?

_Lo siento_ susurro. La miro a los ojos_ Sé que es una pobre disculpa ante todo lo que te hice pasar_ con manos temblorosas poso una de ellas en su vientre_ Es mi hijo, lo sé.

_ ¿Ya no dudas?_ le pregunto mientras le suplicaba a Dios que la ayudara a aguantar el llanto_ ¿O has interrogado a todo aquel que dijo haber estado conmigo?_ lo miro con amargura.

_Lo merezco_ reconoció_ No le pregunte nada a nadie. Dude de ti por mis miedos, soy tan torpe Usagi…nadie me vio como un hombre, ni como una persona que podría ser amada_ la miro intensamente_ Todos simplemente me veían como el torpe del pueblo, era el hazmerreír de las fiestas…

_ ¿Quieres mi compasión?_ pregunto al tiempo que se ponía de pie; no pensaba mantener esta conversación acostada_ Porque no la vas a tener, sabes que nunca te vi así ¡Me conocías! O al menos pensé que así era.

_ ¡Te conozco!_ permaneció sentado_ Pero tenía miedo Usagi…aún tengo miedo_ susurro.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, no pudo evitar que el viera las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

_ Usagi, te amo.

_ ¡No mientas!_ le grito mientras se volvía a mirarlo_ ¡Jamás me has amado!

_Te amo, te amo, te amo_ susurro mientras se ponía de rodillas_ Si es preciso suplicar por tu amor, lo hare toda mi vida.

_ ¡No! No te creo_ dijo con dolor_ Desde que supiste que estaba embarazada me has tratado con desprecio, me hiciste creer que podía funcionar y al final me echaste en cara lo que verdad sentías.

_ ¡Fui un idiota!_ grito desesperado_ No te voy a negar que siempre dude que fuera hijo mío, me deje llevar al pensar que simplemente me usabas para poder darle un nombre al bebe.

_ ¡Me negué a casarme contigo!_ le recordó_ No fui yo la que insistió, te di la opción de no casarnos.

_ Si, lo recuerdo_ la miro tristemente_ Pero creo que te amaba muy dentro de mí que preferí tenerte a mi lado a saberte ajena a mi_ le dijo mirándola fijamente_ Creo que siempre te amé, en cada día que hablábamos o cuando al otro lado de la calle me sonreías…tu iluminabas mi día Usagi.

_ Estuviste con ella_ susurro quedo_ Siempre has estado con ella…_ hizo una pausa y respiro hondo_ Y no quiero vivir una vida donde la palabra de otros pese más que la mía.

_ Usagi…

_ Yo te amaba, confié en ti y pensé que jamás me lastimarías_ hablo con el corazón en la mano_ Creí que el dolor causado por Neherenia era terrible y me di cuenta que no era así…tú fuiste quien me dio el peor de los castigos.

El pelinegro la miro, en sus ojos no había ya nada. Su mirada antes cálida estaba ausente ¿Acaso era tarde? Intento buscar las palabras, de dejarle ver todo lo que sentía…pero era imposible, no podía encontrarlas.

_Sera mejor que te vayas_ dijo dándose la vuelta. No quería verlo, esa conversación estaba despertando muchos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Mamoru no dijo nada, quiso abrazarla…pero no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de tocarla después de haber dudado de ese amor una y otra vez. Sin decir más se dirigió hacia la salida y abrió la puerta.

_ Te amo, Usagi_ dijo quedo_ Siempre lo hare.

En cuanto la rubia escucho la puerta al cerrarse, un sollozo incontenible se le escapó a Usagi de los labios. Sabía que esta era una despedida, una que sería para siempre y pensó que era lo mejor ¿Pero porque sentía que el corazón se le estaba destrozando por dentro? Recordó la última conversación telefónica que tuvo con Mina.

__ Va por ti_ le dijo antes de finalizar la llamada._

__ ¿Quién?_ pregunto_

__Mamoru_ simplemente le dijo._

__Mina, no quiero verle_ apretó con fuerza el teléfono._

__Se está dejando morir_ dijo después de unos segundos de silencio_ No lo he visto personalmente, pero Yaten dice que no le ve interés por nada, solo sacar adelante el pequeño rancho para poder darle algo a su hijo._

__ ¿Ahora si es suyo?_ pregunto con ironía._

__Esta en tus manos si quieres o no perdonarle_ suspiro al otro lado del teléfono_ Yo te diría que le des una patada en cuanto lo veas, pero no quiero que dejes ir el amor, que pierdan esta ultima oportunidad._

La última oportunidad, la última para sanar un corazón herido ¿Estaba en lo correcto? ¿Podría perdonarlo? Se acarició el vientre al sentir una ligera patada del bebe.

_ ¿Lo perdonamos?_ pregunto al niño que crecía dentro de ella. Una nueva patada la hizo sonreír_ Si tu padre de nuevo hace una de las suyas, creo que tú le darás esa patada que Mina quiere darle.

Sin perder tiempo tomo su bolso y un abrigo, salió para tomar un taxi e ir a buscarlo ¿Se habría ido al aeropuerto? ¿O aun hotel? Se quedó parada con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta sin saber a dónde ir. Pensó en los Chiba y sonrió…ellos le ayudarían. Abrió la puerta y a unos pasos, bajando los escalones estaba la figura de un hombre que le daba la espalda.

Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, el silencio de la noche la hizo escuchar el llanto de un hombre. Un dolor le atravesó el pecho al escucharlo, con paso lento se acercó sin que este se diera cuenta. Sin dudarlo un segundo más lo abrazo por detrás, pudo sentir como se tensaba ante su contacto. Pero después poco a poco se relajó y siguió llorando.

_Lo siento…sé que no podrás perdonarme, ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo al recordar todo lo que te dije_ bajo la cabeza, disfrutando por última vez el calor de ella_ Me gustaría ver al niño o niña_ dijo en voz baja.

_Es niño_ su voz sonó apagada, porque tenía su rostro enterrado en su espalda. Disfrutando del aroma del pelinegro y el cual le encantaba_ Pero creo que será difícil no verlo si vamos a vivir todos juntos.

Mamoru se quedó quieto ¿Escucho bien? O solo fue una alucinación, tal vez necesitaba más descanso después de todo. El mismo medico él dijo que todavía necesitaba reposo, pero no quiso escucharlo y partió a buscar a Usagi.

_ Le diré a Selene que nos visite, después de que nazca él bebe o tal vez antes _ siguió ella hablando temblando sin saber que esperar. Mamoru estaba muy callado… demasiado_ ¿Qué piensas?

_ Que se hará lo que tú digas_ se volvió para poder abrazarla_ ¡Todo lo que tú digas! _ sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Usagi busco sus labios poniéndose de puntillas, él le devolvió con reverencia, con pasión, con ternura queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Usagi se separó de el para poder tomar aire y escucho la protesta de Mamoru al hacerlo.

El bajo la vista hacia ella y miro su rostro resplandeciente.

_ Gracias por amarme_ susurro quedo mientras acariciaba su mejilla_ Por perdonarme y por…

_No digas más_ lo interrumpió, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_ Olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo.

Se separó de él y extendió su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

_Hola, soy Usagi.

Mamoru sonrió y recordó el primer día que hablaron. El día que pudo sin titubear, ni tener un accidente tener una conversación con una chica…con su chica.

_Yo soy Mamoru_ tomo su mano con delicadeza, pero a la vez con la firmeza de que nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

_Lo se_ sonrió.

Usagi dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando Mamoru la abrazo. Cerró los ojos y sintió en ese abrazo todo lo que a veces las palabras no pueden explicar.

_Usagi_ se separó un poco de ella_ Hay un problema…lo siento…

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ lo miro preocupada.

_ Fui a casa de los Chiba y yo…

.

.

.

_ ¡Rompió mi cenicero!_ chillo Serena.

_Amor, nadie fuma en esta casa_ Darién la miro divertido_ No es para tanto.

_ ¿Qué no es para tanto?_ lo miro molesta_ ¡Lo hizo Luna! ¡Para ti! ¿No lo recuerdas?

_Si, pero no creo que…

_ ¡Tú qué sabes!_ trato de pegar las piezas.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con el jarrón?_ pregunto Zafiro mirando como la señora Makayo y el señor Ichirou terminaban de levantar el desastre causado por el vaquero.

_Eso no importa_ dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba que el querido cenicero hecho por su pequeña Luna nuevamente estaba en una sola pieza.

_ ¡¿Qué no importa?!_ la miro sin poder creer lo que decía su madre_ Era un jarrón muy valioso y valía una pequeña fortuna.

_Si, puede ser_ sonrió a su hijo que era una copia fiel a su padre_ Pero para mí, es más valioso lo que ustedes han hecho con tanto cariño para la familia.

Luna sonrió y abrazo a su madre, Darién no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por su mujer. Ella lo miro y correspondió a su sonrisa, los dos compartieron una mirada traviesa al recordar al vaquero que después de tanto destrozo aún se mantenía en la posición de no irse sin ver a Usagi.

__ ¡Dios mío!_ Zafiro corrió para evitar que se rompiera el jarrón. Pudo ver que el hombre frente al intentaba sujetarlo, pero fue como ver un objeto caliente en sus manos…al final termino en el suelo._

__ ¡NO!_ el grito de Serena hizo que el vaquero se diera la vuelta con brusquedad y una de sus manos empujo una mesita que estaba al lado de las escaleras._

_El joven pelinegro miro como su padre detenía la caída de la mesita, pero no de lo que estaba encima de esta: El cenicero hecho por Luna y el que orgullosamente su madre lucia en ese lugar a todas las visitas de la casa._

_Todos se quedaron quietos y sin saber que decir. Su madre se agacho para levantar los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo mientras balbuceaba que le trajeran pegamento._

__Lo siento_ la voz del intruso lo hizo volverse y ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro_ Les pagare, tengo algo de dinero_ saco su billetera_ ¿Cuánto es?_

__Por el jarrón son casi cincuenta mil dólares_ dijo Darién._

_Zafiro vio como palidecía y tragaba saliva ante la cifra mencionada. Se guardó la cartera y si era posible su rostro se tornó en un cierto color cenizo ¿Si iba a desmayar? _

__Les pagare_ dijo seguro de sí mismo_ Solo quiero que me dejen ver a Usagi._

__Mi tía no está aquí_ dijo una pequeña detrás de ellos._

_Mamoru se volvió y miro a las tres niñas que lo miraban con curiosidad, una joven peli plateada se acercó a la mujer rubia que seguía en el piso. _

__ ¿Cuánto…cuánto vale?_ titubeo al preguntar. Si el jarrón valía esa suma, no se imaginaba lo que costaría esa pieza que con tanto empeño ahora las dos mujeres trataban de juntar._

__ ¡Esto no tiene precio!_ le grito Serena_ Y por esto tendrá que pagar muy caro._

_Zafiro solo vio como el vaquero trago saliva nuevamente y se mostraba nervioso ante la pequeña mujer que lo miraba furiosa. Si, definitivamente su madre tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Sonrió pensando en lo que tendría que pagar, si es que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

_._

_._

_._

_ Le prometiste ¿Qué?_ Usagi le pareció no escucharlo claramente.

_Que te dejaría ir, que no te molestaría nunca más si es que tú no me dabas una oportunidad_ le sonrió tímidamente.

_ ¿Estabas seguro que te perdonaría?_ lo miro atónita_ ¡Eres un tonto! Tan seguro estabas de ti.

_ ¡NO! Claro que no_ de inmediato negó_ Pero no quería decirme dónde estabas pensando que yo insistiría una y otra vez sin pensar en que tu salud podría verse afectada_ acaricio su vientre_ Me puso al tanto de todo, de lo mal que estuviste y entendí que tenía razón_ le dio un beso en la parte que se vio movimiento_ Siento tanto todo Usagi.

_ Quedamos que ya no hablaríamos de eso_ le sonrió_ No podemos vivir nuestra vida con los errores del pasado, si estás dispuesto a todo por esta familia es mejor dejar todo atrás.

El pelinegro suspiro, el viviría eternamente recordando lo tonto que fue y que por ser tan ciego pudo haber perdido a la única mujer que amaría y que lo aceptaba tal como era. Una que no se avergonzaba ante sus caídas o tropiezos, la que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa cuando tartamudeaba cuando estaba incómodo y le brindaba seguridad simplemente con ese gesto lleno de amor.

_ Lo dejare atrás_ dijo al fin. Usagi lo abrazo y permanecieron así un largo rato.

Afuera un auto esperaba y al ver que nadie salía arranco.

_Sabias que lo perdonaría_ dijo el moreno sonriendo a su mujer.

_La verdad no, pero Usagi lo ama_ miro hacia atrás sobre su asiento dentro del automóvil_ Y se veía que él estaba decidido a dejar todo por ella.

_ Fue un gran riesgo hacerle prometer que nunca más se le acercaría_ la miro unos segundos y volvió la vista al camino.

_Creo que sería la única ocasión en que este hombre no cumpliría con su palabra_ miro hacia el frente nuevamente_ El la ama y siempre la amara_ tomo su mano_ Y un hombre enamorado nunca se da por vencido.

_En eso tienes razón_ llevo la mano de ella a sus labios y la beso con delicadeza_ Jamás se podría uno dar por vencido y menos por la mujer que uno ama.

Serena lo miro con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos. Suspiro tranquila al ver que esa niña en la que tanto pensó en esos años por fin era feliz, ahora su destino estaba lleno de alegría y de gente que la amaban y darían todo por ella.

_**Tres meses después…**_

_ Estoy muy cansada_ dijo Usagi mientras se recostaba en la cama.

_Fue una gran fiesta_ Mamoru le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos.

_ Si, Mina se lució con la organización de esa fiesta_ miro como su marido le empezaba a dar un masaje de pies_ Mmm, que alivio.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ sintió que se ponía tensa de pronto.

_Si, es solo un calambre_ siguió disfrutando del masaje.

Usagi recordó todos los eventos sucedidos después de que Mamoru y ella se habían reconciliado. Su hermana llego al día siguiente por la tarde junto con su marido Endimion. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante las palabras que le dijo a Mamoru en cuento los presento.

"__ Conozco gente importante en el gobierno_ lo miro duramente_ Si Usagi derrama una sola lagrima ¡Una sola, por tu culpa!…hare de tu vida un infierno"_

Mamoru se mostró firme y le dejo claro que jamás permitiría que ella derramara una sola lágrima por su causa.

Las visitas no terminaron ahí, los Chiba también le dejaron claro que Usagi era parte de su familia y que no estaba sola. Haruka, Seiya y Malachite fueron los más fríos con Mamoru, el cual se mostró decidido a demostrarles que se tomaba muy en serio hacer feliz de ahora en adelante a Usagi.

_ ¿Selene vendrá la próxima semana?_ el pelinegro le pregunto sacándola de sus recuerdos.

_Si, quiere estar conmigo para cuando nazca él bebe_ lo miro con ternura.

_Preparare todo_ beso una de sus rodillas_ Quiero que estés tranquila.

Ella solo asintió, sintió un ligero dolor en la espalda baja pero lo ignoro al sentir que desaparecía de inmediato.

Los Chiba habían estado ahí con ellos dos semanas antes y Mamoru estaba sorprendido ante la sencillez de esas personas que eran tan importantes. Serena Chiba se mostró como una madre para ella y se la paso recordándole a Mamoru que si la hacía llorar de nuevo lo haría pagar todo lo que rompió ese día que la fue a buscar. El pobre no sabía dónde meter la cabeza cuando Zafiro relataba todo lo sucedido y lo pálido que se puso cuando le dijeron cuanto costaba ese jarrón. Uno que siempre mencionaba de pronto Mamoru.

"__ ¿No entiendo cómo puede valer esa cantidad?_ le cuestiono_ ¡Era muy pequeño!_ exclamo_ Y ese cenicero medio raro, de ese nunca supe_ se quedó pensando."_

Sonrió al recordar siempre que de la nada se lo comentaba. La señora Chiba le dijo que eso no importaba, pero quería tenerlo seguro de que jamás la volvería a lastimar. Usagi miro a su esposo que ahora con delicadeza acariciaba sus hinchados tobillos causados por el embarazo y haber estado tanto tiempo bailando junto al hombre que tenia de rodillas frente a ella.

¡El jamás lo haría! De eso estaba segura ahora, Mamoru día a día le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. No había ningún momento en que no se lo demostrara, con palabras, con sus caricias, con su manera de ser con ella.

De pronto un nuevo dolor la hizo lanzar un gemido ahogado. Sintió los dedos del pelinegro detenerse, cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro sorprendido de su marido.

_ ¿Ya es hora?_ pregunto.

_No lo sé_ se concentró y conto el tiempo transcurrido. De pronto nuevamente lo sintió_ Creo que sí.

_ ¡Demonios!_ se levantó y se puso las botas_ Lo bueno es que dejamos listo todo_ Abrió el closet y tomo la pequeña maleta.

_ Aún hay tiempo_ sonrió al verlo caminar de un lado a otro.

_ ¿Pusiste su ropita?_ abrió la maleta_ ¿Tus cosas las tienes? ¿Y la cámara? ¿Puse el cargador?_ siguió preguntando mientras revisaba con cuidado todo.

_Si…todo…esta…_ dijo con dificultad cuando sintió el dolor desde la espalda hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Mamoru de inmediato cerro la maleta y se acercó a ella_ Ayúdame a levantarme.

_Sí, claro.

En cuanto la ayudo un líquido empezó a escurrir por sus piernas. Usagi lo miro y vio que el pelinegro se ponía completamente blanco.

_ ¡Oh, rayos!_ la soltó y tomo la maleta_ ¡Vámonos! El niño no quiere esperar_ salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras_ ¡Las llaves! ¿Dónde deje las malditas llaves?_ fue a la cocina, a la sala, al pequeño estudio y en el proceso de la búsqueda con maleta en mano empezó a tirar todo a su paso_ ¡En la recamara!_ exclamo.

Subió las escaleras y tomo las llaves que estaban a un lado de la cama en una de las cómodas que están al lado de esta. Usagi lo miro correr de nuevo frente a ella, ignorándola por completo. Empezó a reír, pero su sonrisa se volvió una mueca al sentir una nueva contracción. Solo esperaba que Mamoru no se fuera sin ella y se diera cuenta que no estaba adentro del auto.

Una vez que bajo ella las escaleras miro el desastre causado por su esposo y sonrió con ternura. Definitivamente su tonto Mamoru nunca cambiaria…y así lo amaba. Noto que la puerta estaba abierta y con paso lento llego hasta la entrada, miro las luces traseras de la camioneta que se alejaban y con cuidado se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba cerca.

_ ¡No te preocupes Usagi!_ grito Mamoru mientras aceleraba_ Llegaremos a tiempo_ su celular empezó a sonar_ ¡Maldición!_ digo entre dientes mientras contestaba_ ¡Bueno!_ grito_ ¡No es un buen momento! Mi esposa esta por dar a luz y no puedo hablar y conducir a la vez.

_Lo sé.

_ ¿Usagi?_ pregunto atónito mientras frenaba en seco. Se volvió para mirar el asiento trasero _ ¿Dónde estás?

_En casa, cariño_ se escuchó su sonrisa_ Creo que llevas todo, menos lo más importante.

Mamoru de inmediato se dio la vuelta, en cuanto llego al frente de su casa bajo de inmediato. Miro a su dulce esposa que se mantenía serena y con una gran sonrisa. Sintió que el corazón latía desbocado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

_ ¡Te amo!_ le dijo y la cargo.

_Y yo a ti_ oculto su rostro en el cuello de su gran amor.

La puso con delicadeza dentro de la camioneta y arranco. El pequeño Armando nació atrás del asiento debido a que su padre tomo al final otro camino pensando que llegarían más rápido. Usagi miro con lágrimas en los ojos la imagen de ese hombre sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Hace tiempo deseo que un día la vida le diera la oportunidad de ser feliz. En medio de la nada, en esa oscuridad que los envolvía ella podía ver la gran luz que los rodeaba. Su deseo se volvió realidad, en ese momento, en ese lugar pudo darse cuenta que su corazón herido…había sanado por completo.

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias...nunca terminare de agradecer todo ese apoyo que me dan.**

Adileyne_ princessqueen_FifoTsukino_flakis_ isabel20_Conyta Moonlight_ Magguie Aino_ Mary Yuet_yesqui2000_ serena potter Pataki_ Angel Negro 29_ alitre_ Faby Usako-Chiba-T_ Lady Chiba Tsukino_ serena Isabel de darien chiba_ Barbielove_ gaby_ Usagi13chiba_ Malistrix_ Arya de Kinomoto_ diana patricia de Kou

Seredar Gonzalez_ Azucenas 45_ yazbelltsukinochiba _ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ _ Patty Ramirez de Chiba_ Fer_ Tenshi Karen_ Gaby_ Saory kido de kou_ lis de chiba_ aniachiba_ gelygirl_ Talantia_ Serekino Kaoru_ aRiizaii_ FifoTsukino_ Johana_ Luisa_ Usagimoon_ Rei Ayanami B K Michiru222_ iris_ bonny83_ Serenity86_ elianamz-bv_ MICHIRU 222_ Panambi-Hovy_ La Dama oculta Mistress9_ diana_ VAMPIREPRINCESSM

ALEXACHIBA_Aries AL_Cleo de Luna_ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ MoNaHoNtAs_Pasion_ TheyeofOdin_ aaaaaa90_ naiara moon_ roanva_ ruosmary_ safira malfoy_ saki25_ serenity06_ syuuki06_ yukino-san6_ Ainafetse3_ AlekaChiva_ _ adoore_ barbiieRubia_ .

**Una nueva historia esta en proceso y espero verlas recorrer junto conmigo y nuestros queridos personajes el camino que llevaran.**

**Pueden encontrarme en mi cuenta de Facebook como Christy de Chiba por si quieren agregarme.**

**Recuerden que estamos en el mes internacional contra el cáncer de mama y debemos hacer que nuestra amiga, madre, hermana, hija,tia, sobrina etc. etc. tomen conciencia de esto.**

**Porque ese lacito rosa, es un lazo que nos une a todas.**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**


End file.
